


𝒂𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒕𝒚 | 𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔦𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔤𝔯𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔢𝔯

by JDjimenez47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Hogwarts Fourth Year, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDjimenez47/pseuds/JDjimenez47
Summary: (n.) the warmth of the sun in winter.𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐛𝐞𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬. 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐒𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐦𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠.𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥: 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 16, 2020𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥: ---{ 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦!𝘰𝘤 }{ 𝘨𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 }{ © 𝘑𝘋𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘻47 }
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 171





	1. 𝑨𝑷𝑹𝑰𝑪𝑰𝑻𝒀

  
╔═══════════════╗

Every day I get lost in  
that "something about you."  
― _perry poetry_

╚═══════════════╝  
  
  
  
  


**I N T R O D U C T I O N**

Hogwarts is a school full of wizards and witches, a school where students are organized by 4 respected houses. Gryffindor; they value the bravery, nerve, and daringness of a person. Ravenclaw; they value intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Hufflepuff; they value hard work, fair play, and loyalty. Lastly Slytherin; they value ambition, cunningness, and resourcefulness. Every person sorted _belongs_ in their house. Every child _hoping_ gets to go to their desired house. But what of those who got the complete opposite of what they wanted?

Enter Blake Sable, a supposed blonde pureblood who thought her characteristics and background were meant for the famous snake house. However, instead of getting to have the joy to be in that house, she was chosen to be a badger. With ferocity and arrogance mixed in with her pride, she did not accept it. It was a complete mistake and Blake's been showing it to everyone who stood on her path.

Enter Hermione Granger, a studious and a bright witch who makes people wonder why she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw instead. Nonetheless, miss know-it-all and academic rival decides to be the Gryffindor she was and deem it not a mistake.

And so damn all logic, because Hermione will _prove_ it to Blake. Even if she has to win such an illogical bet to do so.  
  
  
  
  
  


**C A S T**

******[Florence Pugh](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F520165825715761873%2F&psig=AOvVaw26ceNp8bBYPruyTXWOLk5y&ust=1603438249186000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOiO5o_Xx-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)**  
"Do you feel that Granger?  
Winter is coming, the deadliest and  
most exciting season of the year."  
\- _Blake Phoenix Sable_  
  
  


[Em **ma Watson**](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F343118065359757596%2F&psig=AOvVaw0VTdHBY5OGznvJ7WvNi6br&ust=1603438356718000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLj4qcPXx-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
"I still prefer a warm season  
but I agree that it is really  
the most anticipated."  
\- _Hermione Jean Granger_  
  
  
  
  
  


-

**A D D I T I O N A L** **C A S T**

**Ashley Benson** as _Daphne Greengrass_  
 **Tom Felton** as _Draco Malfoy_  
 **Matthew Daddario** as _Theodore Nott_  
 **Louis Cordice** as _Blaise Zabini_  
 **Ben Barnes** as _Sirius Black_  
 **Andrew Garfield** as _Remus Lupin_  
 **Louis Garrel** as _Severus Snape_  
 **Danielle Radcliffe** as _Harry Potter_  
 **Rupert Grint** as _Ron Weasley_  
 **The rest of the cast** as _themselves_

-  
  


 **D I S C L A I M E R**  
Blake Phoenix Sable is the only character I own and maybe other oc's that might enter later on, and of course this fanfic is mine. But all rights are reserved to J.K Rowling, meaning everything such as the characters and the universe of Harry Potter itself belongs to her.   
  


**A U T H O R' S N O T E**  
So hello everyone! First work on archive on our own but its my second work in wattpad. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please excuse my english and grammar in every chapter. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, those really help. :>


	2. 𝑷𝑹𝑶𝑳𝑶𝑮𝑼𝑬

**"MOVE," AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD BLAKE GROWLED.** "Or I'll make you."

The other students, getting the hint, moved aside under her icy glare, Blake smirked in triumph as she got to the front. There she saw a giant-- not exactly--but he seemed to be too tall for a normal human. With a strong accent he introduced himself as Hagrid and told all first years to board a boat. Since Blake was now in the front, she got to choose which boat she got to ride with, she ended up staying in a boat with a boy with platinum blonde hair and two other boys. She didn't really want to sit near any girls as off the moment.

"Hello boys," Blake greeted as she sat beside the blonde boy. All of them looked at her with a questionable gaze but two of them quickly turned away under her intimidating look. The boy beside her smirked.

"Greetings, my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the blonde boy gave her his hand to shake. "And those two are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Sable. Blake Sable," the girl in turn shook his hand with a small smile.

"Sable... I've heard that name before, I think your father and mine are well acquainted." 

"I assumed so." Blake nodded.

"What do you reckon' your house will be Blake?"

"Slytherin obviously"

Draco smirked. "Nice choice, that's mine too, and it's obvious that you indeed belong there."

Blake couldn't wait to hear those words out of the sorting hat, but for now she must wait a moment more. She and her new friend then chatted about all sorts of things until they reached the castle of their school. Draco offered her a hand off the boat, she huffed and jumped off by herself leaving an embarrassed Draco behind. Together, with Crabbe and Goyle, they walked inside.

All students were waiting outside a huge door that-- in Blake's knowledge-- leads to the Great Hall where they will be sorted. Tuning out whatever the lady in green robes said, since she already knew what will happen, her thoughts drifted off until she heard Draco say something that caught her attention.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the crowd murmured while Blake watched in curiosity. "This is Sable, Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy."  
Draco stepped forward for a handshake, "Draco Malfoy."

Blake rolled her eyes as Draco made such a dramatic introduction, but then again it was mildly entertaining so she kept watching. A boy with red ginger hair laughed as he heard Draco's name, and ' _oh boy._.' Blake felt like she knows where this will go.

"Think my name is funny do you? It's not like I need to ask yours," Draco looked at him up and down. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a _Weasley_."

Draco turned back to Harry Potter. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, but I can help you there."

He gave his hand for the infamous boy-who-lived to shake but instead of a handshake, Potter looked down at his hand and replied, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Blake watched as Draco got caught off guard for a second, luckily before anything else happened the lady came back tapping Draco on the back to stop meddling. He went back to my side quietly.

"It's alright Draco, we're about to be sorted. No need to be a soggy cushion now."

Draco tsked and his eyes averted in front determinedly. 

Everyone started moving and the doors opened to a grand room, the great hall. The room had four long tables with respective colors; red, green, yellow, and blue. In front was the table for professors and the center was the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore. 

Blake looked up amazed as the night sky was there with floating candles all around. She heard a girl momentarily explaining that the sky was bewitched to look like that, making her impressed at her statement, but once they stopped walking all her attention was focused on the old hat sitting neatly on the stool, the sorting hat. After a hefty song and a long speech about _rules_ , Blake scoffed. She was becoming impatient and practically she always perceived rules that were made are meant to be broken, either way she waited. 

It started from an alphabetical order, meaning Blake would be one of the last. She watches as people cheer as they go to their desired house, even the hat knew Draco wanted Slytherin and it barely sat on his head. She was so ready for this moment, so when her name was called, she hopped on the stool and was ready for the house of snakes to be heard above her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat got pulled of her head, and for the first time in actual years, Blake was _livid_.

"You've got to be kidding ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A U T H O R' S N O T E:
> 
> hiya!! don't mind this, but I'm just editing a few things in each chapter.


	3. 001║World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

  
**"ARE YOU EXCITED BLAKE?** My father got us a seat with the Minister of Magic himself, so we have the best view!" Draco proclaimed excitedly.

Blake rolled her eyes, adjusting the hem of her Irish scarf, she continued walking. "Yes I'm excited Draco, but honestly I would've been more excited if you chose to support the Irish with me instead of the Bulgarians."

Draco scoffed. "The Bulgarians, have a top notch seeker so their chances of winning are increased."

"Whatever you say, Draco."

The two stopped walking as they stopped by Blake's father, Phoenix Sable.

"Dad," Blake greeted. "I'm ready now."

Phoenix looked at her stuff, ensuring everything she needed was there. "Alright then, be careful and have a wonderful time."

The two hugged, and after Draco and Blake went out of the Sable mansion and started heading towards the Portkey where Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy awaited them.

Meanwhile, far away from where Sage and Draco were, a family of red heads-- with the exception of a bushy haired girl and a scar head boy-- arrived early morning at the top of the hill to gather around an old boot.

"Why is there a manky old boot?" Harry Potter, the boy who looked as if he just woke up, inquired as he gazed upon the boot before them.

"It's not just a manky old boot mate, it's a portkey." Fred, or either George, replied.

"A what?"

Everyone gathered around and held it as Amos Diggory was counting down, Harry still wondering what was going on, didn't have time to think until he heard his name.

"Harry!"

He grabbed onto the boot and felt a sharp spin into the air. Beside him, Hermione was feeling the same thing like she wanted to vomit.

"Let go!"

"What?!" Hermione questioned.

"LET GO!!"

Soon enough most of them let go and they landed on the ground with a huff, except for Amos, Cedric, and Arthur Weasley who landed just fine. The others groaned in pain, a bit annoyed at the three. Once everyone got up they started walking and as they walked they heard a bustling and lively noise.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

It was crowded, that was for sure, but Hermione was so enraptured and excited as she looked around in delight. That was until she bumped into something-- or someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the stranger said.

"I'm sorry, I'm really--"

"Hey we were just walking, it's not our fault you went through us!" Ginny, who saw the whole thing, retaliated.

Before the stranger made a comeback, she looked at her from top to bottom as if she knew who she was, then turned her gaze to Hermione who was still a bit flustered bumping into someone.

"Whatever, it's not like I need to waste my time and energy on you Weasley," she glared. "Keep Granger here close, we wouldn't want her bumping into more people now do we?"

Hermione turned red with embarrassment, the stranger smirked in amusement.

"Blake, I think that's enough."

The girl looked to her side as Cedric Diggory came to the rescue. She rolled her eyes, muttering a whatever, then left.

"We had it handled," Ginny said after they watched Blake leave.

"I know but if you really know Blake Sable, you wouldn't want to annoy her even more."

"Blake Sable?" Hermione said almost as if she's questioning herself.

"She's in your year, same house as me though others believe she doesn't belong there."

"How so?" Ginny inquired.

"Well you just interacted with her, didn't you? She's rude, and not exactly exhibiting our house motto; the _kind_ and loyal. Loyal maybe, probably to her Slytherin friends."

Before anything else was said, the three were called as the Weasleys settled inside their tent with the others waiting for them. Cedric and Amos then went off to their own place. Once Hermione and Ginny went inside, Ron and Harry were there staring at them.

"Where the bloody hell were you guys?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged and went to the bunk beds as Hermione was deep in thought. Ron grumbled and continued to eat.

"Do any of you know Blake Sable?"

Ron coughed and choked a bit on his food.

"The Hufflepuff snake?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron questioningly. He swallowed whatever he was eating and explained.

"I don't exactly know her, I just know she's in Hufflepuff, a good chaser in quidditch, but she acts like a slimy Slytherin. All high and mighty you know?"

"The girl who sometimes hangs out with _Malfoy_?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah her, she isn't seen around that much now that I think about it," Ron shook his head. "Anyways why do you ask Hermione?"

He took a sip of his drink.

"Well I bumped into her--"

"You bumped into her?!" Ron spat his drink out.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust but continued. "Yes then her and Ginny argued--"

"You talked to her?!!"

"YES now keep quiet-- anyways when that happened, I just realized that I never knew who she exactly was."

Ron and Harry gave her a dead look as if to say 'you can't be serious'. "Hermione, she's like second to you in class. Except for Potions, she's first and you're second."

Hermione froze and took a moment to process what she heard. Harry smacked Ron muttering 'why did you say that?' They watched in anticipation as Hermione realized who Blake exactly was.

"WHAT?!"


	4. 002 ║ Mark in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**HERMIONE WAS FLUSTERED** to say the least, she thought to herself 'how could I be so stupid' by just knowing who the girl she bumped into earlier is actually her rival in class.

"You seriously didn't know?" Ron raised an eyebrow, amused at his best friend.

"Yes! I mean no-- I mean.. I don't know Ronald!" Hermione started pacing. "I never actually got her name."

"You didn't know her name?" Harry questioned bemusingly. 

"Yes! And now I feel..."

"Stupid?"

Hermione glared at Ron, he saw this and looked away.

"I don't get it though, everyone is saying she's mean and horrid but I honestly just find her annoying."

"Maybe it's because you didn't notice her more sociable side," Harry explained. "She's very much like Malfoy if you ask me, or maybe a bit less, but still."

Hermione stopped pacing and began to ponder. ' _That can't be true_ '

"You've interacted with her for _years_ and you don't know her name."

Ron laughed once more while Harry held his snicker. Hermione's ears turned red in anger and embarrassment.

Before anything else was said, Arthur called everyone since the games were about to begin, as they ascended the podium they stopped near the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Arthur greeted him and it seems as if the two were friends. Fred and George were groaning as they awaited the game, meanwhile the four other children were chatting about the game and soon all conversations ceased when they heard a deep voice.

"Fudge," Lucius Malfoy extended his hand to greet him. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or my son Draco, and a family friend Blake Sable?

"How do you do?" Fudge greeted and stopped as he saw Blake. "Dear, you are the daughter of Phoenix Sable yes?"

"That is correct sir," Blake said.

"Wonderful to meet you dear," Fudge smiled. "Your father supported us all the time."

He looked at Lucius and bowed as a sign of greetings once more. "The other ministers are here, best be introducing yourself."

The minister nodded at everyone before heading to his box, getting ready to announce the game to everyone watching. Meanwhile, Arthur and the rest, along with Lucius stayed behind.

"Arthur," Lucius changed the tone of his voice to a sarcastic polite one. "Don't tell me you sold your house just to buy world cup tickets?"

"No I did not, _Lucius_." Arthur said with restraint.

There was a silent tension before Arthur looked at his kids, he signalled them to come along now. Lucius who did not want to be the last did the same and told his wife, Draco, and Blake to follow him. Everyone went ahead except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blake.

"Aren't you supposed to be following daddy, Malfoy?" Harry taunted.

Draco sneered. He looked at Blake, who had a neutral expression, and looked back to the Golden Trio.

"Better enjoy the game Potter, while it lasts."

"Is that a threat Malfoy?"

Draco was about to lunge at him before he felt a hand grab his arm, he looked back at Blake who shook her head signalling for them to head up. Draco scoffed and went up, going to the minister's box where they will watch the game. Blake looked at each of the golden trio with an icy glare, stopping at Hermione with a lingering gaze before heading up herself.

Hermione shivered and could've sworn she felt goosebumps. She then followed Harry and Ron going to their seats and decided to focus on the game instead of the blonde girl.  
  


Explosions were heard, and the twins cheered thinking it was the Irish team celebrating. But when Arthur rushed in and told them to get out, everyone knew there was a problem. The Golden Trio rushed out and screams were heard amongst the crowd running, wizards were seen wearing skull masks as they shot a spell at whoever was in their path. Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared to be separated from the others as they tried to make their way to a safer area. However in doing so, someone tackled Harry and he fell, his vision going blurry.

Moments later he woke up, a man shouting an unbeknownst spell "Mosmorde!" and in the sky appeared a skull letting a snake out of its mouth. Before Harry could do anything, Hermione, Ron, and for some reason, Blake, found him and his two friends checked if he was alright.

"Harry! You're alright!" Hermione exclaimed, relieved her best friend was well.

"I'm fine, but I saw someone and--" Harry, still a bit shaken and confused, looked at Blake. "What are you doing here?"

Draco, who showed up unexpectedly, ran to Blake. Her blank expression making him confused to the situation. Instead of answering Draco's look and Harry's question, she looked at Hermione with a nod.

"You need to get out of here Granger," Blake looked around. "And fast."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said defiantly.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They're after _Muggles_ , Granger. If I were you, I wouldn't be showing my knickers and reveal myself would I?"

"Watch it Malfoy!"

Blake, getting the hint that their quarrel would take a while, took the moment to grab Draco and leave. She looked back at the muggle witch, hoping she would understand the situation, then left without another word. The two friends then landed in Malfoy Manor, Blake sighed tiredly.

' _Back to Hogwarts tomorrow_ '   
  
  
  
  



	5. 003║Triwizard Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS** , lounging inside a compartment, sat the Golden Trio chatting about yesterday's debacle. As they were talking about it, a certain blonde girl in yellow and black color passed by their compartment, ceasing the conversation. Harry watched as she moved and once she was away, he began to speak.

"So you actually never answered my question," Harry said. "Why was she with you guys when you found me?"

Ron looked at Hermione, not really in the mood to eat or talk. Hermione sighed.

"Well, we were looking for you then we saw her and she just came to us--"

"To Hermione, she didn't mind me at all!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron who just interrupted.

"And she asked what we were doing there, and I told her that we were looking for you. So she helped us."

"Willingly?" Harry questioned.

"Well yes and no, she kept on muttering things about us."

Ron scoffed. "Usually she wouldn't help anyone, I find it suspicious. And like I said mate, she didn't mind me."

"Maybe it's because masked wizards attacked us Ronald, and our life was in danger!"

Before the two could argue more, their compartment door was opened by the trolley lady asking if they wanted anything. Ron, being the hungry one wanted something but he could not afford it, therefore Harry got up and try to buy it for him.

"Hi Harry," A girl with ebonic hair wearing ravenclaw colors greeted.

"Hi C-Cho!"

Hermione watched and sighed as her best friend was so awkward around the girl. She looked back to the window recalling what happened.

_"Granger!"_

_"Blake?" The girl who called her raised an eyebrow in question. "Uh, that's your name right?"_

_"You never--," Blake shook her head. "Look there's no time, what are you still doing here?"_

_"We're looking for Harry, we can't find him."_

_"You lost the Golden boy?!"_

_"Yes we lost Harry, please help us find him."_

_There was a tremendous silence, Ron looked between the two girls and rolled his eyes._

_"Look have you seen him or not?"_

_Blake looked at the red haired boy and back to Hermione, she stared into her chocolate eyes filled with worry and anxiousness. Blake took a deep breath and sighed._

_"Fine, I'll help you," Blake muttered. "Helga.. I can't believe you lost the boy who lived."_

_Ron scoffed and moved in front of Blake and she did a not so kind hand gesture at him. He continued walking further ahead, Hermione slowly following him behind._

_"Stupid Granger and her stupid puppy eyes..." Blake muttered more._

' _If only Blake knew_ ,' Hermione thought. If only she knew Hermione heard her mutter those words, and for some reason, Hermione smiled a bit when she heard it.  
  
  
  
  
  


As everyone gathered in the great hall, Blake and Draco arrived promptly after the first years had been sorted and started going to the Slytherin table, however only Blake was stopped. She raised her eyebrow.

"And what the hell are you doing?"

Everyone near the table stopped conversing at once and watched in anticipation as someone stopped Blake Sable from going to her usual seat. The boy who stopped her, who seems to be a second year Slytherin boy, started to shiver under her intimidating stare.

"I'm sorry but Dumbledore said to go to their respective houses," the boy gulped. "And you're not apart of this house."

Everyone was ready for the wrath about to come from the girl, everyone waited for her to make some sort of scene, and moments later, she did.

"Listen here you inconsequential child, you do KNOW who I am right?"

The boy nodded and started to shake.

"If you knew, then you wouldn't have stopped me," Blake gave a fake smile. "If another word comes from your blabbering mouth, I WILL not hesitate to HEX you and THROW you to Peeves the poltergeist!"

Blake stepped closer to the boy and grabbed his collar.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, now I'll give you 5 seconds to run along and get out of my face or else."

The boy didn't hesitate in running away but when he did, he felt his legs lock all of a sudden and he tripped, scraping his skin a bit. Half of the Slytherin table roared with laughter while some, with the other houses who saw, stayed quiet and watched with guilt. Blake smirked and continued moving forward but she was stopped again, she groaned and was ready to hex the person who stopped her, but unluckily for her it was Professor Snape.

"Oh! Hey snakey Snape! What's up?" Blake said in a casual tone ignoring what happened earlier.

Unlike others, Blake always called the professors with different names of sorts instead of the respectful title of Professor. She was scolded by this numerous times especially the first year, but now the staff do not care anymore as it was hopeless changing her mind.

"Ms. Sable, it would be more respectable if you weren't torturing my house students with your profanities," Blake hid a smile. "But he was right, an important event will be announced, and Dumbledore requested everyone to go back to their houses."

This time, Blake evidently frowned and groaned.

"Fine," she grumbled while kicking the floor. She started heading over to her house table, the _Hufflepuff_ table. As she walked there, her housemates looked up and were shocked to see their not so nice housemate back. Blake looked for a vacant spot and found one. As she sat down, the people near her moved away as they did not want to be her next victim. She rolled her fingers like a drum trying to wait for the announcement.

"Slave labor?"

Blake's ears perked up to the sound of her brilliant rival, Hermione Granger speaking behind her in the Gryffindor table. She looked and for some reason Blake felt a jolt in her stomach, Hermione was red and almost angry, breathing hard through her nose. Blake wondered what was wrong with her and why she felt a weird feeling in her gut.

"That's what made this dinner. Slave Labor."

 _'She must be talking about the elves_.' Blake thought. She watched as Hermione pushed her plate and refused to eat anything. For some reason, she was worried for the muggle witch and it made her feel queasy inside.

Everyone then became silent as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and walked to the center for the announcement Blake was waiting for.

"Before we begin, I would like to start off with the Inter House quidditch cup, it will not be taking place this year."

"What?" the quidditch players gasped including Blake as she was one of the chasers of her house.

"This castle will be your home this year," the door opened to Filch the caretaker running weirdly to the front. "But also home to special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen--"

Everyone murmured as Filch whispered something into the Headmaster's ear. Filch nodded and started running back, the attention was then again on Dumbledore.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard tournament!" People gasped and talked excitedly. "Now for those of you who do not know, the tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen... you stand ALONE. Trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted."

Blake finally looked up since it became really silent.

"But more of that later, and now please join me and welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! "

The doors of the great hall opened.

"With their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

In came the ladies in blue looking sharp. They came in with a gentle yet dreamy approach, and every guy who saw sighed looking at them. Meanwhile, the ladies of Hogwarts were quiet and some a bit angry, not Blake though. Blake was giving all her attention on the ladies who ran and gave a graceful dance. Behind them was really tall woman, she walked with a dancer and a really beautiful girl and just wow~ Blake felt drawn to her. 

' _She's a Veela_ '

The ladies bowed after their performance and almost everyone clapped, some guys even had the audacity to wolf whistle. All cheers were silenced as Dumbledore announced the next school competing.

"And now, greet our friends from the North. The proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master; Igor Karkaroff."

Everyone looked to the doors again to see men marching like soldiers, their intimidating stance look as if they can kill someone. Blake liked that and watched them perform stunts especially with fire. After that a man in a white coat came in with a man that looked so familiar. Blake realized it was Victor Krum, the one Draco kept blabbering about in the Quidditch cup.

Moments later, as everyone was settling in with the foreign students, Dumbledore further explained the tournament with Bartemius Crouch, they set the rules and regulations, which Blake made her roll her eyes and the Weasley twins, Fred and George, yell rubbish out loud. Out of all the Weasleys, Blake considered the twins to be hilarious, but she still disliked them like the other people around her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous sound and rain fell on her head.

"What the fuck?!" Blake saw everyone panic around until they saw a spell shot up at the night sky ceiling.

The rain stopped and everyone was silent as they stared at the newcomer.

"Blimey, that's Madeye Moody."

"Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

Blake heard behind her as the red head and brunette whispered. She looked at this 'Madeye' and saw him limp with one foot silent and the other clanking to the ground. His fake eye moving around as if searching for something.

' _I have a bad feeling about this..._ '


	6. 004║The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**LATER THAT EVENING,** instead of going back to the dorms with her friends and other housemates, Hermione decided to go to the library to clear her head and to calm her nerves. The whole time she never realized that elves were doing all the hard work in this place! Maybe not all the hard work but Hermione still wouldn't allow _slave labor_. Once she entered the library, she sighed with content as she took in the smell of fresh parchment and books all around. She looked around and realized the library was empty, she smiled knowing what spot she wanted to take.

It was a nice secluded spot beside a glass mosaic window, there was an average lenth table with a small lamp, two soft cushioned chairs were placed on either side of it. She looked around for a book, maybe about elves, but after a while she grew tired. She got a random book about mythology and sat down on one of the chairs, while she was reading she held her stomach as it started to ache. She closed her eyes and held it more due to its growling pain.

"Granger?"

She opened her eyes and looked up to the source of her name being called. Her eyes rested on a distorted figure, she squinted to try and see who it is but the small lamp's light can only reach so far. Luckily the figure stepped forward, unluckily though it was someone who she'd never expect, her academic rival Blake Sable.

"Granger, are you okay?"

Hermione stared at her with a dead expression, she was trying to answer but she gripped her stomach in pain and winced once more. Blake saw this and rushed to her.

"Here, eat this," Hermione looked up to see Blake holding food and a drink in front of her. "It's toast with applesauce, the drink is chamomile tea."

Though she was really hungry, she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Granger, just eat, it will help with your stomach pain," Blake rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, I made this myself and not the elves if that's what you're so worried about."

"I told y--," Hermione fully took in what she said and looked at her, she was still holding the food in front of her. "Fine."

Blake sat on the other side of the table, she gave the food and opened the drink container carefully so as to not spill the drink. No one was allowed to eat in the library but did it matter to Blake? Okay it did because madam pince scared the hell out of her, but aside from that it was still a rule, and rules to Blake were meant to be broken. Both of them stayed quiet, as Blake watched Hermione eat, she also inspected the book she was reading and quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Hermione saw this and kept the book away from her. She cleared her throat after eating, she grasped her drink in her hand.

"I just want to thank you Bl-," the girl she addressed looked up. "Sable, for giving this to me."

Blake grunted and looked anywhere but the bushy haired girl. Hermione looked up at her, noticing every feature of her face; her dirty blonde hair, her emerald eyes, and her long eyelashes. She smiled softly.

"You're not so bad you know."

That's when Blake snapped back to reality, realizing what happened. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hermione with anger and scoffed.

"You don't know me Granger."

"You just brought me food, Sable," Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And apparently you somehow knew why I didn't eat."

If only it wasn't so dim then Hermione would have seen the small blush form on the blonde's cheeks. Blake shook her head and growled.

"Well you weren't so subtle about it, you said Slave Labor for how many times." She retorted.

"But you're not bad."

"Granger, maybe if you haven't had your head in books or clouds all the time, then you would know that I am the Hufflepuff snake. The girl who hates her house and hangs out with slytherin, the girl who jinxes and hexes other students, the girl who can make people flinch with one look." Blake stood up and glared. "They fear me Granger, and you should too."

Hermione stood up as well. "But I don't, and I'll prove it to you!"

"Keep quiet Granger, wouldn't want Pince to come over and kill us both." Blake tutted. She shut her mouth quickly.

Blake went around the table and walked to Hermione. She stopped and looked at her with an unreadable expression as she started rolling her fingers on the table.

"But I'm listening, and what do you propose?"

Hermione had no clue at first. She knew that the blonde would refuse anything boring her. So she sighed and came up with an idea that would probably backfire at her later on, but she can't back down now.

"A bet."

"A bet?"

"That's right Sable," Hermione paused but continued after a small moment. "I bet that by the end of this school year I can get you to open up to me and that proves that you are not so bad after all."

Blake smirked. "And what does the winner of this bet win exactly?"

"Anything." Hermione widened her eyes in shock from her mistake. ' _Godric, why did I say that?!_ ' She got too caught up in the moment.

Blake thought for a moment before looking at her. "I accept. I bet that I can prove you wrong."

"I doubt that."

Blake inched closer to Hermione to the point where Hermione can smell spearmint from her. Their height difference becoming evident, as Blake was smaller than Hermione by 3 millimeters. They were so close and yet the whole time their eyes trained on each other, neither one breaking their gaze.

"Ever heard of a horrible, mean, selfish, and despicable Hufflepuff, Granger?"

"No, but I do not believe that you are a person as such, Sable."

She inched even closer to the brunette. Hermione closed her eyes, expecting for the worst. She didn't expect to be a little intimidated by her. Instead she felt a breath near her ear.

"This bet is too easy." she whispered. Hermione shivered with a tingling sensation and the warmth she felt disappeared. She opened her eyes to see Blake gone, looking around she saw the table was cleared except for one book about elves.

"Why did I do that?" Hermione held her hand to her forehead. ' _I have to win this bet or I'm screwed._ '

Hermione held the book and eyed it. "Why did _you_ do this?"

She shook her head, questioning both of their actions. She packed up her stuff including the book, and headed towards the Gryffindor tower ready for bed. She went to her dorm, changed, and layed on her bed. Her thoughts drifted to a certain blonde and she sighed with certainty that this will come out good. It has to be, for her sake.

Little did she know, that blonde did the exact same thing.


	7. 005║Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING** , students gathered in the great hall to get ready for their classes. Blake arrived in such a fashionable sense, as Draco likes to put it. She didn't bother tidying up herself, her dirty blonde hair being more messed up and her clothes so wrinkled. Draco, being the pompous arse he was, stuck his tongue out in disgust. Blake rolled her eyes. They both made their way to the Slytherin table as with the Bulgarians who were already there.

"Draco!!!" a girl loudly whined while clinging to the platinum blonde. "Why are you always with _her_?? I've been waiting patiently for you."

Blake pretended to vomit while patting her best friend's shoulder. "Tell me when the pug faced bitch is gone, I'll be with the others."

Draco gave a stern look at her as if he was a parent, she shrugged and went to her seat.

"Morning," Blake greeted as she grabbed some toast and scrambled eggs.

"Woah there, what's all this?" a dark skinned boy said signalling her clothes.

"I don't really give a damn right now Blaise," she bit her toast while glaring.

"What Blaise meant," she looked to her right at Theodore Nott. "was that you look cheery today."

"Did you snog someone?" the girl to Blake's left, Daphne Greengrass, asked.

Once that was said, Blake stopped eating, and for a split second her eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor table, searching for a certain bushy haired witch. She shook her head and smirked.

"Not yet."

With that said, the other students who were also listening in to their conversation started murmuring, gossip already spreading.

"Tch, I would've thought you snogged someone before the ball," Theodore said as he handed Blaise five galleons. "I can't believe you let me lose Blake."

"There's a ball?"

"They might announce it sooner or later," Blaise played with his newly earned money. "My parents informed me and already prepared a dress robe for me."

"What kind of ball is it?"

"It's for the Triwizard Tournament," Daphne wiped her mouth. "Like Blaise said, we don't know the full details aside from it being traditional."

Blake nodded. She finished her food and spaced out a bit, a ball would mean dancing, food, and having a partner. Blake didn't like this at all, she must be joyous since grand dances were usually customary amongst the pureblood families. But in all honesty, Blake loathed events like these, they were useless in her opinion and it's unsettling. Feeling the need to know more about this ball, she excused herself to go to the library. Draco, who observed his best friend carefully, didn't bother going with her.

Meanwhile, across the Slytherin table, the Golden Trio were discussing their new class schedules. As always, Ron complained about how they would have classes with the snakes while Harry was more concerned with divination as Professor Trelawney kept predicting Harry's so called death, which does not help the boy at all.

"You should've quit with me then," Hermione said as she put food on her plate. "Arithmancy is so much better."

"I see you're eating again." Ron stated since he wanted to change topics.

"Indeed, I found a better way of expressing my stand for elf rights," Hermione said while thinking about the other night. _Which reminds her..._

Hermione stood up searching the Slytherin table.

' _She's not there, the library perhaps?_ '

"Oi! Hermione sit down will you?"

"Oh Ron, Harry! I just remembered I need to do something," Hermione said hastily. "I'll see both of you later--"

She packed her things, adding a bookmark to the book she borrowed, and left without any other warning.

"I'm telling you Harry, ever since first year-- mental."

Harry snickered and shrugged as he watched his best friend devour his food.

Blake skimmed each and every book, she scoffed to herself. ' _There's nothing here about balls_ _or formal dances as such_.' She sat down on a chair and gave a deep sigh.

Triwizard tournament my arse, what do they hope to gain through all of this mess? She rested her eyes while breathing deeply. Aside from this dance, she needs to find a _partner_ , and Blake was pretty damn sure she scares everyone off. Well everyone except Theo, Daphne, probably Blaise, and let's not forget Granger.

' _Granger..._ '

The girl has been stuck in her thoughts ever since she made that bet. She'd be lying if she wasn't surprised the girl would do such a thing. It made her smirk thinking about how her little rival furrowed her eyebrows at her like she does in class whenever she's focused. Not only that, but she actually acknowledged her for once, even speaking her name. No longer was she called _you_ , or _hey_. She felt kind of glad in a way.

' _Blake_ '

She can picture her coming up to her and saying her name softly, sending a warmth through her. But why was she thinking such things? Blake felt infuriated, why was she feeling-- _soft_?

"Sable."

' _Speak of the devil_ ,' Blake opened her eyes to see the mighty brunette witch in all her glory, meaning there stood Hermione Granger, a bag slung over her shoulder, a crinkled cardigan, and a messy bun to top it all off, exposing her neck. She felt the need to be cocky.

"Granger," she stretched. "What brings you the pleasure of being here-- with me."

"Rules."

"Pardon?" Blake sat straight baffled by that word.

"We never discussed the rules."

"And why would we need rules Granger?" she stared. "It's just a little bet after all."

"This is just precaution," Hermione said haughtily. "I know you don't like rules, Sable, but I want you to play fair."

"Three," Blake gave a dead stare. "That's the maximum, and I _promise_ I will follow them."

"Ok so let's start with the number of evidence. I say that when I find 10 pieces to prove your side wrong, then I win the bet."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "30."

Hermione huffed. "This applies to you too, you know."

"C'mon Granger, you're supposed to be the 'brightest witch of our age'-- unless I finally get to beat you with such a silly thing."

"So you're saying you're confident that you have 30 reasons to prove me wrong?"

Blake stayed silent. Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Let's see I can hex people, poison them, scare the livin--"

"And that's another rule!" Hermione almost yelled as she interrupted. "You just can't intentionally hurt people like that."

"Aren't I supposed to prove to you that I'm the most despicable person ever?"

"You weren't listening as to what I put my bet on did you..."

"Err-- you said that you'll prove that I'm good?"

"I said I wanted you to open up to me." Hermione exasperated tiredly, letting her hair down again to fix her bun.

_BA-DUM._

Blake held her chest.

"Sable?"

_BA-DUM!_

Blake shook her head.

"Then what are the so-called evidences for?!"

Hermione gave a toothy grin.

"Maybe you'll understand," she looked away. "When I win."

' _Is this Hermione Granger? She can't be-- this is preposterous! And what's with the smile.'_

Blake's thoughts were running wild to the point where she didn't notice Hermione taking note of something. Her guard wasn't up at the moment, letting the bright witch take note of her actions. But just like that, it was just a small moment, Blake returned back to her pompous phase.

"15. I will find 15 reasons to prove you wrong Granger," Blake said angrily. "Then you'll see that I'll win.

"Alright." Hermione wrote in on a small paper. Blake put her hands on her hips.

"You're not using a quill."

Hermione stopped writing. "It's a pen, you don't have to use an inkwell to write."

"Muggles and their weird quirks..." Blake murmured.

Hermione hummed.

"So we have 2 rules so far, the first are reasons, second is no intentional sinister acts that goes against the school rules," Blake rolled her eyes. "Now we need a third rule."

Blake's eyes brightened a bit.

"If you tell anyone about the bet or ask help from people relating to the bet-- that's right this rule was made for you Granger," Blake said grimly. "Then the person gets a punishment from the other."

"What?!"

"To put it simply, you're on your own and-- keep your mouth shut about it, even if you get _provoked_."

"You're serious?"

"Deadly."

The two girls stared at each other in a fierce way before Hermione gave up quietly and wrote it down as well with the other rules.

"I've heard you've got quite a temper Granger, after all I've seen you in class... and not to mention the fact you punched Draco last year."

"He deserved it."

"I know, but-- you were so _easily_ provoked."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"May I ask, what the punishment is?"

Blake laughed and Hermione _swore_ she could have seen something mischievous behind those emerald eyes. It sent a little shiver down her spine that the girl did not anticipate at all.

"You'll see." Blake started heading towards the exit of the library, on her way to the next class. "When you lose." 


	8. 006║The Strange Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**BLAKE WALKED ALONG** the transfiguration courtyard with a strong presence, her mind finally at peace as she made her way through. According to her schedule, after her break it would be Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. With this break, almost everyone is somewhere off in a chatty place, not Blake though. It's nice when she hangs around Draco and the others, but other than that she's alone-- perhaps she liked it this way. But as she was walking through, someone caught her eye.

There along the other benches, sat a blonde girl in blue hogwarts robes, reading-- to what Blake sees from afar-- a newspaper upside down?

' _Strange,_ ' Blake thought. She pondered for a moment on what she should do, she could tell the girl that she was reading _whatever_ she was reading wrong, or she could leave. But what can she do? Bully a first year perhaps?

Blake shook her head. She can't break the rules this time, Herm-- Granger said so, and she knew not to mess with that witch. That day in third year where she saw the girl punch Draco in the nose and hearing that _crack_ that came along with it made her shudder. Now that she thought about it, the Gryffindor could've been a fine Slytherin if not for her sense of justice and muggleborn blood, she would've been _likeable_.

But back to the moment at hand, Blake internally gave up and groaned. She walked in a calm manner towards the ravenclaw girl. However it seems that her presence was not noticed, Blake rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"You're reading it wrong."

The girl looked up with a squint in her eye. There was a silent tension between the two, a minute or two went by and Blake scoffed.

"Whatever you're reading," Blake read the label.. " _The Quibbler_ is upside down, from what we've learned since our early age, I'm sure you should read books _upright_."

"My dad writes the paper, this is how I read it."

The girl spoke in a voice so soft that Blake _almost_ misheard her. She coughed, noticing how _awkward_ it is, maybe this was a mistake--

"My name is Luna Lovegood. My dad is Xenophilius and my mom's name was Pandora."

Blake looked at the girl quizzically.

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have to."

Silence was once met again. The girl, who is now known to Blake as Luna Lovegood, continued reading her paper. She knew who the Lovegoods were, but she does not know much about them that well, finding it strange they were rarely mentioned among other wizarding families.

"Blake."

"My name is Luna."

"No that--" Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. "My name is Blake Sable."

"It's nice to meet you, Blake"

Luna put her paper article down. Finally, she looked up at Blake, with her pale-silvery eyes Blake was a bit enraptured and shocked by the unusual color.

"I've heard about you."

Blake snapped out of her trance and tilted her head in question. Heard about her? She knows that a lot of people know her but not as infamous as the scarhead boy who lived.

Luna smiled.

"Do you want to come with me somewhere?"

"Pardon?" Blake was yet again shocked by another random occurrence. "Uh-- sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Luna stood up, a couple of inches shorter than Blake, and made her way through the exit of the courtyard. Blake grabbed the quibbler and followed her.

"You almost forgot this." Blake said while handling it to her.

"Please keep it, I still have more."

"Oh right.." Blake trailed off, looking at the magazine in her hands. She decided to open the quibbler just to see what it was about.The words were in all sorts of places, some information didn't make sense, and some were not even words but runes! She cursed under her breath for not really paying attention in ancient runes.

Blake then thought of an idea, but before she did it she looked at the girl in front of her, her back facing her as Blake's feet followed her with no mind. A small genuine smile planted on her face unintentionally, she turned the quibbler upside down like Luna did a while back.

Sure enough it _changed,_ she was able to read it properly somehow. As soon as this happened, she started reading and she would never admit it but it was _interesting_.

"What exactly are _Wrackspurts_?"

"They are little fiends who fly into people's ears and make their brain fuzzy." Luna made a weird hand gesture.

"They're very hard to see because they're invisible."

Blake shook her head with a small smile not seen. "That's quite unfortunate, I would like to see one just in case those things flew through my ears."

Luna stopped walking, she opened her small bag as if searching for some things. She got a small plastic out with pieces of meat inside.

"I have goggles back at home, next time I'll bring them so you can look for those wrackspurts. I've been trying to find them myself."

This time Blake did not bother hiding her amusement as she chuckled. She stopped to look around and she realized that they were in a forest.

' _Are we in the forbidden forest?_ ' Blake looked around and heard the snap of a twig. In an instant she hunched her shoulders.

The sound of something moving came closer, she readied her wand.

True enough, a black bony horse came through. Blake sighed in relief and kept her wand back because she's seen those horses before. But to her right, she saw Luna take steps closer.

"Lovegood?" Blake called out.

Luna ignored her calling, tossing a small piece of meat at the ebonic creature. Blake watched in awe.

"You can see them too?"

Luna nodded and smiled.

"Thestrals, they can only be seen by people who have seen death, they're the ones pulling the carriages... but still--"

"People could not see them." Blake finished. Luna nodded.

"And all this time, I thought I was crazy." Blake tossed a small piece of meat to the baby thestral.

Blake looked at Luna.

"May I ask, who was it you saw die?"

"My mother."

"Oh," Blake shifted uncomfortably. "My condolences."

"No worries, that was a long time ago," Luna smiled. "What about you?"

"I--"

Blake stopped speaking as she thought about it, but realized she does not know anyone she's seen or met _die_.

She's never witnessed any death in particular.

"I don't know."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying to figure things out. However in doing so, is making her feel a little lightheaded.

Luna looked at Blake questionably, her dream like gaze seeping through her.

"Don't let the wrackspurts get to you."

"Wha-?" Blake snapped back to reality in an instant to look at the ravenclaw.

Luna gave a small chuckle. Blake stared at her before rolling her eyes in amusement.

'Such a bizarre girl _but..._ ' Blake contemplated deeply.

' _Intelligent._ '

The hufflepuff turned back to the winged ebonic creature to pet it.

For some reason, not once did she feel the need to torment another student. Not once did she think about anything important, she just felt so _relaxed_. For once, Blake feels her built up walls shorten ever so slightly-- and for once, she did not mind. She turned back to her new found acquaintance.

"Likewise."

The ravenclaw hummed in question facing her.

Finally, Blake let a small genuine smile appear on her face directed towards the girl.

"It's nice to meet you too, Luna."


	9. 007║Unintentional Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**CLASSES HAVE ENDED,** among the crowds descending down the staircases to the Great Hall for dinner, a pouting red head, a bright brunette, and a calm scarhead made their way through.

"The miserable old bat!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "I mean that lot of homework will take all weekend..."

"Not surprised," Hermione said brightly. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Good for you then," Ron said gloomily.

The trio finally made it to the entrance hall, which was packed with people waiting for dinner. They had just joined in the queue, when a loud voice called out to them.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned. Draco and his goons appeared, holding a copy of the daily prophet looking quite pleased.

"What?" Ron said irritably.

"Your dad's in the paper Weasley! Listen to this!"

As Draco read the article, written by Rita Skeeter, many others started listening in. Soon enough, everyone at the entrance hall paused what they were doing and listened. The more he read, the angrier Ron became.

"Imagine that Weasley! Your dad's name spelled wrong and a picture of your parents outside of what you call an excuse of a house!"

Draco roared with laughter along with Crabbe and Goyle, and some other Slytherins listening in.

Ron was shaking with fury. The stares of everyone getting to him.

Just then some students, mostly first years, parted their way to reveal a rushing grumpy blonde.

"Out of my way," Blake shoved. "I'm starving and yet most of you forgot how to walk."

Draco's eyes brightened. "Oh! Blake, have you seen this?"

"Not now Draco, I just want some beef casserole do if you don't mind--"

"Oh but you'll love this! It's about Weasley's poor old parents!" Draco and some others laughed once more.

"I said not--" Blake stopped as she looked at Hermione who stared at Draco angrily. She smirked.

"Actually Draco," Blake changed into a calm demeanor. "Do tell me more."

Draco smiled triumphantly.

"Apparently Weasley's poor old dad is now a renown sick embarrassment, and his mother is a woman with big weight--"

Blake stopped smirking there, realizing Draco is going too personal.

Hee raised the paper. "There's even a picture here!"

"Get stuffed Malfoy," Harry spoke up with so much venom. "You know your mother? Her expression looks as if she's got dung under her nose. Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco's face turned slightly pink.

"Don't you da--"

"Listen here _Potter_ ," Blake interrupted. "Don't you dare insult my Aunt, or so help me you'll wish you died with your parents."

"Maybe a part of me already did, _Sable_ " Harry seethed. "Besides, none of this would've happened if your boyfriend learned to keep his mouth _shut_."

Blake and Draco growled, Harry and Ron readied their wands. Everyone was watching by then, waiting to see a showdown. However before they did anything, Hermione, being the only sane person, stepped in.

" _Enough_! All four of you!" she glared at each of them. "This is childish and immature of you-- put your wands away."

None of them seemed to move.

" _Now_."

Slowly, all of them put their wands away. Except _one_ , who's wand was hidden behind their back. 

"Good," Hermione cleared her throat as she looked wary of everyone's eyes. "Now c'mon Harry, Ron--"

"Filthy little _mudblood_ ," Draco spat out, everyone's head whipped to look at him with horror in their eyes, even Blake. "how are you in the lions house if you're backing down from a fight. Scared, _Granger_?"

This time, Hermione looked at Draco slowly, with a menacing glare.

"Unlike you _Malfoy_ , I think before I act, sadly it seems you don't have a brain at all to do that."

Blake watched wide-eyed, she did not expect that. Crabbe and Goyle laughed silently, however the action was noticed by the Slytherin.

Draco scoffed.

"I wonder how your parents reacted to finding out you'll go here," said the boy with a devious smirk.

' _Draco, where are you going with this..._ ' Blake thought while watching the interaction like everyone else.

"A mudblood turning into a _witch_? Revolting and preposterous really..."

Draco had an evil glint in his eyes. Time seemed to stop for Blake as she realized what he might say.

"Draco that's enou--"

"Your parents are probably horrified at having such an _abomination_ of a daughter then."

Gasps were heard all around. Blake looked at Hermione, _tears_ formed in her eyes. Blake held her chest-- she wondered herself why she felt _hurt_ as well.

"That's why I mention time and time again Granger, you don't belong here. You never d--"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!"

Harry yelled. His anger getting the best of him due to the platinum blonde boy making fun of not one-- but two of his best friends. He's had enough.

"You think you're _so_ great, but you're not," Harry huffed. "You're just a scared little boy hiding behind his own father who's vile and cruel. But you? You're just _pathetic_."

People stayed silent. Draco, shocked for a moment, looked to his friends for help, especially Blake. But Blake, not bothering to speak out for him anymore nor was she paying attention to him, was too focused on a certain brunette hiding her tearful face behind her hair.

"Stay the hell away from us _Malfoy_ ," Harry glared. "Or else."

He stopped there, turning his back to the Slytherin while going to his friends.

But suddenly everyone screamed-- Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face whereas Hermione felt that same thing but on her shoulder-- before anyone could do anything else, a second sound roared through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

There stood Mad-Eye Moody, ferociously limping to them. His fake eye focused, and his wand raised.

Once everyone established it was a professor, they turned to look where Draco was standing-- the only difference was that it was no longer Draco standing there. Did he flee? But why is there.. a ferret?

Blake blinked.

' _No, still there._ ' She blinked again. Did she really just witness one of her friends turn into a ferret. Then miraculously the ferret started floating.

Mad-Eye Moody, who's wand is directly pointed at the animal, started moving it rapidly up and down-- and all over the place. People started laughing and Blake was just there, staring, also letting her eyes roam to a certain person.

"That'll teach you to cross someone when their back is turned!"

Lifted up.

"You stinky--"

Thrashed down.

"--slimy--"

Laughs all around were heard.

"-scum!"

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?!"

Just then, Professor McGonagall shows up, all heads turn her way. Blake felt dizzy all of a sudden, she started leaning against the wall, trying to make her way across. People's faces blurred by her, she did not care anymore, she had to get out of here.

"My father will hear about this! Let's go guys--Blake!"

"Is that a threat boy?!"

"Alastor!"

Blake couldn't breathe, her heart literally hurts. It didn't make sense, nothing is making _sense_. She needs air, she needs--

"Hey!"

Blake tried blinking. Who's that, what's happening?

"Are you happy _Sable_?" The person spat. "You've got what you wanted."

"Hermione?" Blake thought, but didn't realize she whispered it out loud.

She fell forward, her eyes giving up and her body betraying her. The last thing she sensed; was the smell of cinnamon. 


	10. 008║Why Are You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**"SO WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO YOU?"** Daphne Greengrass asked as she walked beside Blake, going to their next class.

"I passed out." Blake said in monotone.

"I know that," Daphne exasperated. "But ever since then, you've been acting really off."

Blake blushed, her red ears being a dead giveaway.

"I told you it's nothing." She walked faster. "You're overthinking again."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh _sure_ , it has nothing to do with Granger or anything."

Blake glared.

_= Flashback =_

_"Are you happy Sable?" Hermione spat. "You've got what you wanted."_

_"Hermione?" Blake whispered._

_Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, did she hear her correctly? Then all of a sudden she felt weight on her shoulders._

_"Uh Sable?"_

_She didn't answer._

_"Blake!"_

_She didn't move._

_"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked but stopped shortly, looking at the blonde on her shoulder looking limp. "Wait why--"_

_"Professor!"_

_Minerva McGonagall turned her head after scolding a triumphant Mad-Eye Moody. Her face that was stern, now turned into a face of worry._

_"Oh dear!" She rushed forward. "What happened?"_

_"I-I don't know Professor, I didn't think scolding her would so something like this-- I-"_

_"Ms. Granger," McGonagall said calmly. "It's not your fault, I'm sure it's something else."_

_Hermione took a deep breath while holding the girl in her arms._

_"Bring her to the Hospital Wing."_

_Minerva looked at everyone else._

_"The rest of you, please proceed to the Great Hall for dinner," she said sternly. "Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, a word with you."_

_Everyone started moving along._

_  
_ _Hermione hung one of Blake's arms around her neck, while supporting her waist and shoulder. She moved slowly._

_"Need help?"_

_Hermione turned her head to see Daphne, already moving to support Blake's other arm and shoulder._

_"Thanks." Hermione mumbled. She cursed herself in her head for mumbling._

_"She's my friend," Daphne eyed her. "Hatred aside, let's just work this out."_

_"But we aren't friends," Hermione sighed. "I got it."_

_The two stayed silent while bringing Blake to the hospital wing. Occasionally Blake would randomly mumble a few times and move, making it a bit difficult for the girls bringing her._

_Once the two reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed to them and ushered the girls to put the unconscious Hufflepuff on a bed. Hermione mostly explained everything and the two were left there to watch over her for the time being._

_"Okay Granger this is how it will go," Daphne instructed. "You wait for Pomfrey here while I get something from my common room."_

_"But why do I--"_

_"Just do it," the Slytherin exhaled. "Please, it's important."_

_"Fine."_

_Daphne bowed her head a little as a sign of gratitude before heading straight towards the exit. She turned her head a little before leaving._

_"Don't kill her while I'm gone."_

_Hermione looked a bit flushed ready to say a comeback, however the girl already left. She sighed and looked back at Blake with a curious gaze. Her appearance was very calm compared to when you see her around. Instead of a furrowed intimidating look, it was replaced with a gentle one. No smirk to be seen... that cocky, stupid smirk._

_"Your smirk is so infuriating you know that?" she whispered afraid it would wake up the girl._

_However since no reaction was found, she sighed in relief, she must really be unconscious.. but why?_

_"Maybe you should warn me the next time you faint Sable," she joked. "Maybe so I wouldn't guilt myself with scolding you to death."_

_Hermione looked away and stared at the windows._

_"I still hate the fact that you exceed me in Potions, actually you annoy me very much."_

_She closed her eyes, as if to reminisce memories._

_"Who are you, Blake Sable? The real you." Hermione laughed. "It's weird, I've known you to rival me in classes yet I only knew your name this year."_

_Unaware to Hermione, whose face was faced towards the windows, and with eyes closed, Blake moved a little._

_"But you're right, my head was in books and work all the time, making me ignorant of others." Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. "Maybe if you didn't bump into me during the World Cup then I would've never noticed you more than a nuisance to my grades."_

_"Correction; you bumped into_ **_me_ ** _."_

_Hermione whipped her head so fast she could've spun it in a 360 degree manner, only to look at a not-so-unconscious-anymore Blake, looking at her with a blank stare._

_"You're awake."_

_"You didn't know my_ **_name_ ** _until this year?"_

_Hermione turned into a deep red._

_"H-how much did you hear?!"_

_Blake shrugged, looking smug the whole time._

_"I like how you admitted I'm right," she smirked. "Oh and the fact that you acknowledge my brilliance in Potions, Granger I'm touche--"_

_Hermione slapped her hand on Blake's mouth out of instinct, her already red face turning into a deeper shade. Blake however, thought differently and_ **_licked_ ** _her hand._

_Hermione recoiled._

_"Ew! How old are you?" she immediately wiped her hand._

_"Old enough to exceed you in Potions."_

_Hermione glared. "You're delusional right now."_

_"Says the person who was spilling out random information to an unconscious person."_

_The Gryffindor was livid and embarrassed, she reached to literally choke Blake but was stopped by the girl herself. Blake held her wrists, and saw the struggle in the other girl's face._

_Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and squirmed while pouting like a little kid. In no time the Hufflepuff, not being able to take Hermione's face seriously, started laughing hysterically._

_Hermione saw this and only stopped for a moment, she tried to retract her arms but Blake was still holding on, causing the two to fall off the bed._

_The blonde landed on top of the brunette, both shocked. There was only silence for a moment-- just for a moment-- they stared at each other._

_That was until the brunette started squirming unconfortably._

_"Get off me Sable!"_

_"That's what I'm doing! But you're holding me down idiot!"_

_"I'm not an idiot!"_

_"Well well well, I did_ **_not_ ** _expect this."_

_Hermione and Blake looked towards the entrance, only to see that the new voice heard was none other than Daphne Greengrass, who had apparently returned from her common room, with a book in her hand. The Slytherin faking a dramatic gasp._

_"Oh my, I'm sorry for interrupting your moment."_

_The blonde and brunette both blushed before separating from each other quickly. Blake patted her robes to remove some invisible dust, whereas Hermione sat back on the chair looking anywhere but the HufflePuff._

_Daphne snickered._

_"Oh here Blake," she handed her the book. "Thanks for lending me the book."_

_"That," Hermione pointed. "Was the important thing you needed to get?!"_

_Blake scoffed._

_"Thank you Daphne, and yes it's important to me Granger." she stared._

_Hermione looked away and huffed._

_Madam Pomfrey arrived back, a bit baffled that Blake was suddenly awake and standing, she apologised for being late-- something about the tournament being a death sentence-- and quickly checked on the girl. Eventually, Hermione left right away, leaving Blake a little crestfallen, an action that was noticed by the other Slytherin girl._

_In conclusion, Blake had to stay in the Hospital Wing that night._

_= End of Flashback =_

Blake and Daphne walked in, the ambience of the hall was so dark, the source of light being the ' _Goblet of Fire_ ' as Dumbledore puts it.

"Ooohh speak of the devil."

"What?"

Daphne pushed Blake's face to turn, only to be looking at Hermione Granger, sitting down with-- well _no one_ \-- everyone else was standing, and again she's the only one holding a book at this time. Blake was going to ask Daphne the same question, only to realize that the Slytherin Girl disappeared. She cursed.

Blake looked around and it seemed like she had no choice-- well she _did_ but Blake just doesn't want to admit anything-- she walked towards Hermione and looked down at her.

"Granger." Blake's voice was a bit hoarse, making a whole new tone.

' _Shiiiit!'_ She cursed herself.

Hermione looked up with wide eyes, only to calm down slightly since it was someone familiar. But her gaze became one of questions.

"Where are your other _friends_? Like Malfoy?"

Blake scoffed. "Can't a girl be alone?"

Hermione shrugged, murmuring ' _just asking_ '. Before Blake could give a comeback or reply, a sudden noise interrupted her.

"HAHA YES!!" The Weasley twins entered joyously, carrying tubes in their hands. People cheered on.

Blake sat down without thinking, just behind Hermione.

"Well lads, we've done it! Cooked it up this morning!"

"It's not going to work," Hemione stated in a confident tone. Blake raised her eyebrow at the cocky attitude that was _supposed_ to be her.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked.

"Why is that, Granger?" George continued.

"You see this?" She pointed at the line around the goblet. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"

" _So_ ," Hermione scoffed and shut her book. "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodger's pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion."

' _5 points to Gryffindor_ ' Blake thought. She suddenly sat straight, ' _wait nevermind, those two are in Gryffindor too_ '

"Ah but that's why it's so brilliant."

"Cause it's so pathetically dim-witted!"

The twins stood up and the two shook their potions, people watching in anticipation as the two drank every bit of it. They jumped--

\--nothing happened. The twins were cheering as well as the others, Blake was merely spectating. The two put their names in--

\--and still nothing happened! Oh never mind. Blake watched as the goblet's fire turned bigger and decided to hit the twins back.

' _Serves them right._ ' Blake snickered.

The twins hair turned white, growing at an abnormal length and both looked like old men. The two started to bicker and fight like children as most of the crowd went to them to watch and cheer one of them on while laughing all the more.

Hermione on the other hand scoffed and went back to reading her book. Blake smirked as she leaned a little to see what the brunette witch was reading.

_BA-DUM._

' _Oh, so she's reading the elf book I left her back then, lovely._ ' She looked away, wondering why she was a bit embarrassed for no reason.

Suddenly, the doors opened and silence was brought to the whole room.

There walked the headmaster of the Durmstrang and Victor Krum, the famous quidditch seeker. Together the two walked towards the goblet with an intimidating aura around them.

Blake watched as the Bulgarian put his name on the fire and seemingly stared at her-- wait no not her-- she followed his gaze to the person sitting in front of her, Hermione. She watched his lingering gaze before leaving, this time turning _her_ gaze to the witch in front of her, who was without a doubt-- hiding a small smile.

Blake leaned forward, just beside Hermione's head.

"Do you actually _fancy_ Krum?" she said tauntingly.

Hermione whipped her head to the Hufflepuff, but ended up bumping each other's foreheads in return.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Blake winced a little, holding her forehead.

"Why are you snooping in other people's business?" Hermione said while also holding her head.

"I was merely _observing_ Granger."

"And I was merely _responding_ to your question."

The two stared down at each other before looking away while shaking their heads, one with an amused expression, and one with a smile.


	11. 009║The Unforgivable Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"** Blake raised an eyebrow, looking around only to realize it was just the two of them.

"They're all with Draco," Daphne merely pointed. "Pansy is there too."

Blake shuddered.

"I would rather sit with my housemates than that girl."

Daphne chuckled. Others who were near them gave them curious gazes as they passed by, usually Draco and Blake would be seen together so it was amusing to see the two girls together. But the truth was that Blake considered Daphne her closest friend, especially when Draco was too much of a git.

Together, the two entered the classroom, sitting in the right side, surprising others since they were far away from the infamous Slytherin gang.

Daphne nudged Blake but before she could get annoyed she saw Hermione in front, taking her seat in the _right_ side where they're sitting.

"On second thought, Draco is probably not so--"

"Shut up, we're staying here, end of discussion."

"But--"

"Don't tell me you're actually _scared_ of Granger?"

"I am not!"

Blake went to move to the seats, however before the two girls could sit, Hannah Abbott and some other student took their spots. Blake sighed in relief.

She then started to move, heading towards the left area. But luck wasn't on her side, she was basically dragged down to sit in the middle row, in front of Scarhead and Weasley, _and_ technically beside Hermione. She cursed under breath and glared at Daphne.

"How is _this_ a good place to sit?" Blake furiously whispered.

"Well Draco is beside me so I'm the wall between you two, and you're beside Granger because you're not telling me what happened at the hospital wing even though I asked you _so_ many times."

"You asked me _five_ times, then you gave up."

Daphne stepped on her foot, Blake grunted silently and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"If I tell you, can we switch?"

"Too late."

Blake growled-- _literally_ \-- causing some people to look at her and though they were amused, they did back away a little in fear. She turned to look at Hermione but she was too focused on _whatever_ she was doing. However before she could do anything, a loud bang sent her and everyone in alarm, as they turned their heads to see Mad-Eye Moody in front.

"Alastor Moody."

He grabbed the chalk and faced the blackboard.

"Ex Auror. Ministry Malcontent."

Blake squinted to make out his handwriting which appears to be ' _Moody_ ' on the board.

"And your new Defence the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story goodbye, the end." His fake eye looked around. "Any questions?"

' _No?_ ' Blake raised an eyebrow. The silence of the class was enough of an answer.

"When it comes to the dark arts," Moody gave a stern look. "I believe in a practical approach."

"First, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

Now Blake perked her head and sat straight.

' _He's joking around_ '

"There are three sir," Blake responded, the silence getting to her.

"And they are so named?"

' _Oh shit so he's actually mad.'_

Blake was about to answer but she was beaten by the witch near her.

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione's voice quivered slightly. "The use of any one of them will--"

"Earn a one-way ticket to Azkaban," Moody continued writing on the board. "Correct. Now the ministry says that you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!"

Everyone stared.

"You need to know what you're up against."

He faced the board.

"You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the place underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

Everyone looked at him, and sure enough he was holding a piece of chewed gum. Blake scrunched her nose in disgust.

"The old cogger could see out the back of his head," he murmured.

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody threw the chalk at him.

Blake and Daphne snickered, making Draco look at them weirdly.

"So, which curse shall we see first?"

Again, no one answered.

"Weasley!"

"Yes." Ron said shakily. The Slytherins-- and Blake-- all hid their snickers.

"Stand." He stood. "Give us a curse."

Blake started to zone out, her mind flicking to thoughts like ' _why are we learning about these curses_ ' or ' _something is wrong today, must be Granger_.'

Her thoughts seem to be running wild to the point where she almost did not notice a flying spider heading towards Draco and everyone was laughing. Blake was silent though, she knew it was being _controlled_.

"What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window?" The spider landed near the cauldron. "Drown herself?"

Blake gripped the hems of her skirt.

"Some witches and wizards claimed they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under this curse, in fact the ministry has had trouble with it. But the problem is, who could sort out the liars? You need CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Moody got the spider back.

"Can anyone else tell me, another illegal curse?"

Both Blake and Hermione's hands raised up at the exact same speed. But what others did not expect, was that Neville Longbottom has also raised his hand.

"Longbottom is it?" The shaky boy stood up. "Yes?"

"There's uhm--- the Cruciatus Curse."

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody nodded. "Needs to be bigger for you to get the idea." He pointed at the spider. " _Engorgio_."

Blake stared as the spider became bigger, she heard scraping behind her. She looked back to see Ron pushing his chair.

"What's wrong Weasley? You scared?" Blake whispered tauntingly.

"Shut up _Sable_ , mind your business." Ron seethed.

Moody then got everyone's attention by placing the spider of Neville's table. Blake was literally right behind him, watching the whole thing questioningly. Unconsciously, she looked at Hermione, and noticed that she was extremely worried while staring at the poor boy's desk in front of her.

" _Crucio_."

Blake felt her chest, it was _burning_ , and it _hurts_. She grunted on while letting her head plop on her desk, Daphne looked at her. The Slytherin then noticed that her friend was clutching herself, but _why?_

The spider on Neville's desk squirmed, it's legs bent in upon its body, rolling over and twitching horribly.

' ** _Please stop_** _!'_ Blake looked up, whose voice was that? She wanted to look around for the source of the voice but before she could do so, her chest burned even more, a withering pain that felt _familiar_ somehow. She fell off her chair a little, only making the people near her look at her.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. "Can't you see it's bothering them! Stop!"

Moody looked up at Neville and he was clenching his teeth, his knuckles white, and his eyes horrified. He moved his wand away and the spider stopped. The fake eye then checked Blake, who somehow recovered, finally breathing normally.

Moody cleared his throat. " _Reducio_." The spider went back to its normal size.

"Pain," he said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you perform the Cruciatus Curse."

He then went to Hermione's desk, Blake watching him uneasily.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Granger?"

' ** _How cruel_** _._ ' Blake widened her eyes, she looked around quickly but no one spoke.

" _Avada Kedavra."_

She turned back to see a green light shooting directly at the spider. It's lifeless body just laying on top of Hermione's desk.

"The killing curse. Only one person was known to have survived it, and he's sitting right there."

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence, taking notes of the three Unforgivable curses. No one spoke until the bell rang-- when it did people immediately went out.

Blake was one of the first people to get out, _surprisingly_. Daphne looked at her uneasy face, she held her hand and though it seemed to not change her expression, Blake held her hand as well.

"Blake! Blake!"

The two turned around to stop, only to face Draco huffing a little. The blonde boy cleared his throat.

"So.. how are you?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do _you_ think?"

"Right..."

There was an awkward silence. Draco's eyes looked down, only to notice the two girls holding hands. Daphne let go while Blake was still staring at Draco-- more like _glaring_ actually.

"C'mon Daph--"

"I'm sorry."

"I believe there are _other_ people that you need to apologize to aside from me."

"I-I know that!" Draco looked away, crossing his arms on his chest.

' _Who's high and mighty now_ ' Blake snickered.

She walked up to Draco and _flicked_ his head.

"Ow! Why did you--"

" _Now_ we're even," Blake smirked. "Let's go you git."

Together, the three started walking to the great hall, unaware of what will happen next.


	12. 010║The Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> part 1  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**THE STUDENTS HAVE GATHERED** in the great hall, eager for Dumbledore's announcement of the chosen champions representing each school. Blake sat with the Slytherins again despite the rule that all students should stay with their assigned houses.

"This is very uncomfortable," Blake grumbled as she took her seat beside Draco, looking around at the crowded mess of students.

"Hogwarts is really a pain isn't it," Theodore Nott sighed. Blaise, who was beside, nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Draco was tolerating a rather desperate Pansy Parkinson, as well with Crabbe and Goyle.

"How about this," Daphne shoved Draco and sat next to Blake. "Isn't this better?"

"Hey!" Draco growled, Pansy immediately went to help him whereas Daphne looked away pretending to be a clueless person.

Blake chuckled lightly but her breath hitched as she felt something _soft_ near her arms. Daphne looked at her.

"Hey are you alright? Your face is kind of--"

"I'm fine."

Blake looked away, focusing her attention on the Goblet in the center but at the same time her eyes kept drifting to the Gryffindor area. Daphne smiled, shrugging what happened earlier and continued hugging Blake's arm while waiting. Blaise, who was just observing things, was clearly amused.

' _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ ' Blaise looked between Daphne's gaze to Blake's gaze to the Gryffindor seats, where it was so clear that the Golden Trio sat. ' _Or maybe I'm seeing something others cannot._ '

"Everyone sit down, please." Dumbledore's voice echoed across the hall, immediately those who were standing, sat at their seats.

"Now the moment you're all waiting for.. the Champion selection!"

He dimmed the fires lighting up the hall. Everyone was now looking at the Goblet. The fire gave an icy blue color before turning into a ferocious red, a small paper falling slowly.

Dumbledore caught it easily.

"The Durmstrang Champion is... Victor Krum!"

The students, mostly the Durmstang, gave a victorious yell. Blake clapped, it was pretty obvious after all that the star of the school was chosen. The Bulgarian then walked away, probably to some other room where the champions will meet.

The Goblet's fire then roared again, catching everyone's attention. Another paper flew out.

"The Champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

Instead of a loud cheer, the ladies of the school gave pleasant cheers and loud claps. The guys of Hogwarts cheered louder than usual. Blake even had the audacity to clap louder than usual, making Daphne hit her in the gut. When the Hufflepuff turned to glare in question, Daphne huffed and looked away.

"Lastly, the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Every student cheered, especially those in Hufflepuff, excluding Blake of course. However Blake wasn't that rude so she clapped politely.

' _Of course Golden Diggory got the honor to represent this school._ ' Blake rolled her eyes.

"Excellent! Now we have our three champions!" Dumbledore announced as the three chosen already left the room. "But in the end, one will go down in history!"

"Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"

Everyone turned their attention to the glowing cup, everyone gave excited yells. However Blake felt a small pain in her body, Daphne felt her tighten her grip.

"Blake?"

Everyone was gasping, the Goblet's Fire grew bigger and its flames were getting more ferocious. A paper was released into air. Dumbledore caught it, Blake grunted whereas Daphne held her for support.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore whispered but Blake could hear it clearly.

' _How is that even--?_ ' Blake's thoughts got cut off by a loud yell.

"Harry Potter!"

Every student stared at the Gryffindor's seats, watching the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. Blake watched as Hermione whispered something while pushing the boy to his feet.

' _Potter, what have you done_ ' Blake glared.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet!"

When Harry Potter finally left, Dumbledore said a few announcements before leaving along with the other professors, probably to see the champions. Most of the students were not chatting about what just happened, gossip and words already spreading around.

"Hey Blake? What happened to you earlier?" Daphne nudged the girl a bit.

"Oh," Blake did not feel the pain anymore, however she _knew_ it was the same pain she felt last time. "I probably just got dizzy cause of the stupid crowd."

"We can go back to the Hospital Wing if you want."

"No."

Blake looked at Daphne. "Just stay here, I'll head back to my common room."

Daphne let go of her hand, Blake bid the rest a good night while making her excuse being that she wasn't feeling well. She did in fact, make her way to the Hufflepuff dorms, only to lay down on her bed and instantly fall asleep.

She was more exhausted than she thought.

"Blake! Come here."

Blake gasped. She looked to her right to see two white doors opened, the sunlight seeping through. She furrowed her eyebrows looking around, she was leaning on a desk, around her were bookcases, pictures, and exclusive loveseat couches.

She was home.

"My Blake, what's wrong?"

She looked up wide eyed, it was her father standing in front of her. But when did he show up?

"Are you visiting your mother again?" He smiled.

Blake nodded. She felt something sliding down her face, she reached up to remove it but it was wet. They were tears.

"Here Blake," her father gave her a handkerchief. "Wipe those tears now, I bet your mother wouldn't want you crying now hm?"

Phoenix Sable bent down on one knee taking the piece of cloth while wiping away her tears.

"How about we test your new broom?"

Blake sniffled and looked at her dad smiling at her with gleam in his eyes. He gave her his hand and Blake took it, smiling as they headed towards the open doors to the outdoors. Before she fully went out, she looked back to the room that once belonged to her mother.

Blake woke up with a startle, she looked around and it appears that she was just in the dorms of House Hufflepuff, the warm ambience makes it obvious. Carefully, she silently made her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

However when she went out, it was barely day.

It appears that the sun was just rising and Blake's brain sparked with an idea to head to the Astronomy Tower for the wonderful sunrise. Was curfew a problem for Blake? No.

Well maybe, if Peeves was somewhere around, the poltergeist would snitch her for being out before 6 am.

' _Screw this shit_.'

Instantly, she bolted across the corridors, going up the stairs, and finally she made it to the tower. 

She went up and released a breath.

"And may I ask what brings you here at this hour Ms. Sable?"

Nevermind, Blake sucked her breath back. She turned around to see the Headmaster himself, the old wizard was standing there as if he was expecting her.

"Well Headmaster Percival sir, I uhm-- was obviously sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking you say?"

"Yep." Blake said as if it was obvious.

"With your eyes open?" Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow while touching his long beard.

"What can I say sir," Blake shrugged. "I'm unique that way."

Dumbledore smiled fondly.

"I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place."

"Uhm Sir?"

"It's a riddle Ms. Sable."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows, trying to concentrate deeply. A few moments later and she just literally concluded with a random answer. It was too early to answer such brain nagging riddles anyways.

"The human race."

There was a small silence.

"Well that's my answer."

"I know Ms. Sable, and sadly it's incorrect."

Blake pouted and gave an exaggerated 'hmpf'. She suddenly felt warmth on her face, her eyes squinted, when she looked up it was the orange glow of the sun rising. It was beautiful.

"Well uhm sir, I'll just leave now." Blake said awkwardly.

"Have a good day Ms. Sable."

As Blake went to head down the astronomy tower, Dumbledore stayed back and pondered for a moment.

' _Someday she will know_ '

Blake skipped along the corridors, not knowing where she will go since it was still a bit early. Some students were already out, but none of the people she knew were there. She decided to roam around the castle for now before heading to the Great Hall for delicious breakfast.

' _Maybe I can check the Ravenclaw Common Room, Luna might be there._ ' Blake thought.

Before she could go in the direction though, a sudden orange blur caught her sight. This _blur_ turned a corner, and for some reason Blake was curious to see what it was so she followed it.

However much to her satisfaction of a new discovery, it was just a big, fluffy, cat. A furball. It was staring at Blake and Blake stared back. A few seconds passed and she suddenly realized what she was doing.

' _I'm having a staring contest with a cat_ ' Blake narrowed her eyes. ' _This is dumb._ '

She went to move her hand and surprisingly, the cat nudged its head to her hand while purring. If anyone saw Blake as off the moment, she looked like a little child who received candy.

Blake then picked up the cat, it purred even more making Blake coo at it. However she knew this cat belonged to _someone_ at least. I mean she wants a cat, but this cat seemed too much of a furrball. She started walking unconsciously while petting the ginger cat in her arms, actually it was too large to be a normal cat.

"Crookshanks!" A voice called in the distance.

Blake perked her head and looked down at the cat, who was now suddenly aware of the voice.

' _Maybe that's the owner_ ' Blake thought. ' _But seriously this cat's name is Crookshanks?_ '

She continued walking towards the voice but stopped when she saw a certain redhead and brunette witch. She hid herself in the corner, near the shadows, making her question her actions.

"Ron! Help me find him." Hermione said in frustration.

Ron yawned and groggily he said, "Hermione, that cat is probably fine." He rolled his eyes. "After all that cat was able to attack me last year."

Blake widened her eyes and looked down at the animal in her hands. ' _I think I found my partner in crime_.'

"That's because that _rat_ was our real enemy Ron!"

"You don't need to remind me," Ron grunted. "Not only Scabbers betrayed us but Harry too."

"Ron, I'm sure Harry did not--"

"I'm heading back, there's probably already breakfast and I'm starving."

There was silence and a frown etched upon Hermione's face. Blake, who just stood and watched everything, decided to make her presence known.

"Trouble in paradise Granger?"

Hermione's head perked up.

"I think I found your cat." Blake said stating the obvious.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed, a sudden rush of relief taking over her. "Bad cat! I haven't seen you in days!"

At that point, Blake couldn't hold her snort of laughter. However once she did, Hermione stopped paying attention to her cat and more of the Hufflepuff in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Blake chuckled. Hermione tried to make a straight face but a small smile split to her face.

"I think I want a cat now."

"You don't have a pet?" Hermione asked while finally taking Crookshanks in her arms.

"I have an owl but it's more like a family owl," Blake said while staring at the ginger cat.

Blake cleared her throat.

"Anyways that's all, I'll be on my way Granger."

"I still think I'm winning this bet," Hermione smiled. Blake stopped and stared.

"You know that bet doesn't even make sense."

"I know," Hermione shrugged but gave a soft smile. "But it doesn't have to make sense, it's.. fun."

Hermione then giggled lightly making Blake seem taken aback. How she's laughing because of something so illogical makes Blake question her, yet no words came from her mouth.

"Uh..."

The blonde and brunette stopped their interaction and slowly they turned their heads to see Ginny Weasley, standing there while looking at the two.

Blake was the first one to snap out of it.

"She-Weasley," Blake nodded.

"My name is Ginny." she snapped.

" _She-Weasley,_ and Granger." Blake started leaving. "Good day."

The two Gryffindors starred as she left, baffled by such a change of interaction.


	13. 011║Scarhead Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**THE MOMENT BLAKE SAT DOWN** with the rest of her other housemates, she could immediately feel the tension. It wasn't even because of her, it was because of that one "cheat".

Ever since the Triwizard Champions were elected by the goblet of fire, Hufflepuff celebrated in victory for the Hogwarts Champion was supposedly Cedric Diggory, the golden boy of the badger house. But no, that victory was basically stolen when the infamous Harry Potter-- who by the way, _somehow_ \-- managed to enter the tournament even though he isn't of age.

Though Blake could care any _less_ about the champions, it was amusing to see that her house-- the kind and sweet hufflepuffs-- were so _cold_ and _bitter_ towards the Gryffindors. It was a miraculous sight, one that Blake is sweetly cherishing. Another plus to her amusement, is that the Golden Trio is disbanding, and again, Blake is cherishing it.

However in her point of view, she doesn't understand why Hermione was so out of it lately. The brunette witch seemed to be all over the place at times, and not only that, she seemed to be siding with _gingerhead_ more. Now, she knows that she doesn't care-- or at least she won't admit anything again-- but the more logical choice is to side with the scarhead much to her dismay, I mean at least Harry Potter was more tolerable than _Weasley_.

That being said, you can clearly see the tension. Hufflepuffs glaring at the Gryffindors, the Golden Trio is sat apart, with Hermione and Ron beside each other, and Harry beside Neville in the opposite end. Herbology class was clearly eventful for the first time in ages Blake has seen it.

Later on during break, Blake decided to go to the lake to at least relax a bit, just to get away from the whole crowd simply gossiping about the tournament and its champions. Honestly, she was expecting no one to be there-- maybe Luna because that quirky girl showed up in the most random of places-- but other than that no one else, but lo and behold, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were there, having the _absolute time_ of their lives. Either way, Blake was still bored.

"What happened to your trio Potter?" Blake taunted.

Harry looked up and when he saw her, he looked more _relieved_ than annoyed.

"I think that's none of your business Sable."

"Just trying to start a conversation," Blake rolled her eyes.

"That's a first," Harry quirked his head. "And you could've simply said _hi_ to start a conversation."

"Cut me some slack Potter, it's not like I want to talk to you."

"Then _why_ are you here then? Talking to me?" Harry said while skeptically raising a brow.

"I'm bored. Plain and simple as that."

Blake continued walking until she reached the near end of the water, she took of her shoes and foot socks, then lightly dipped her feet into the freezing water. Harry watched as she walk a little farther until the water was near her knees.

"You're not _cold_?"

"Oh please, it's _freezing_."

"Then get out."

"No, I find it relaxing," Blake scoffed.

Harry then perked and sat straighter. "That reminds me," Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I was planning to look for you and talk anyways."

"What? Why?"

"You were in my dream."

"Gross," Blake scrunched her nose. "Pick a better pick up line Potter."

"No that's not what I--" Harry's ears turned a tinge pink. "Look, my dreams connect to things.. sometimes."

"And what do I connect to exactly?"

"I-I don't know," Harry sighed. "Maybe I thought you would know."

Blake narrowed her eyes for a moment, before smirking.

"Let's face it Potter, you _fancy_ me."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"You have like zero evidence."

"You dream about me."

"I just said!--"

"Amazing..."

Blake and Harry turned to look at Neville who was also at the shoreline of the lake, inspecting different plants.

"Uh Neville," Harry called. "You're doing it again."

"Oh.. sorry."

"Just this once, I'm not going to make fun of _whatever_ you were doing Longbottom, you just let me win an argument." Blake sneered at Harry.

"I think Malfoy is infecting you.." Harry mumbled. He grabbed the book that was near him, along with Neville's stuff.

"Magical Water Parts of the Highland locks?"

"Oh Moody gave it to me, t-that day we had tea." Neville replied. He turned to look at Blake. "Uh, he said he was looking for you too."

"Why me?"

"Maybe he also wants to apologize to you, you looked like you were--" Neville shut his mouth and squirmed away, noting Blake's glare.

Blake sighed. "It was just a headache, I was in the hospital wing early on."

Harry narrowed his eyes in question.

"It's nothing to be concerned with Potter, it's not like we're friends."

"Ouch.." Neville whispered under his breath. "Now to.. Oh hi guys!"

Harry and Blake turned around to see three people coming to them; Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, all tucked in the thickest of clothing. Hermione and Ron seemed to be arguing about something, but Ginny separated them quickly. It was a weird sight, for Blake at least.

Hermione was the one who stepped forward, ready to talk to Harry, but suddenly stopped when she saw Blake.

"Why are you here?"

"Can I not be here?"

She looked where Blake was standing.

"It's freezing you know..."

"I'm _relaxing_ , give me a fucking break already okay??"

Hermione looked taken aback by the language but then shook her head and finally faced Harry.

"So Harry, uh-- Ronald would like me to tell you--"

' _Can't that lazy idiot do it himself_ ' Blake rolled her eyes.

"--that Seamus has told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for you."

"Right well, you can tell Ron.." Harry stopped confused. "Wait _what_?"

Hermione winced and seemed to try and remember exactly what she said before trying to go back to Ron. The sight was honestly now revolting to Blake.

"Look Granger," Blake called. "Just give scarhead boy the main point of whatever you were trying to say. Honestly it shouldn't even be you speaking but the red mophead behind you-- and no I'm not talking about you _She-Weasley_."

"My name is still Ginny.." the girl redhead murmured.

"C'mon Mione, just tell Harry like I said.." Ron tried to talk to Hermione, who still looked conflicted.

"Helga, are you that _dense_ Weasley?! She's not an owl!"

"Yeah and why are you even here Sable? Don't got any real friends?"

"Ron.. that's enough please." Hermione quietly pleaded.

"Maybe I don't need friends Weasley, unlike you, I don't care if I'm well known or not. I swear you stoop so low like the weasel you are."

Ron got his wand out and pointed it at Blake, who was now moving to the shoreline to also get out of the water.

" _Slugulus Erecto!_ "

"Ron!"

Luckily, Blake dodged the spell and finally readied her wand.

"Seriously Weasley? You're using the same spell that backfired on you during second year?"

Ron then rushed forward, breaking free of his sisters hold, Hermione still trying to yell for him to stop whereas Neville looked petrified on spot and Harry stopping Hermione from going near the two any further.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

" _Protego!_ "

A magical barrier went in front of Blake and blocked the spell, the people who witnessed stood shocked as Blake performed the difficult charm in front of them.

"H-how did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Unlike you, I have a brain Weasley," Blake sneered. "And I use it wisely."

Blake was about to say a spell before Hermione broke free of Harry's grasp (she elbowed him) and went in between them.

"That's enough, _please_."

Hermione looked at Blake with a small plea in her eyes.

"I'll only put it down if _he_ puts it down."

Ron grunted, before lowering his wand down slowly. "You slimy--"

" _Locomotor Wibbly!"_

Immediately, Ron fell down as the Jelly Legs jinx enveloped his body. Hermione and Ginny luckily caught him.

"He was lowering his wand!" Hermione yelled.

Blake looked taken aback. "Seriously? He started it, he taunted me, yet you're still defending him? Unbelievable."

Blake packed her small pouch and went to leave, ignoring the calls from Hermione. Blake turned around one last time, but not to look at Hermione and instead Harry.

"Potter, the main point of what Granger was saying was that _basically_ Hagrid was looking for you. You're welcome."

And without any other word, she left.


	14. 012║Unconscious Doings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**SITTING IN MOODY’S OFFICE** was something not really anticipated by Blake in any way, yet here she was, sitting in a room where all sorts of weird things are and a chest that creeped the hell out of her. Blake could barely focus, and honestly she just wanted to get out of there.

“Sable,” Moody grunted. “I’m sure you would like an apology from me from our last lesson.”

Blake was silent, she was really uncomfortable. The chest near started shaking again, a loud yell or growl erupting from it.

“Don’t mind that, it’s something that no one would like to see.”

She focused her attention on the Professor before her, an intimidating aura surrounding her.

“Sir,” Blake called in a strained manner. “Thank you for the apology-- err-- but I’m fine now sir, I just got a headache from our class. I wasn’t feeling well that’s all.”

Moody’s fake eye focused on her, he narrowed his eyes.

“If I may ask Ms. Sable, have you felt severe pain like that before?”

Blake shook her head. “Well no sir, but I’m sure it was just a fever.”

“I see,” he grunted. “One last question before you go, have you had any weird dreams lately?”

_‘_ **_Blake._ ** _’_

She widened her eyes.

‘ ** _Please stop!_** _’_

_‘_ **_She’s only a child!_ ** _’_

“No sir,” Blake lied. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why the Professor would ask a question like that. He’s mad and probably insane looking, but she was sure he wasn’t a psychic. So _why_?

“I see…” Moody murmured. He got up and limped to Blake, giving her a book. “Take this as my apology, Longbottom has a knack for Herbology, I’ve heard you secretly have a talent in Potions.”

Blake took the book from his hand and skimmed the inside, it was full of notes and complete information on various potions, though it was mostly incomplete.

 _Written by the Brightest Star_. Blake scrunched her nose at the weird name.

‘ _Who in their right mind would name themselves this?_ ’ Blake wondered. She cleared her throat once more before looking at Professor Moody again.

“Thank you sir, I’ll be off now.”

And with that she left, however when leaving the room it seemed she felt more at ease now. She didn't even notice how uneasy she was, and it made her feel-- she looked back to the room she just left--

Curiosity killed the cat right?

“Look I know that you may have different views but it is really important--”

Blake nodded without thinking, she tried looking around, wondering how she even ended up here. Was she in the courtyard? And where was Daphne?

“--you don’t even need to join you know, but if you’re willing just give me two sickles to buy this pin to show you’re interested _at least._ ”

She continued nodding, but suddenly stopped. Her hand unconsciously gave something to the person in front of her, she shook her head, her focus suddenly being on the witch she just gave _money_ to; Hermione Granger.

The Gryffindor seemed to drop something on her hand. It was a pin.

“I can’t believe-- well thank you Sable.”

Blake stared.

“Huh?”

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, her face turning to a light pink tinge.

“Even though I babbled so much, you still listened, I’m grateful.”

“Huh?!”

“I mean I could tell Harry and Ron were so reluctant, but I didn’t expect you to be open to this-- considering how you’re pureblood and--”

“Granger,” Blake gripped her shoulder, Hermione stood still. “What exactly happened?”

“You bought a S.P.E.W pin?”

Blake blinked.

“S.P.E.W?”

“Society for the Promotion of Elfish Warfare.” Hermione nodded.

“I see…” Blake pinched the bridge of her nose.

She doesn’t even _remember_ how she got here, and she _swore_ she'd never done sleepwalking before.

“But Sable…”

Blake was about to annoyingly growl at Hermione and return the pin, and probably yell at her for such a profound idea. The fact that she would never do this-- _ever_ in her mind-- just makes her angrier.

But when she looked at her-- no words came out, in fact it felt like she couldn't move.

“It’s been hard,” Hermione fiddled with her fingers. “But thank you, I really mean it.”

Hermione smiled. A smile that she has never seen before, it was as if her smile _changed-_ \- into something more magical.

Blake said no more, her shock overtaking her. She nodded and went on her own way, perhaps this encounter was _okay_. Maybe better than okay, more than she thought.

' _How important was this anyways?_ ' Blake thought.

She looked back, and sure enough Hermione was still promoting her _S.P.E.W._ Most of the students were ignoring her, some seemed interested but went away after the pins. 

' _Stubborn witch_.' She rolled her eyes.

But as she continued walking, her pace slowed down, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, a pang in her chest. _Maybe_ , just maybe, Blake wanted to help.

She just doesn't know how...

But first, what exactly _happened_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter serving as an intermission before the first task, please bare with my writer's block :>


	15. 013║Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**IT SEEMS AS IF BLAKE** had random encounters with scarhead boy a lot lately. The first was of course during her _supposedly_ relaxing time by the lake. The second was when he called her to _thank_ her for the book she apparently gave him, which by the way is _false_ \-- at least to Blake anyway. And just like now, the third encounter, all she wanted was to look for anyone else at least-- or no one at all! But nope, the fourth triwizard champion just magically appeared before her.

“And what do you want Potter?” Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Well I do still feel guilty cause you left me your book--”

“I told you I don’t remember giving--”

“--and I understand why you’re pretending that you didn’t..”

Blake sighed frustratedly and began to walk away. It was hopeless, she thought. Not only does she not remember such an encounter, but she also realized people were _staring_. I mean who wouldn’t, the boy who lived is talking to the hufflepuff snake, a “ _she-malfo_ y” is what people labelled her was. True enough, if this continued, rumors would spread.

Blake would _never_ let that happen, so fine, she let the teenage boy behind her follow her to a room, and not just any room but the _Come and Go Room_. Not a great name, but Blake was too lazy to think of a great one.

The room tended to appear when Blake needed it, discovering it in her second year when she accidentally got lost and did _not_ want to become of the petrified victims at the time. The fact that she is using this room just to get away from prying eyes, to properly talk to scarhead boy, and to be able to show her inner anger was a standard childish attitude for Blake. But she was honestly tired and desperate.

The moment they halted inside the room, Harry stopped blabbering about what he was going on about and looked around. The interior was set as if they were in a secret restaurant, where in two sofas were placed in the center, a place for talking.

Blake turned around to face the boy who was still in awe.

“So what do you want.”

“What is this place?”

“Some secret room I found before,” Blake growled. “Now what is it.”

“Ah right..” Harry gulped, his awkwardness getting to him. “I need your help again.”

Blake plopped on the couch tiredly. She pondered for a moment.

“If I help you, would you do me a favor?”

“Oh sure,” Harry nodded. “Depends on what the favor is tho...”

Blake sent a ferocious glare as if to not test her.

“Or yes any favor is fine.” Harry looked away.

“Ok Potter, what do you need help with?”

“I want you to teach me that spell you used on Ron a while back. The one that protected you.”

Blake stopped for a moment, thinking about the benefits and consequences of this, on one hand there’s a possibility that will give her immense annoyance by the Slytherins, especially Draco if he knows about this-- but what if he _doesn’t_ know.

“Ok Potter, I’ll help you.”

Harry silently cheered.

“Thank you Sable, the first task is tomorrow and I really need--”

“Woah Scarheard!” Blake pinched her nose. “This spell isn’t easy to learn, I can’t teach you right away!”

“What?!”

Blake smacked Harry’s head. “You’re pretty dense sometimes, I don’t know how Granger deals with you and the red _mophead_ \--”

She looked at Harry with narrow eyes.

“--now that I think about it, you’re also a _mophead_. Seriously! Do you guys even know what a _haircut_ is?”

“Haven’t had the time…” Harry murmured.

“Alright look, I can’t teach you before the first task. _But_ I can teach you before your other tasks, we can meet by the stairway of the seventh floor.” Blake huffed. “And _don’t_ bring anyone, if you do I _will_ leave you in a room where you can never get out off.”

Harry nodded. “Understandable. But what favor do you need?”

Blake smirked. “You’re going to help me find my imposter.”

Harry stared.

…

…

“Wait, you’re _serious_.”

“Of course I’m serious you dumbarse!”

“How do you know you have an imposter?”

“The book,” Blake scoffed. “I’m telling you I don’t remember giving you such a thing, why would I even help you in the first place?”

“You’re helping me no--”

“Shut up,” Blake glared. “I’m only helping you _now_ so you can help me. Got that?”

Harry ruffled his hair and sighed. “Fine I guess..”

“Great!” Blake smirked. “We still have time so I guess we can start now.”

“Wait wha--?”

“ _Stupefy_.”

Harry suddenly got knocked back and flew where some couches stood. He fell to the ground and groaned weakly.

“I wasn’t ready…”

Blake shrugged. “I honestly just wanted to do that.”

She went over to help the boy up but stopped as he suddenly reached her hand. “Oh and one more thing, don’t you _dare_ tell Granger about this.” She pulled him up discreetly.

“Why?”

“It’s none of your business Potter,” she sneered. “You need to learn how to be on guard.”

“You’re stronger than you look,” Harry grumbled.

“I play quidditch like you scarhead,” Blake raised her eyebrow. “Although how you said it was rude, I’ll take that as a complement.”

Harry sighed.

“Again!” Blake readied her wand. “Get ready to say _Protego_.”

“You just _love_ that I’m suffering.” Harry gave a dead stare.

“Indeed.”

Blake shot a spell, this continued on but Harry wasn’t able to block any of her spells. It resulted into him dodging it instead. After a while the two had to separate, after a discreet warning from Blake, the two went in separately into the Great Hall for dinner.

If only she knew that there would be prying eyes-- if only she knew those eyes belonged to a curious Hermione Granger, who noticed the small interaction between her best friend and academic rival before entering the Great Hall.


	16. 014║The First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**HERMIONE MADE HER WAY** to the arena where all the champions are to compete in for the first task. Before going to the seats for the students though, she decided to check on her best friend first. Now the question is _how_ …

She can’t simply walk in the tent where all champions are there awaiting their instructions, so a not so smart idea came to her head, she could go to the back of the tent and look for Harry. She nodded to herself, finally making a decision.

Sadly, she wasn’t unnoticed by one person. Yes, that person is Blake Sable. Not to sound like a creep, Blake has been _observing_ Hermione as if she was fighting herself.

‘ _The brightest witch of our age everyone_ ’ Blake thought.

When Hermione finally decided to take action, Blake unconsciously followed her, curious as to what she is doing. When Blake found her behind the tent, she looked like she just found a lost puppy.

“Are you _lost_ Granger?”

Hermione whipped her head to the Hufflepuff, in the spur of the moment she quickly grabbed Blake and pulled her down to where she was.

“Are you insa--?!”

“SHHH! We musn’t get caught.” Hermione whisper-yelled.

Blake rolled her eyes but found their situation amusing.

“Seriously though, what are you doing??”

Hermione sighed. “I’m _trying_ to check if Harry is feeling alright.”

“He’s probably fine Granger, the task hasn’t even started yet.”

The brunette witch narrowed her eyes. “Oh and you know because you’ve been talking to him lately?”

Blake quirked her head.

“Oh come off it,” Hermione scoffed. “I saw you talking to Harry yesterday, you look suspicious.”

“So you’ve been _watching_ me Granger?” Blake smirked.

“Don’t dodge my question--!”

Just then the small slit of the tent opened to reveal Harry looking at both of them.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Harry!” Hermione rushed to hug her best friend. Blake walked along, trying to find the exit.

 _SNAP_!

The flash of a camera blinded the three of them, Blake squinted her eyes before growling in annoyance.

“Ah~ young love!” Rita Skeeter came in dramatically. “How.. stirring.”

Her eyes flickered to Blake and Hermione, then finally Harry.

“And some conflict?”

Blake huffed and glared. “Ratita.”

“It’s Rita, Ms. Sable,” the witch adjusted her glasses. “I’m sure you already know that.”

“Who cares? You disgust me.”

Silence. All eyes were on them.

Rita cleared her throat. “If everything goes unfortunately today, you three--”

She saw Blake’s glare.

“--two may even take the front page.”

‘ _Like that’s any better_ ’ Blake scoffed, but stopped to realize what she was thinking about. ‘ _I’m not part anymore but I still feel angry?_ ’

“You have no business here,” Krum walked near them, speaking with his thick accent. “This tent is for champions and friends.”

Rita gave a fake smile, one that Blake has seen before, she was up to something and the Hufflepuff was sure of it.

“No matter, we got what we wanted.”

_SNAP!_

The camera flashes again, but this time at Krum.

“Good day Champions!” Dumbledore enters with the other headmasters and Barty Crouch. “Gather ‘round please.”

“Now you’ve waited, you’ve wondered.” He continued. “And at last the moment has arrived!”

Everyone gathered around in a circle, Blake stepping away leaning on one of the poles, her eyes landed on Hermione, who was within the circle of champions. She held her laugh.

“A moment all four of you can appreciate--” Dumbledore had to double take his head. “What are you doing here Ms. Granger?”

“Oh uh..” Hermione awkwardly said. Blake did a small chuckle but tried to look serious as she stepped.

“There you are Granger!” Blake laughed. “We should probably best be off to our seats!”

Quickly, she grabbed Hermione’s arm and exited the tent, letting out her laugh as she got out, leaving the champions and everyone else who was inside the tent look at them in amusement and weirdness.

“G-Granger,” Blake wheezed. “The brightest witch of her age! Acting like a twat!”

Hermione turned red for a moment, ready to make a comeback-- but instead she found Blake genuinely laughing. Maybe not for the right reasons per say, but it was as if they were friends, something Hermione found as an accomplishment. So she laughed as well, only for a moment, and stopped only to _smirk_ at her.

When Blake calmed down, she turned to look at the brunette witch.

“What?”

“Nothing..” Hermione’s face turned into a flush pink as she averted her eyes.

“Nothing?”

“I--” She looked back at Blake with a small smile. “You just look really pretty when you smile like that.”

“Oh..” It was Blake’s turn to turn into a shade of pink, but quickly she composed herself. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Granger, I _smile_ all the time.”

“That’s smirking Blake!” Hermione giggled.

Blake stopped and stared, her eyes showing wonder. Hermione realized she just used her first name, she didn’t know what to say. The two stayed silent for a few seconds, making eye contact at last.

“Her--”

“Blake! There you are!” The sudden interruption caused the two girls to look as if they were caught doing something bad. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Daphne immediately went to Blake’s side.

“Draco’s been telling us that you’ve been wandering off in different places half of the time, honestly Blake, when you go missing like that it makes me worry--”

The Slytherin stopped talking to look at Hermione, who was back to her awkward state.

“Oh Granger..” Daphne said. “I didn’t interrupt anything important did I?”

“Well--”

“No.”

The two girls turned their attention to Blake.

“You didn’t interrupt anything Daphne,” she flicked her gaze to Hermione. “I just happened to bump into Granger and remind her that she acknowledges my leading in Potions.”

“Flaunting again Blake?”

“Precisely,” Blake smirked at Daphne.

“I’ll be on my way then,” Hermione said as she rushed to the stands. Blake’s gaze lingering on her.

“Hey are you alright?”

“Wha--” Blake’s attention snapped back to Daphne. “Of course I am, c’mon let’s go back to the others then.”

The Slytherin smiled and held her arm as they went to the stands, Blake shook her head, her pride taking a toll on her.

Meanwhile what the two girls didn’t know was that Daphne saw everything. It started out by Daphne questioning Draco, Nott, and Blaise, but Pansy was the one who gave her the closest answer with the statement of ‘she’s probably fighting the mudblood again’, and so Daphne began to look for her. Only to then hear Blake’s laugh from a distance, a laugh she is familiar with because she’s one of the only ones who can make Blake genuinely laugh.

So the moment she saw Blake and Hermione, she stopped in her tracks, quietly trying to decide what to make of the situation. Her stomach felt knotted, she felt bothered, the feeling of her heart pounding loudly being tugged harshly.. she had to stop it. So she did, she stopped whatever Blake was about to say to the Gryffindor witch.

Perhaps it was a sense of justice, she thought. Maybe it wasn’t right to see the known Hufflepuff snake getting along with one of the lions.

She watched Blake’s eyes linger on Hermione, the uneasy feeling was still there.

Or maybe, it was because Daphne liked the girl next to her right now. Something she’s questioned herself for a long time. Just by staying next to the blonde beside her, butterflies rise and happiness surges.

The girl who’s by her side, standing up for Daphne, having fun with her, and just staying with her--maybe not as much as Draco-- but ever since then, she felt as if it was just her and Blake. She was _fully herself_ with her.

Ever since…

She looked at Blake who was focused on the match.

...her first formal dance.

_BANG!_

The cannon fired, signalling the start of the first task.

Daphne leaned on Blake.

‘ _This is fine right?_ ’

The dragon did a fierce roar, Krum going for the golden egg. The crown screamed.

“Daphne?”

Blake looked at her questioningly, worried that she wasn’t feeling well. Instead Daphne smiled and continued to lean on her.

“Just a little tired.”

Blake nodded and turned her attention back to the dangerous task.

‘ _This is fine._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finallyy!! 2 chapters in one go. Also, I hope ya'll know that the story centers around hermione and blake, and their conflicts so please don't question me why i didn't add harry's ass being whooped then end up going through the first task. :>


	17. 015║A Formal Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

╔═══════════════╗

**_August 30, 1990_ **

╚═══════════════╝

**DAPHNE GREENGRASS STOOD** in front of the mirror, making sure her dress was properly fixed and proper. She took a few deep breaths, her first formal dance was really happening, and just right before her birthday. She tied a ribbon around her hair, took one last look, before exiting her room to greet everyone in the main hall of the Greengrass manor.

Going near the stairway, she could hear the lively chatter rising, another deep breath came out of her, she was nervous. She took a peak, her father and mother were discussing something with the house-elf, her little sister was cheerful and excited as always. Unfortunately before she could muster up courage herself, Astoria called out on her.

"Daphne! You're finally here!"

Galloran Greengrass, Daphne's father, raised his head to see little 10 year old Daphne, she looked lost but at the same time prim and proper. He smiled proudly and told his wife to ready the guests. Daphne's mother walked to the grand staircase and tapped the side of her champagne glass with a small spoon.

At once, all the guests silenced and ceased their conversation.

"Good evening everyone!" Galloran greeted. "As you know we are here today to not only get ready to celebrate my little Daphne's birthday later on, but to officially have her first ballroom dance!"

Everyone clapped. Daphne descended the grand stairway and elegantly bowed with grace, being one of the Sacred Twenty Eight families, they have to keep tradition. The other families in the room who were watching the young girl with awe, held their sons tightly as if to assert to them that they grant authority to woo the lass.

Daphne however, just wanted all of this to be over. But she has to keep up the act, at least for the guests and her family. So she descended down the stairs, awaiting her first dance, of course things weren't _that_ easy. No in fact she must be _swooned_ , she must accept her partner before dancing as her mother implies.

Once she was down, she started greeting the guests, a lively chatter already rising once more. The boys walked up to her in a diligent manner, waiting who she would choose. She knew some of them anyway, friends like Malfoy, Nott, Flint. The rest were purely strangers to her.

' _Perhaps it would be wiser to choose someone I know,_ ' Daphne thought as she sighed. She couldn't let people wait.

But before she could do anything, the doors to the Greengrass Manor opened, the wind blew discreetly and the moonlight was shown. There stood Phoenix Sable, in his grace whilst holding the hand of a 10 year old Blake in not a dress, but a ladylike suit.

Some guests ceased conversation just to catch a glimpse of the newly arrived guests, nonetheless the small party gathering continued.

"I apologize for being late Galloran," Phoenix greeted as he nodded to everyone in the room as well as they made their way to the Greengrasses.

"It's no problem Phoenix," Galloran nodded. "Oh my, is this--?"

"My daughter Blake, yes," Phoenix held her shoulder. "She insisted wearing a suit instead of a dress, I think it's rather dashing on her more than a dress anyways."

"I agree," Titus Nott said. "Did she also want to cut her hair?"

"Well--"

"It was bothering me," Blake spoke out while shrugging, the guests turning. "My hair kept blowing at my face when I was flying on my broom."

The adults, though gave looks of shock at the young girl's manner, chuckled at her odd reason.

"Blake." Phoenix gave a stern stare.

"Sorry dad," Blake looked away. "I'll uhh-- take a look around."

And before Phoenix could do anything, just like that Blake escaped. Phoenix sighed at his daughter's actions and manner. He grabbed a drink from the table nearby.

"She seems like a Slytherin to me." Lucius Malfoy stepped out to greet him. "Slipping away from your own grasp easily."

"That's what you think," Phoenix said with a dead stare. "Any house would do except for the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors."

"She still reminds us too much of her," Titus murmured quietly. "I'm a bit worried--"

"Nonsense." Phoenix spoke out. "She won't be anywhere near resemblance nor reminiscent of her."

Phoenix Sable took a sip of the drink, clearing his throat, his eyes roaming around in search for his daughter.

The music started playing, Galloran, along with the other pureblood families went to look at who was dancing, Theodore with Pansy, Gregory and Milicent, some other partners, and surprisingly Draco with Astoria, even if she was two years younger. However as most families smiled upon the children dancing, one child was missing and she was supposed to be the one in the spotlight, Daphne Greengrass was nowhere to be seen.

A gust of wind blew her hair as Daphne sat by the stairs of the porch, facing the garden. A bell would ring and signify that it would be her birthday, she wanted time to fly faster and just let her turn 11 already. However instead of time following what she asked for, it seemed to do the opposite. Not only that, but it was a chilly evening. She sighed at her bad luck.

A small creak was heard behind her, instantly she turned her back around to get ready for the scolding of her parents. Instead, she found an uncomfortable Blake fixing her suit as she looked around. The two girls stopped and stared at each other. Both in shock, both looking caught.

Daphne went to open her mouth and say something, but Blake cut her off.

"Pshtsts! Don't snitch!" Blake whisper-yelled. "I just want fresh air!"

"I was going to tell you the same thing!" Daphne said back. "I'm not supposed to be out here."

"Oh? So you're breaking the rules?" Blake smirked.

"Shut up!" Daphne laughed. "I just feel... like being out here."

"What's your name?"

"Daphne."

"Greengrass?" Blake stood baffled.

"The one and only..." Daphne sighed.

Blake silently walked near her.

"Isn't this your dance?"

"It is."

"Then why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't feel like it, I would rather wait for my birthday than dance." Daphne huffed. "By the way you didn't tell me _your_ name."

"I guess I'm a mystery." Blake shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me to dance on the edge of mystery?" Daphne scoffed.

"Although that is also a good truthful saying," Blake offered her hand. "I was going to say that mystery is truth's dancing partner."

Daphne looked at Blake weirdly.

"You aren't serious."

"I am," Blake hummed. "More so than dancing with one of the boys inside."

"It's just us two girls."

"So?"

"Outside."

"Lighten up," Blake rolled her eyes. "I'm bored."

The music was loud enough for the two girls to hear. Daphne looked at Blake's hand and though there was some hesitation, she took it gently. Blake walked into the more open space of the garden, the two still holding hands.

"I don't know how to dance." Daphne said bluntly.

"I don't know either!" Blake laughed wholeheartedly.

The two girls stared at each other, then started laughing hysterically while going around in circles. They were dancing, at least that's what it was to them.

Little did they know, Galloran and Phoenix stood near the doors of the porch, watching their daughters move in a not so tame manner.

"If Blake was a son, we could arrange a contract for marriage." Galloran sipped his drink.

"We thought she was one too," Phoenix chuckled.

"Although she looks like you, she acts like her." Galloran quietly said. "I'm sure you know that."

Phoenix gripped his drink. "No idea what you're talking about."

"You can't ignore Eridani forever," Galloran said. "You of all people should know that--"

"She's dead Galloran." Phoenix glared. "That witch isn't _that_ smart to cheat death."

The bell rang. The guests inside cheered, a lively ambience awaiting, and the wind stopped for a moment. The two girls who were laughing outside stopped.

"Well happy birthday Daphne."

"Thanks." Daphne smiled.

"Blake!"

"Daphne!"

The two kids looked to the porch where their names were called, the two fathers calling their children to return back. Blake gave a distressed sigh, to which Daphne giggled at, together the two walked back happy even if they were so going to get in trouble.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


╔═══════════════╗

**_Present Day_ **

╚═══════════════╝

"The Yule Ball is tradition--"

"--though I really don't care about it--"

"--it is a respectable event."

All houses were learning about the unexpected task in their respected area, with their respected housemates. Hermione was with the Gryffindors, listening intently as Minerva McGonagall discussed the traditional ball. Daphne, who was with the Slytherins, felt excited as their head of house Severus Snape-- through an unenthusiastic greasy professor-- explained about the dance. Lastly Blake...

..she was dying inside.

" _Whyyyyy_ " Blake groaned.

Pomona Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house, continued to enthusiastically discuss the ball itself. Most of the girl's heads turned to Cedric-- Mr. Pretty Boy-- since he is a champion and the captain of the Quidditch team. Unlike her many housemates however, Blake was not so excited about the ball. But either way, she will pay no mind to it.

"It is first and foremost, a dance!"

Hermione smiled.

"A time for students to _possibly_ snog-- revolting."

Daphne smiled.

"A wondrous experience for you young lads and lasses!"

Blake stared at nothing. She did not smile.


	18. 016║Detention With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**SO THE DUMBEST THING** happened to Blake recently. In fact it was _so_ recent, that she's paying for the price of it now. She is now stuck with _Hermione Granger_ , out everyone it just had to be her. Great. But in all honesty, Blake was just mad that the Professors didn't trust her enough. She huffed.

' _What a pain._ ' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**_Moments Earlier..._ **

"Ok everyone! Today we will do a review on the summoning and banishing charms; _Accio_ and _Depulso_."

Professor Filius Flitwick stated while preparing. It was a Wednesday morning and he was in an active mood for the Charms class. Meanwhile, a grouchy Blake looked bored and _tired_.

The only reason why she was tired in the first place was because she _had to_ teach the scarhead boy the protection spell her father taught her. Sadly, her father's teaching methods don't live up to mr. boy-who-lived because he kept failing. However at one point he _did_ conjure up a small barrier.

She looked to where he was sitting, he looked just as tired as her, maybe even more tired due to the tasks he has as a champion. Blake sighed, her mind drained as her boredom got to her.

While everyone was practicing their charms, Blake sneakily got a book out of her small bag, the one Professor Moody gave her before. She admits that the book was very.. interesting. The author had the most childish name _but_ the content inside seemed so advanced, as if it was meant for a sixth or seventh year. Either way, Blake was enjoying every piece of information in the book.

At one point she did question some things, as to why there were little doodles in the book, sometimes poems and quotes that seemed weird to her liking. At one point she even saw riddles written on a page.

"𝓘 𝓪𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮. 𝓘'𝓶 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯 𝓮𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓽𝔂, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 & 𝓼𝓹𝓪𝓬𝓮. _"_

She's heard this before.. but she can't seem to recall where.

"Ms Sable."

She looked up from her book to see Professor Flitwick looking at her, along with the whole class.

"So you've finally returned to us," Flitwick smiled. "Now just to make sure you've been paying attention, I'm sure you won't mind me asking you a trivial question."

Blake smirked. ' _Easy._ ' She's known most of the spells because her dad was excellent in spells.

"I don't mind Professor Fili."

Flitwick raised a brow. "I see, then I'll repeat a question from earlier, who is Felix Summerbee?"

Blake stared.

' _Felix Summerwho?!_ ' she screamed in her mind. ' _Crap, I was so sure it was a spell question_.'

"Well Ms. Sable?"

"Uh.."

Flitwick sighed. "Felix Summerbee the wizard who created the Cheering charm."

"Riiiight," Blake cleared her throat. "Totally knew that Professor."

"Detention Ms. Sable." Flitwick said sternly. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I would like you to turn in an essay about one spell that you are interested in."

"But--"

"No buts Ms. Sable. You've been aloof lately, to the point where you didn't turn in your Charms homework. If you continue to be like this, I would have to lower your grade."

Flitwick and Blake had an eye contest, neither one wanting to back down, especially Blake.

Hermione, who was watching the whole ordeal along with the others cocked her head to the side, wondering why Blake would act like this. Maybe she gave up? No, Hermione shook her head, that couldn't possibly be the reason.

" _Fine_." Blake huffed as she sat back down.

"Good," Flitwick nodded. "And just to be _sure_ you will do as I asked, work in the library, I'm busy myself but I'm sure Ms. Granger won't mind accompanying you."

Both Hermione and Blake looked at their Charms Master.

"Wha--?"

"Pardon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Sable, _please_ focus. I'm sure you wouldn't want Professor Flitwick giving you another detention," Hermione eyed the girl. "That was very careless of you."

" _Awwww_ does Granger care for me? How _nice_." Blake said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Sable," Hermione huffed. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Blake shrugged.

" _Sable_ \--"

"Granger." Blake glared.

The two had a stare down. Blake scoffed and went back to her parchment which was still blank. Hermione stood up and went to the shelves to probably look for a book.

With the time she had, Blake looked around-- no she did not continue the essay writing-- she looked around and saw girls _giggling_ , and it's not those cute giggles but those giggles that are quite hysterical. She looked to the source, just a couple of ravenclaws and gryffindors looking at--

' _No shit_.'

Did Blake's eyes deceive her? Is she really looking at the star quidditch player of the Bulgarians, Viktor Krum, sitting on a table, _inside_ the library, _with_ a book in his hands? Well Blake can't judge, I mean here she was, a chaser for the Hufflepuff team, sometimes being a bookworm at times, however people already knew that. But _this_ , this was something so unexpected. In fact it was so unexpected that her curiosity got the best of her.

Before Hermione came back to scold her, she got a piece of her parchment, and started writing.

 _'_ 𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏 _'_ 𝒕𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒚 _,_ 𝒊𝒕 _'_ 𝒔𝒐𝒃𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒅𝒐𝒏 _'_ 𝒕𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒏 _.'_

Quickly, she crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw the ball at him. As expected, he caught it, the reflexes of a star seeker. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Just like that in a flash, the ball was thrown back.

 _'_ ℑ _'_ 𝔪𝔰𝔲𝔯𝔭𝔯𝔦𝔰𝔢𝔡 _,_ 𝔟𝔲𝔱𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔯𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 _._ ℑ𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔣𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔡 _.'_

Blake had to squint at the handwriting while reading that. Once she got the message, she laughed hysterically.

' _First of all friends? HA as if!'_ Blake continued laughing, drawing some attention to her in the library. ' _Second of all, he fancies Her-- Granger? This guy is completely delusional.'_

' _Total opposites, there's no way she would like someone like him._ '

' ** _It doesn't matter if you win,_** _'_

Blake widened her eyes.

' ** _as long as you give everything in your heart._** '

She shook her head.

Blake gave a cat smirk to Krum who was actually awaiting a response. She gave a thumbs up and he sat there confused.

After that Blake sighed while rubbing her head. She knows that voice, she's heard it before, like way before her weird headaches started.

That melodic voice...

' ** _You'll always remember won't you Blake?_** _'_

"It can't be--?"

"It can't be what?"

Hermione already walked back to the table with a book in her hand. Her other hand being on her hip.

"You didn't even start your essay yet!"

Blake blinked.

"Well.. I'm uhh-- looking for inspiration you know?"

She looked anywhere other than Hermione's eyes, in fact she looked at Krum's seat, he wasn't there anymore. She swore he was just there just a second ago--

"Seriously Sable, are you feeling unwell again?"

"What? No." Blake shook her head and scoffed. "I told you it's nothing."

"Oh _sure_ , nothing. Give me a proper answer."

Blake rolled her eyes while playing with the parchment of paper in front of her. Hermione, who was on the other side of the table with her book (Blake tried to see the cover but Hermione was blocking it), moved her head to look at the Hufflepuff.

"Please."

Blake finally looked at her in the eyes, brown eyes that resembled chocolate, eyes that pleaded with her. She looked away quickly.

"Maybe I just-- don't want to anymore.. look I don't know."

"You're giving up?"

"What if I am?" Blake exasperated.

"I see.."

Blake looked up to Hermione who gave a sad smile while going back to her book, her hands finally uncovering the cover. It was a book about _dancing_ , if this wasn't such a tense atmosphere then Blake would've laughed and teasing her.

But it was silent, so she started to write instead.

When Hermione sighed, her attention was caught and she immediately stopped writing.

"I know that wasn't the real reason, but it's fine."

No answer.

"But I guess I'm half relieved, there will be no competition whatsoever."

She went to look up and smile at Blake.

_BA DUM!_

' _That smile..._ ' Blake gazed. ' _How do you do that?_ '

"Am I finally going to be first in potions?"

"Don't get cocky Granger," Blake huffed. "Potions is the only subject you will _never_ surpass me."

"You really like Potions huh?"

"Not the teacher though," Blake chuckled.

"I agree." Hermione giggled.

Blake and Hermione stared at each other. Blake felt a reminiscing aura around her, it was weird, a feeling she can't explain. The two quickly averted their gazes at the same time.

"I think you really need to finish your essay." Hermione cleared her throat.

"Fine," Blake prepared her quill.

She tapped it on the table.

"But if I finish in under five minutes then you have to go with me somewhere instead of going to the great hall."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Ok?"

Blake smirked and started writing as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


If you were someone who wasn't in the great hall as of this moment for lunch, then you would be surprised to see Blake Sable and Hermione Granger walking beside each other. Well not really _beside_ each other, it was more like Blake was walking really fast leaving the witch behind her to try and keep up.

The two reached the Astronomy tower. It was a cloudy day, with a quiet and peaceful air.

"What are we doing here--?"

Hermione saw an outstretched hand in front of her, Blake staring at her with a deep gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione blushed, her cheeks turning into a light pink.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." Blake stared. "A book won't be much help this time."

Hermione looked away from her, suddenly conscious about her actions. She sighed and took her hand.

"I don't think anyone would ask me anyways.."

' _Ha I'm not so sure about that_.' Blake thought. ' _Krum has a little crush on you after all_.'

"--also why are you helping me?"

"Just felt like it." Blake shrugged. She started placing Hermione's right hand on her shoulder, where as she held the other hand.

"Felt like it?" Hermione slowly smiled.

"You're getting cocky again Granger," Blake rolled her eyes. "Focus."

Blake spun her around and pulled her back, making Hermione trip on her.

"See? You're clumsy."

"I wasn't ready!"

"Oh?" Blake led her around in a circle, spinning her once more, this time her back facing Blake. "You should always be ready for anything."

Hermione sighed. "That's true."

Blake chuckled and continued to sway with Hermione, this time both are matching paces.

"Wow you learn fast," Blake remarked. "Not really surprised though."

"You're very weird Sable." Hermione laughed and gave an unlady like snort.

Blake held a smile. She continued swaying and twirling Hermione around until she got the hang of it. The wind blew by them, making Hermione shiver a bit, a cold December breeze.

"Do you feel that Granger?" Blake said quietly. She took a deep breath.

"Winter is coming, the deadliest and most exciting season of the year."

Hermione hummed.

"I still prefer a warm season,"

Blake caught her as she went for another twirl.

"--but I agree that it is really the most anticipated."

And then Blake was caught off guard. Arms wrapped around her, a hug. She stood still.

"Thank you Sable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters again! i want to try going for 3


	19. 017║Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**WHITE CRISPS FELL FROM THE SKY** , snow, slowly falling. The windows looked as if it had a grey tint, the coolness of the weather getting to it.

“Blake.”

Slowly, it fell. White was all you could see, like a pillow forming.

“My sweet Blake.”

‘Sweet?’

Blake turned around, she was faced with a woman no older than 23. Light brown hair falling from her shoulders, a smile on her face aimed at Blake.

“You really love the snow, don’t you Blake.”

She looked outside, wandering eyes gazing at the snowy landscape.

“It’s amazing isn’t it.”

Blake went to speak up but she couldn’t. Her voice was nowhere to be found.

And when she spoke, she fell. The scenery before her morphed, the woman that was in front of her was now in a different spot, sitting on a cushioned chair.

This time a man showed up beside her, and Blake was sitting on the floor, with a feather in front of her.

“Listen Blake, if you catch this feather then you win.” the man said. “But if you don’t catch it in three tries then you lose and~”

“No chocolates for you.”

The man booped her nose, Blake pouted, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Phoenix don’t be like that dear—“

“Eridani, my daughter will strive for success and will be determined for this. It runs in the family.”

The woman scoffed and continued to read the book in her hands.

“Alright Blake, are you ready?— oops”

Blake was caught off guard, she wasn’t able to catch it in time. Phoenix sighed.

“You must always be ready Blake.”

Blake pouted. Her hand is ready this time.

“Now Blake, you have to make sure— oh what’s that?!”

Blake looked the other way to see what happened. Nothing did, she turned back to face her father and he held a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The feather was already on the floor.

“That’s already two tries Blake,” Phoenix said sternly. “Are you sure you’re really my daughter?”

The words echoed in Blake’s ears, her eyes welled up slightly. Eridani saw this, and immediately she rushed over to her daughter.

“I can’t win.” Blake quietly weeped.

Eridani hugged her daughter, all the while glaring at her husband, who was ignoring her menacing look.

She changed her expression into a soft one as she looked at the toddler in her arms.

“Blake...”

The blonde girl looked up.

“It doesn’t matter if you win, as long as you give everything in your heart.”

Blake wiped her eyes, looking straight into her mom’s eyes. It was soft yet so bright.

She looked at her dad, Phoenix who was looking back. She held one finger to signify her last try.

The young man smiled, and readied the feather.

No distractions.

Must always be ready.

However.. she wasn’t fast enough.

The feather was falling. Her hand missed. Her eyes followed it.

It was as if the world had stopped, and time was so slow, she didn’t want it to fall.

She wanted to win.

She wanted to win.

She wanted..

The feather stopped falling. Her parents who were watching stared in awe as their little daughter, who was just a toddler, stopped the feather. Her hand was facing towards it, yet it did not touch the object at all.

Blake reached for the feather that stopped falling, and suddenly it was back to its normal softness on her hand.

She smiled and looked up at her dad.

“I caught it!”

Phoenix was still in shock. “Yes you did.”

“Mom! I win, I win, I win!!”

Eridani hugged her daughter and smiled warmly. Blake was ecstatic.

She looked up to her mom to beam at her but then..

Her smile changed.

It wasn’t a warm smile anymore.

The room became cold and Blake looked around, it was dark, she could only see her mom.

“Mom?”

“ ** _You’ll always remember won’t you Blake?_** ”

A sad smile was planted on her mom’s face, her hand reaching out to touch Blake’s cheek.

It was cold.

‘ ** _Blake run!_** ’

‘ ** _Don’t do this please stop!_** ’

‘ ** _She’s only a child!_** ’

‘ ** _BLAKE!_** ’

Blake gasped for air. Her eyes adjusting, she was on her dorm bed, in the Hufflepuff common room.

Blake groaned. Her heart was pounding, she could hear her own heartbeat.

‘ _Why, why, why._ ’

She started to move, she stood up dazed and squinting. Her movement looked uneasy but she continued forward.

Going in and out of the Hufflepuff common room was too easy. It’s too kind in Blake’s standards.

But right now she isn’t complaining, in fact being Hufflepuff had its perks just by being right next to the kitchens.

Groggily, she hunched near the portrait of fruits and tickled the pair to go inside. She inhaled deeply. The smell of food hit her as she waltzed her way in, ready for her stupid headache to go away—

“Hi Sable!”

Nevermind, her headache decided to stay.

“Potter I swear I don’t even know how you got here but it’s too early for--”

Blake bit her tongue as she stared. Scarhead wasn’t alone.

“Oh I see Granger is with you..”

“Sable,” Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

“I’m here too you know.” Ron growled.

Blake waved her hand in dismissal, she held her head while heading towards the counters but ended up stumbling a bit.

Hermione saw this, and immediately she went to help her. And surprisingly Blake accepted.

“Blake Sable miss!”

“Dobby?” Blake inquired. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping to speak with Harry Potter miss.”

“Oh,” Blake sighed. “Go on then, don’t mind me.”

“But miss! Dobby hasn’t seen you in so long, I’ll prepare your favorite drink at once!”

“There’s really no need--”

Dobby left. The other elves in the kitchens looked uneasy, especially at the Golden Trio, though they did not mind Blake.

“Okay,” Blake continued to sigh. “So what brings the Golden trio here at this hour? Did you three cause another disturbance perhaps?”

“The three of us?! It’s Hermione whose done it!” Ron baffled pointing at the brunette witch.

Blake looked beside her. “Well?”

“Y-you should know Sable!” Hermione turned a light pink. “I just don’t think the elves like my idea.”

“I’m telling you Mione’ they like working, you can stop with your elf liberation.” Ron pinched his nose.

“But it’s Slave Labor Ronald!”

Ron and Hermione continued arguing.

“So what do you think of this scarhead?”

“Please don’t bring me into this.” Harry softly laughed, all the while looking dead.

“Mione’ I’m just saying--!”

“But--!”

“Dobby is back miss! Along with some treats for Harry Potter and friends!”

A small bunch of elves lined up to give them a few treats. Blake held the mug given to her, she took a long sip and judging by her looks, she was seriously content.

“Good service!” Ron said, impressed. Hermione frowned, however the elves looked delighted as they bowed and retreated.

“Well Granger,” Blake took another sip of her drink. “I hate to say this but Weasley is right.”

Harry stared.

Hermione stared.

Even Ron stared.

Blake took another small sip, finding the staring uneasy.

“Excuse me Sable?”

“You are excused, Granger.”

“T-that’s not what I meant!”

“I know,” Blake smirked. “Anyways, to explain, Helga Hufflepuff brought these elves here for a reason, like Weasley said they like working _as long as_ the people they serve do not mistreat them.”

Blake nodded towards Dobby.

“In Dobby’s case, I can safely say that Lucius Malfoy did mistreat him and now he’s a free elf like you wanted.”

As Blake continued to sip her drink and ease the pain of her head, Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, a small silence taking over.

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat. “How long have you been here Dobby?”

“Only a week Harry Potter sir!” Dobby proclaimed. “You see, Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore..--”

As Dobby continued telling his story, Blake rubbed her head in frustration.

“You’re being unreasonably kind today Sable.” Hermione whispered.

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Blake growled.

“Insolent.” Hermione huffed.

“Know-it-all.”

“Stubborn.”

“Stupidly persistent.”

“Ho--”

The sound of an elf wail was heard, causing the two to stop arguing. Hermione bent down to try and comfort the elf, who Blake was peering at as if to distinguish the identity. But to no avail, the elf continued to wail and spew words Blake blocked.

She looked down at her drink.

‘ ** _You’ll always remember won’t you Blake?_** _’_

 _‘Remember what?’_ Blake thought.

She gripped her mug tight.

 _‘_ ** _Mom?_** ’


	20. 018║What A Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**IT WAS A BRIGHT FRIDAY** , the cold breeze blew on a wonderful Saturday morning. Well it was wonderful for others, however one particular Hufflepuff seemed to have a bad morning, and this wasn’t the first time. If you weren’t a blind dimwit, then you could see the eyebags under Blake’s eyes, hair frizzies, and the shortness of a breath.

Considering what happened in the past few days, she had to balance her abnormal headaches, teaching scarhead the protection spell (which was superbly going well), hogwarts academics, and just dealing with people in general. Sure, Draco was fun, but can be an arrogant brat at times. Theodore and Blaise were inviting her to some chess match, she would be bored not relaxed. Pansy, obvious no. But Daphne… well Blake considered it but she really just wanted to get some space.

How ironic that the girl who asked for space got a moon instead, and by moon she meant Luna.

But then again, you would be a dimwit either way if you tried to offer help with such mood, because if you know Blake, she’s one stubborn girl with a nasty temper. At least that’s how her reputation precedes her.

“Are you feeling alright Blake Sable?”

Blake’s head perked up in a rush. Almost bumping into the other girl’s head, as the ravenclaw was peering at her.

“Y-yes! Sorry Luna,” Blake shook her head. “I must have a morning daze.”

Luna looked unconvinced.

“Or you know, the nargles.”

Luna smiled and continued to watch the sky, it was greyish white, indicating Christmas is near.

Blake sighed while walking through the cold weather, out of everyone she didn’t have that much thick clothes, in fact her skin was freezing but it never bothered her anyways.

People passed by looking at the odd duo, not only were they odd because of different reputations, but the fact that they wore less clothing than others in such a cold weather is baffling.Though not wanting to comment, people instantly moved, avoiding them as soon as they saw Blake’s glare.

“Where to next?”

“Hmm,” Blake paused. She rubbed her eyes a little.

The truth is that the two girls were in Hogsmeade for a while now, since they were pretty early as they kind of caught up walking around. There wasn’t really much of a conversation actually, it was as if one of them just needed company, and maybe we will leave it at that.

“How about Honeydukes?”

“I’ve always wanted to try the levitating sherbet balls.” Luna said in a daze-like manner.

“Let’s go then.” Blake gave a small smile.

The two walked into the shop, instantly warmth hit them, luckily the two girls didn’t really mind the weather in the first place. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy nougat chunks, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in organized rows, large barrels of Every Flavour Beans, and other sweets as such to fill one’s sweet tooth craving.

Now as the two were looking around, Blake seemed to be blinking too much to her liking, perhaps it was because she was extremely fatigued, or the fact that Honeydukes was just a tad too bright to her liking.

“So Luna.. what do you think of the Triwizard tournament so far?” Blake asked, attempting to start another conversation.

“It’s rather exciting,” Luna picked up some sweets to inspect it. “But it seems to be a dangerous game, Hogwarts is odd isn’t it?”

“Perhaps,” Blake also went to check the sweets. “Or the Headmaster.”

Luna gave a soft laugh.

“You’re rather odd yourself Blake Sable.”

“Gee thanks.” Blake said sarcastically.

“Is there anything bothering you lately?”

Blake stopped for a while contemplating. Luna showed a side eye just to see why she stopped.

“Nothing,” Blake looked at Luna and reached behind her, putting some galleons on the counter to pay for the sweets Luna put there.

Luna watched as she got her change and handed her the sweets.

“Why did you?--”

“My treat.” Blake waved her hand dismissively. “It’s been a while since I talked to you anyways.”

They brought the sweets and went to eat outside near the entrance, again it's surprising to see two girls not wearing that much thick clothing, but then again they were relaxed. Luna went to eat the new levitating sherbet balls everyone was raving about, it was.. well.. magical at least.

‘ _I wonder,_ ’ Blake looked at her sherbet in her hands.

She looked at Luna, it was very calming. No other emotion except calmness, which was surprising to Blake, as if she was reminded by someone. It was just a moment between two friends, and anyone could see that.

But as good as a moment that was, all moments do come to an end. Sadly.

“Luna!” A voice called nearby.

The two looked up to see a lanky boy and a ginger haired girl.

‘ _Oh it’s just them._ ’

But just as those two said hi, immediately one of them rushed to the ravenclaw in a protective demeanor.

“She-Weasley.” Blake greeted.

“ _Sable_ ,” Ginny huffed and stopped, a little shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying a sherbet.”

“I think what she meant was,” Neville walked over to them with a breath. “how do you and Luna know each other.”

Blake looked at Luna, who looked pretty spaced out at the moment, and kept a cool demeanor going.

“We just happen to chat.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the older girl, to the point where she was accidentally looking like an inspector.

“What?” Blake snapped.

“Nothing.” Ginny went to face Luna. “Must be my imagination.”

‘ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ’

“Anyways, Neville and I are going to Zonko’s, wanna come?”

Luna smiled a bit but looked at Blake, the Hufflepuff just nodded along, making sure it was unnoticed by the Gryffindors. She stood up.

“I’ll take my leave then.” Blake said politely, walking away.

While she was walking she looked back slightly, true enough Luna along with the other two Gryffindors went to the opposite direction. For some reason, even if the ravenclaw went with them, a small but genuine smile landed on her face.

She turned back and continued walking.

While walking she went to look at the Shrieking Shack, when she found the spot to peer at the old house, she immediately got a hit of deja vu. Going near the fence, she released a breath, it was warm unlike her exterior. She crouched to form a snowball and threw it as far as she could, of course it didn’t hit the shack, she was too far.

Perhaps she wasn’t in her right mind as of the moment, but she laughed.

Blake laughed loudly and went to lie down on the snow, even making snow angels for no reason. She remembered this spot. It was when she saw Draco run in a panic with Crabbe and Goyle last year, where she saw the Golden Trio having, where she saw Hermione…

She sat up.

‘ _Hermione_.’

She definitely wasn’t in her right mind.

Blake stood facing the shrieking shack, holding the fence serving as a border and took a deep breath. She was alone, closing her eyes and she decided to reminisce memories.

How cold it was, why she loves this weather she didn’t know. Perhaps it was darker than other seasons, it was just cold, it was lonely, and she felt it.

Her instincts hit her as she felt something warm wrap around her neck. Quickly she gripped whoever touched her and turned to face this person.

“Hermione.”

She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her unintentional slip up though was saying her name out loud. She froze, not knowing what to do.

“You’re going to get cold…”

The brunette witch fixed the scarf on the Hufflepuff’s neck. She murmured about how daft she was going out in a weather like this without that much clothing suited for winter.

Blake was silent, still holding the wrists of the Gryffindor. She was too tired to fight back, to say any remark or comeback. Instead, she let herself be wrapped around the warmth on her neck.

“There,” Hermione secured the scarf.

“How did you find me?”

“Oh,” Hermione cleared her throat, releasing the scarf. “I was just wandering around you know.”

Blake, still holding her wrists, moved to hold her hands instead. She inched closer.

“Tell me the truth,” She softly said. “Hermione.”

The Gryffindor’s breath hitched. They stared into each other’s eyes, all the while slowly moving closer. Their noses touched, and..

“Argh!” Blake moved back and held her head.

“A-are you alright?” Hermione went to reach to her, but Blake stopped her.

“I’m fine.” She gritted her teeth.

Hermione looked at her, really inspecting the blonde witch. She saw her skin was more pale than usual, and now that she closely looked, the girl was fatigued.

“Bla--”

The sound of a bark interrupted them, and two voices in the distance calling them.

The girls both looked to the source and they saw a black dog rushing over to them, in fact it was rushing over to Blake.

“Padfoot! Don't--!” Hermione bit her tongue.

‘ _Oh no!_ ’

The dog went ahead and jumped to Blake, its eyes focused on her bag. While Hermione was internally panicking, Blake did not mind one bit. She crouched down to pet the dog.

“Awww, who might you be?” The Hufflepuff scratched the dog’s back.

The black dog whined and sniffed her bag.

“Oh wow, you must be hungry,” Blake reached for her bag. “Ah there’s a lot of sweets.. probably not good for a dog.”

Hermione stared at the interaction, shocked mostly because if Blake knew who that dog was then they would all be in trouble, but the other reason was how affectionate the girl was. A side she’s never seen before.

“Mione’!”

“Hermione!”

Harry and Ron called her, as they ran as fast they could. As they were about to apologize, they stopped when they saw Blake petting the animal.. or person rather.. that they were supposed to hide.

“ _What’s happening here?_ ” Harry whispered.

“ _I don’t know! Where did you even find him?_ ” Hermione whispered back.

“ _We saw him about to head into Hogsmeade again! He saw us then.._ ” 

“ _If she knew that was Sirius--_ ”

“ _Shhh!_ ”

Both Harry and Hermione shushed the ginger boy before he spilled anything else, unaware that Blake wasn’t even listening to them.

In fact the Hufflepuff found a sandwich in her bag that she was able to give to the dog. The dog barked happily while eating. His head perked up as he continued to sniff something, which was also in her bag.

“C’mon Padfoot,” Harry got the dog’s attention. “Don’t you think it’s time to go?”

The black dog huffed and lied down on the snow.

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ ” Ron facepalmed.

“Is this your dog?” Blake interrupted.

“He’s just a stray.” Hermione waved her hand.

“And you named it Padfoot? Weird name.” Blake hummed.

The dog looked at her and growled a bit.

“Aww I don’t mean it like that,” Blake chucked while petting the dog. Her bag fell her arm, some sweets went out and as well as a notebook.

The dog perked its head and immediately went to the book rather than the sweets, he sniffed it and went to pick it up with its mouth.

“Ah!” Blake snatched everything. “That’s not food, bad dog.”

She brushed the book given to her by Mad-Eye Moody, and then she packed everything and stood up. Her legs wobbled a bit, causing her to fall on Hermione’s shoulders.

“Careful!” Hermione held her steady.

Blake paused and went to look at the witch holding her. Then something unexpected happened. 

While Ron and Harry were focused on the dog, trying to _reason_ with it, Blake hugged Hermione.

“Sable?”

Silence.

“Sorry.”

A soft tension overtook them.

Blake released Hermione, she narrowed her eyes as if to focus. Though immediately after that small interaction, she left. Blake was feeling dizzy and she just wanted to go back to her common room dorms to sleep.

And while she walked back, she left a confused witch behind.

“She’s still wearing my scarf…”

Hermione slowly smiled.

The brunette witch went back to her friends, trying to tell Sirius to go back to the cave. However as they were doing so, the dog seemed more resistant and distressed than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i don't like online classes guys ;((


	21. 019║Those Three Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**1ST YEAR** :

“I still can’t believe you weren’t in our house Blake,” Draco scoffed. “The sorting hat is daft if I do say so myself.”

“I agree,” Blake growled. “Imagine me, Blake Phoenix Sable, having to stay with those vulgar badger housemates of mine.”

Blake and Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle tailing on them, trudged along the stairway.

“My common room is right next to the _kitchens_ Draco!”

“Seriously.. I’ll tell my father about this,” the Slytherin huffed. “Maybe he can change your house.”

“Thanks but no thanks Draco,” Blake sighed. “I’m the proud daughter of Phoenix Sable! My dad puts his trust in me, I’ll be the best no matter where I am.”

Blake opened the doors to the next class which is charms, for both the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. With fire in her eyes, she was determined to win no matter what. She wants to win. She _needs_ to win.

The introduction was an ease, even though the class stared at her due to her debacle in the great hall about _switching_ houses, Blake didn’t care. The Professor, who introduced himself to the class as Filius Flitwick, began teaching the levitating charm.

‘ _Pshh that’s simple._ ’ Blake huffed.

She got out her wand and went to immediately chant the spell.

“ _Wingardium Lev_ io _sa_ ”

Her feather went up a bit, but fell instantly. Blake glared at the feather, she looked around her and no one was able to make their feather fly yet. She smirked.

‘ _At least I got my feather to fly a bit._ ’

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

This time Blake’s feather levitated, matching the movement of her wand, she smiled.

“Oh there we go! Ms. Sable’s done it everyone!” the part-goblin professor proclaimed.

Everyone stared in awe at the feather, Blake was smirking in triumph, as she was doing so she lost concentration and her feather fell once more, softly landing on her table.

“Congratulations Ms. Sable, what a splendid second attempt!”

Draco high fived Blake, the Hufflepuff feeling victorious whereas the Slytherin was proud of his new friend.

“I’d like to share with the class of course that there was one who was able to do it extraordinarily on their first try!”

This time Blake stopped smiling and faced the Professor.

“She’s a first year like you, Ms. Granger from Gryffindor correctly pronounced and perfected the wand movement! So keep up the good work everyone, just like that _Swish and Flick_!”

Blake blinked.

“Please carry on!”

Draco looked at Blake, whose smile was replaced with a scowl.

“Who even is _Granger_.” She growled.

“Haven’t heard of her, that isn’t a pureblood name.” Draco sneered.

Blake glared at Draco, who backed away as soon as he saw her look, and they continued on with classes. Now she has one more reason added as to why she needs to win.

**2ND YEAR** :

“You filthy little mudblood!”

Hearing Draco’s voice from a distance was something, hearing words like that come out from his mouth were another thing. She was curious.

“ _Eat Slugs!_ ”

Blake watches as the ginger haired boy shoots a spell at Draco that would supposedly force him to choke on slugs, however instead of that outcome it backfired on the gryffindor boy.

She watched as the Slytherins laughed at the torment of the young boy who tried to perform an incantation of what appears to be _Slugulus Erecto_.

She moved to check on Draco, if he was hit by the wretched charm, only to be shoved a bit on the way. She turned, ready to yell or bite back at this person.

No, instead the girl who just brushed by her was already welling up with tears. She went along with the Weasley who was still puking, and _the_ Harry Potter.

“ _Granger_.” Blake growled silently, narrowing her eyes at the girl fleeting to some other place.

The brunette muggle that vanquished the top spot in every subject she took, aside from Potions of course. How she loathed the girl, wondering how could a _muggle_ no less, succeed more than her.

Blake continued walking the opposite path, she will win. But first, she has to tend to Draco otherwise he will pull another spat to his father, to her uncle.

Blake walked into the hospital wing upon hearing certain news. She was carrying at least three roses in her hands, picking them from the courtyard from the bush, however she was pricked by those wretched thorns so she only ended up getting three.

Her eyes roamed the beds. Landing down those plain white sheets after another.

And there she was, _Hermione Granger_.

One of the victims that Blake did not expect, how could this have happened she wondered. Looking at her in such a state made Blake feel something deep within her.

She felt _bad_.

She knew Draco wasn’t the heir of Slytherin, he couldn't be. At that moment, Blake was feeling angry, she was angry and she didn’t know why.

Blake left the flowers by her bedside, no one was there to witness her anyway.

And just like that as she exited those doors, she didn’t look back, and continued with her privileged life. Continuing her academics, rising to the top.

But if you were to look at Blake’s performance that year, she remained second in all except Potions.

 _Why?_ She’ll never know herself.

At the end of that year, Blake saw Hermione Granger smile with her friends.

She felt relieved.

** 3RD YEAR: **

“You, sit there.”

“You. Sit with her.”

“Ms. Sable, switch seats with _Longbottom_.”

Blake stood up, like the other people who were changing seats thanks to Snape. And what do you know, her soon to be seatmate is the girl she would rather sit away from.

‘ _Thanks Snape_.’ Blake rolled her eyes.

She dropped her stuff under the table, near the leg. And as expected, Hermione paid no attention, as she was so focused on the potions book she was reading.

‘ _I hope it’s an individual potion_.’ Blake sighed.

“You’ll be working.. as a pair.”

“Ughh” Blake grumbled and put her head on the table, tuning out Snape’s instructions.

‘ _Of course I spoke too soon_.’

“I’m sure you find this potion difficult so if you want, we could call it even. You can just gather the ingredients while I do the rest.”

This snapped Blake to reality.

“How about no. _You_ get the ingredients while _I_ do the rest.”

“Pardon?” Hermione closed the book and faced her.

“I’m pretty sure you heard me clearly so tut tut.” Blake scoffed while motioning her to go.

“Yes and I’m sure _you_ heard me correctly.”

“I did and it’s dumb,” Blake readied the cauldron. “Just get the ingredients.”

“That wouldn't be even work for the both of us.”

“ _We could call it even_ she said.”

“I was trying to be considerate.” Hermione huffed as she went away.

“Yeah? Well try harder!”

Some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs turned their attention to them more after that.

The brunette and blonde witch would squabble and debate about which is which, their endless debacle even had to be silenced by Snape once but that wasn’t enough to stop them.

This year ended up with numerous encounters in class, both witches competing against one another unconsciously just to prove something.

“You’re doing it wrong!”

“Oh? And where were you like 5 seconds ago, I didn’t see you there.”

“I was here the whole time!”

“Yeah right, whatever you say.”

Blake waved her off dismissively.

Hermione continued arguing.

If you weren’t familiar with who both of them were, if they had no certain identity, would you think the two witches could ever get along?

“She was such an annoying brat!” Blake told Draco and the rest of her friends.

“Unreasonable! Honestly!” Hermione told Harry and Ron.

In the minds of others, the words would play in their heads; _they will never get along_.

** PRESENT: **

“You know Sable…”

“No I don’t know Potter.”

“Stop doing that,” Harry huffed as he got pushed back by Blake’s spell.

“Na.” Blake smirked. “I’m surprised you got better at your spellcasting.”

“Thanks!” Harry smiled. “Is it just me or you got nicer?”

“It’s just you.” Blake scoffed. “ _Flipendo_!”

“ _Protego!_ ” Harry casted. A magical glowing barrier stood in front of them, this time he didn’t get pushed back.

Blake put her wand down. “There, you finally got it.”

Harry put his wand down as well. “Really?”

The Hufflepuff walked forward and shook the boy’s hand. “Really.”

Blake walked back to get her bookbag, checking everything and fixing it.

“Hey Sable,” Harry caught up. “What I was about to say earlier…”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You know how you wanted me to help you find your imposter or something?”

Blake’s eyes flickered. “Oh.. that.”

Harry looked at her questioningly.

“About that, you don’t need to find them anymore.”

“How come?”

Blake chuckled. “Well for the past few days, I felt sick even though I wasn’t really.. I don’t know, maybe I was just super focused on my problems and I ended up forgetting stuff.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “I think..”

Harry was skeptical of her. “There must be some reason.”

“I’m telling you just let it be,” Blake shrugged. “I bet you didn’t even find my imposter.”

“Ah.. I didn’t,” Harry cleared his throat. “But I know someone who could help with your problem.. and she’s _waaayyy_ smarter than me.”

Blake widened her eyes. “No.”

“I didn’t say her name yet.”

“I know who you’re gonna say and _no,_ there’s no way I’m asking _Granger_ , of all people, for _help_.”

Harry stopped.

“It’s weird because you’ve been so.. _kind_ to her-- to us lately.”

Blake held the door, signalling him that they should leave.

When the two walked out together, Blake immediately went ahead, leaving Harry with no answer… or so he thought.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Potter.”

Harry smiled.

And then the Hufflepuff left.


	22. 020║What Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**BLAKE FROWNED AS SHE READ THE LETTER** given to her by her father’s northern white-faced owl. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth slightly apart. She gave small little treats to the owl since it must’ve been a long journey, and not only that but it was also winter. A harsh time for the owls delivering. But still, it’s winter and almost Blake’s favorite holiday and date.

It was most joyous for Blake really.

That was, until she got that letter.

It seems that her two most joyous occasions in this winter has been cancelled, and Blake was mad. In fact she was so mad, she growled at the letter in her hands, and she crumpled it.

“How could he be so busy at this time Cerberus?!” Blake threw the paper on the ground, and getting her wand out, she _burned it_.

“Uh excuse me--”

“What?!” Blake snapped to the voice.

There stood a girl in casual winter clothes, with a blue and bronze scarf around her neck, a ravenclaw. She stepped back a little, but kept her composure.

“Your commotion kind of woke the other owls…”

“Oh,” Blake looked at the other owls, and not to be frank but they were _staring_ at her. She stood there questioning if owls were really on some level of high intelligence she wasn’t aware of.

“I apologize.” She cleared her throat.

“Oh uhm it’s alright.” The ravenclaw looked confused but started heading out of the owlery.

Blake went back to put Cerberus on a warm station, while doing so she heard the girl that just went out have a commotion.

Curious, she looked by her side eye, her ear trying to listen in.

“Hey C-Cho!” the unknown voice of a boy stuttered.

‘ _Is that scarhead?_ ’

“Yes?” the ravenclaw paused.

Blake this time observed from afar, peeking in like the little curious fiend she was, a habit of hers since she was little.

“Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?”

“I’m sorry?”

The Hufflepuff watching the interaction was shocked by how fast the boy spoke, certainly he must be in a rush she thought.

“I was wondering… if you would like to go to the ball with me?”

And right there Blake stood, time slowed down, and her eyes widened. The ball, how could she forget such a big event happening in the school? She didn’t even have a partner for the stupid dance--

_“Thank you Sable.”_

_Arms wrapped around her and warmth surrounded her wholesomely._

Blake facepalmed herself. How could she get distracted? She started remembering her detention from before, teaching the brunette Gryffindor how to dance. Why she did it in the first place was still a mystery to Blake, in her mind she kept repeating to herself she did it in the spur of a moment.

“Ughh, I still have to return her scarf.” Blake groaned. Her hands covering her face.

When she awoke the next day after the supposed hogsmeade weekend with Luna, which was ruined by She-Weasley now that she thinks about it, she found a gryffindor scarf near her bed. There was a neatly stitched label, _Hermione Granger_ it said, yeah Blake didn’t have to get that reminder.

Blake was tired, in general she let her guard down. A stupid decision on Blake’s half and only now she’s realizing it. Even a while ago she now realizes why that ravenclaw Cho looked at her weirdly!

Speaking of that ravenclaw… Blake went to look in again on what happened. All she saw was an awkward wave that made her feel quite sorry for scarhead.

‘ _Not that it’s any of my business_ ’ Blake huffed.

“Sable?”

“FooWah!” Blake squeaked while jumping back. Her one foot was in the air making a weird crane pose.

Harry looked at her questioningly.

Quickly, Blake brushed off invisible dirt off her shoulders, slowly making a recovery.

“So Potter,” she cleared her throat. “What brings you to the owlery?”

“Uh.. letters?” Harry stated.

“Right.”

An awkward silence settles between them.

“So.. do you know where Granger is right now?”

“She’s probably in the library.”

Blake mentally slapped herself. ‘ _Of course she’s in the library_ ’

“Why’re you asking?”

“I just need to return something to her.” Blake said as she started going to the exit.

“Hey Sable.”

Blake turned around. “What?”

“Do you have a partner for the ball?”

“Pardon?” Blake clicked her foot.

“We could just go as friends of course!”

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. She was ready with a reply like _“since when were we friends Potter?”_ but something about that didn’t seem _right_ to her which was odd. So instead she replied:

“I apologize, I already have a partner.”

It was a lie of course, time was running out and it was obvious that she would rather not go to the so called annual dance.

“Ah.. right. Thanks anyways.”

Blake nodded her head and went to turn, going down the stairs, and walking back to the Hogwarts castle to retrieve the scarf in her common room.

Meanwhile, a distressed looking Daphne paced around the girl’s laboratory, she was alone so she brought out all her frustration. She was ready for the Yule Ball, meaning she got her dress ready, her hair potion, and her dance movements were flawless… the only problem was that she didn’t have a partner. Don’t get her wrong, a lot of boys went up to her, asking her to the dance..

But she rejected all of them. Because she’s been waiting for that one person to ask her, and that person is…

“Blake,” Daphne sighed. “Idiot idiot idiot!”

The slytherin huffed and tidied herself, marching out of the laboratory. In her mind were motivating words that seemed to boost her confidence but at the same time give her overwhelming pressure.

‘ _You can do this! She’s your friend right? Just friends! Tell her that!’_

“I will do it!--”

“You will do what now?”

Daphne froze, her head turned to none other than Blaise Zabini, his back on the wall making a dramatic pose.

After a hefty silence, Daphne continued walking away.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Blaise ran after her, Daphne kept a fast pace.

“Oh I apologize, didn’t see you there.” she replied.

Blaise clutched his heart dramatically. “That hurts.”

“That’s the point.” Daphne huffed.

“Are you going to the great hall?”

“Yes.”

“So will you continue to be like this?”

“Of course.”

“Going after Blake?”

“Precisel--”

Daphne stopped and whirled around, grabbing the collar of her fellow Slytherin.

Blaise smirked. “It’s obvious you like her _that way_ you know..”

Daphne’s eyes widened, her heart beating quicker.

“Don’t you _dare_ tell my parents--”

“So you’re not denying it?”

“No-- I..” Daphne released him and pinched her nose. “It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated about it? You like her so just ask her to the dance.”

“How are you not bothered by this.. by me.” Daphne looked down.

Blaise cocked his head and sighed. “It’s obvious isn’t it?” He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re my friend.”

Daphne looked up, thinking that this was really a genuine moment between them and not-- oh wait nevermind.

Blaise still held her shoulder, now smirking. “Hey.”

Daphne scoffed and flicked his hand away. “I hate you.”

She continued walking fast paced to the great hall, Blaise following her, she repeated the words he told her. Her confidence rose again.

Back to Blake who retrieved a certain Gryffindor’s scarf, she herself was distressed on what to say. She couldn’t just say _“hey Granger! Here’s your scarf, alright see you.”_ I mean she could, but it would cost her pride and dignity in herself.

“Sable!”

“HI!” Blake squeaked out. She looked around wide eyed by any nearby students, luckily there weren’t a lot of people in the library, however she _did_ see Madam Pince glaring at her.

‘ _Crap._ ’ Blake unintentionally turned a tinge red from the embarrassment. However all that embarrassment washed away once she heard a small giggle.

She looked and Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand.

“What’re you laughing at Granger?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Hermione continued to suppress her giggles. “You just sounded like a hamster!”

“A.. hamster.” Blake said in monotone.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione smiled and stopped. “So what brings you here?”

Blake brought her arms forward. “Your scarf.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Hermione reached out, her hands touching Blake’s while getting it back.

Blake inhaled sharply and quickly let go.

“So uh.. Yeah thank you for lending me your scarf.” Blake held her neck and looked away.

“You’re welcome Sable.”

Hermione smiled and looked at the windows as snow fell, Blake turned back to look at her. Her golden brunette hair, her button nose pointing out, her fair skin…

Blake murmured something.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Hermione asked.

Blake breathed and opened her mouth to speak again.

“Hermo-ninny!”

The two girls turned to look at the Bulgarian quidditch star headed their way.

“It’s still Her-my-oh-nee, but close enough,” Hermione murmured.

Blake closed her mouth shut but chuckled softly.

“Oh! It’s you again.” Krum smiled.

“Have you met before?” Hermione inquired.

“That’s a secret Granger.” Blake smirked.

The brunette witch huffed and pouted. “So what brings you here Viktor?”

“Uhh.. I vas wondering..”

Krum looked between Blake and Hermione, the Hufflepuff took it as a cue to leave.

“Excuse me.” Blake nodded and started leaving.

“Oh you’re leaving?”

“Yeah.. I have to work on a potions essay.”

“I.. alright then.”

Blake walked a bit faster, but before stepping out of the library she turned back. Krum’s hand was outstretched to Hermione, he said some words. Hermione looked shocked but quickly smiled.

“Good for you.” Blake whispered.

When she went out heading for the great hall, her heart was pounding loud and her stomach felt knotted, she wondered if she was going to have another of her weird headaches again.

But it never came.

After weeks of experiencing such unusual dreams, nightmares, and headaches, she concluded that something was wrong. She also somehow forgot such events that happened in school, it was weird because she would never forget such things. Now, it's as if her mind is in disarray.

Maybe she just needed food.

Entering the great hall was somewhat refreshing, she could go to the kitchens or maybe her common room but for some reason it was more comfortable here.

She walked to the Slytherin table, her presence already known, first years and seconds years scooted avoided her at call costs.

Blake stopped when she saw a first year drop their stuff, she crouched also trying to pick it up.

“T-thank you, I’m so sorry..”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Blake spoke.

The first year looked up and gasped. “I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” The first year grabbed all his stuff and ran.

Blake stared and looked down at her hands.

‘ _Was I always so terrible?_ ’

Right there, an image of Hermione smiling at her flashed through her mind.

“ _Blake._ Blake!”

The Hufflepuff wide-eyed looked to the source of her name.

“Are you feeling well? You look pale, do you want something to eat?--”

“Daphne, I’m fine.” Blake held the hand of the girl touching her forehead.

The Slytherin blushed but kept her composure.

“D-do you have a partner for the ball?”

‘ _That was too obvious!_ ’ Daphne mentally slapped herself.

“Haha no,” Blake chuckled. “Pretty sure people are afraid to ask me.”

“Oh well..” Daphne raised her eyes.

Blaise, who was in the background, gave her a thumbs up. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“What’re you look--?”

“Blake!”

Blake looked at Daphne wide eyed.

“We could go to the ball together if you’d like.”

Daphne held her breath.

“A-as friends! Obviously!”

‘ _Oh Salazar help me.._ ’ Daphne sighed to herself.

“Yeah sure.”

Daphne looked at her in the eyes. “Really?”

“Of course Daphne, we’re friends after all.” Blake smiled.

‘ _Right, friends.’_

Daphne smiled and held Blake’s arm.

“Well I’m starving, maybe there’s going to be pudding tonight!”

Blake held her smile.

“Yeah…”

The Hufflepuff and the Slytherin headed towards the table, Blake’s eyes caught the moving figure of a Gryffindor entering the great hall, she was walking fast and she sat with her two friends. Blake felt her stomach knot again. Why was she so bothered? Her problems kept rising and rising this year, she hoped that this dance would blow off some steam.

If only Blake knew that this was just the beginning of such problems.


	23. 021║The Yule Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**FLAKES OF SNOW FELL** slowly outside the Hogwarts castle. Students gathered in their most elegant dress robes and dresses near the great hall. Couples sneaking about and girls giggling about the night that’s about to begin. A night students were waiting for..

Well, _almost_ everyone.

“Ugh!” Blake exasperated as she tugged the collar of the suit she was wearing tightly, because of how _suffocating_ it felt.

“Can you stop that?” The blonde boy beside her said, his hair slicked back in the most pompous manner that Blake was all too familiar with.

“No Draco, it feels like I’m a dog and someone owns me! It’s unacceptable!” Blake growled.

Draco sighed, slapping Blake’s hands away from herself, before the Hufflepuff could get angry at his antics, the blonde slytherin went to fix the collar and stretched it out a bit.

“There,” he huffed and turned away.

Blake stared, it felt looser than before despite her tuggings. She was truly amazed.

She grabbed onto his shoulder, making him look back a bit. His side eye caught the weirdest reaction coming from Blake, a _smile_ so creepy it could practically burn your eyes, at least for the years he’s known her, he couldn’t take it.

“What are you doing?!”

“Showing you how thankful I am!”

“Your face is making a weird expression!”

“I’M SMILING!”

“IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WANT TO KILL ME--”

“Ehem,” someone cleared their throat. The two looked at the source catching their attention.

There stood Theodore Nott wearing a dark grey suit. He stood stoic posture, adapted from the teachings of pureblood traditions.

“Where is your date?” Blake inquired.

“I h--” Theo got cut as he was attacked by a hug.

As if right on time, Blaise-- in his dark green tuxedo-- showed up out of nowhere and waved to the other two.

“Ohhh~” Blaise mocked a high pitched voice. He latched onto the dark haired boy beside him. “Can’t you see Blake~ Mr. Nott is MY date!--”

The Slytherin got elbowed in the gut by the Nott, who gave a small grunt in return, but Theo kept a composed posture. Blake snickered, and Draco only watched with little interest.

“As _I_ was saying.. the two of us are abstaining from dates.” Theo huffed. Blaise grabbed his shoulder for support, this time Theo did not bother to do anything.

“I see,” Draco responded.

Meanwhile Blake looked around and frowned for a moment.

“Hey guys do you know where Daphne is?”

“OH!” Blaise smirked, at the same time pushing away from Theo. “So you and Daphne huh?”

“What?” Blake quirked her head.

“Well…” Blaise’s eyes wandered. “Nevermind.”

‘ _You could’ve just said it_ ’ Blake rolled her eyes.

“Blake?”

The Hufflepuff turned around to a girl calling her-- there stood Daphne walking to her in angelic grace. Some people around were looking at her in awe, the Syltherin was wearing a lavish cerulean gown, with silver accessories highlighting more of her outfit. She may not be glowing Slytherin pride, but she was showing herself for once, and once again Blake was amazed.

“How do I look?”

The boys nodded and complimented her, Blake stared. Until she was shoved by Blaise.

“You look amazing Daphne,” Blake smiled, her eyes inspecting every detail of the outfit.

“Please stop staring like that..” Daphne blushed.

“Sorry haha,” Blake fixed her hair. “It’s just I haven’t seen you in such a fancy dress in a while.”

“It has been a while hasn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

Then there was a small silence.

“Well,” Daphne cleared her throat. “You look ravishingly handsome.”

“Hey! More handsome than us?!” Blaise exclaimed.

“Yes.”

Blaise held his heart and looked at Theo.

“What? Don’t look at me, I find myself agreeing to Daphne.”

“Nooo!~” Blaise whined.

Blake smiled, but looked around. “Hey, where did Draco go?”

“Pansy practically took him away with Crabbe and Goyle following suit.”

“I see,” Blake sighed.

Daphne took her arm and smiled. “But hey, _you’re_ taking me to the dance, so we’re here to have fun.”

Blake looked at Daphne and the two gave a genuine smile to each other.

Then all of a sudden, gasps of amazement were heard through Blake’s ears, she looked away from Daphne to see the commotion. Everyone’s eyes were fixated to the top of the staircase, when Blake looked up she held her breath. There stood one of the most beautiful girls Blake has ever seen, a girl whose hair was fixed in an updo manner with curls running along her neck, she was wearing a periwinkle dress that graced the floor. The girl moved slowly down but gracefully.

And it was only then she realized-- when Krum came into the view and took the girls hand-- that the girl was none other than Hermione Granger.

“Who’s that?”

Blake snapped out of her trance to see a certain red mophead talking.

“Dimwit! That’s your bestfriend!” His partner said.

“Hermione? No, no it can’t be..”

The Hufflepuff felt enraged for some reason, by instinct she started moving to him, her hand about to be raised-- that was until someone stopped her.

She looked to Daphne holding her wrist, and slowly reaching for her hand. The Syltherin shook her head, pleading with her eyes.

And so Blake calmed down, she was being unfair to Daphne.

‘ _She’s right, we’re here to have fun._ ’

Blake smiled and held her arm out for Daphne, which the girl gladly took. Ready, the two went in waiting for the champions’ opening.

When the champions entered, Blake couldn’t help but focus on the brunette girl beside the bulgarian star. Her eyes were only on her as the champions made their way to the dance floor for the opening dance, not once did her eyes drift, not even on the Veela Fleur. After a small moment, the staff and some students started to dance.

This time Blake’s focus was on _her_ partner Daphne. So she cast her eyes away, lending her hand to the beautiful Slytherin blonde.

“Would you like to dance on the edge of mystery?”

Daphne looked at Blake’s hand and gently took it.

“Weren’t you the one who said that mystery is truth’s dancing partner?”

Blake smiled as she led her to the dance floor.

“So you do remember.”

The music continued swiftly, Blake twirled Daphne around, reminiscing a certain ballroom dance.

“How could I forget?”

Blake laughed, making Daphne smile. The two swayed elegantly, caught up in their own world, their movement being noticed on the dance floor. Especially by a certain brunette witch who was still dancing with her own partner.

Well that was going to change.

Like right now.

All of a sudden, though the kind of dance they were doing was a traditional ballroom dance, it required a change of partners in the sequence. And Blake didn’t realize that, until Daphne said so.

“I’ll see you again in a bit.” Daphne smiled.

“Wha--?”

Then it all happened in slow motion, in Blake’s eyes the lights of the dance turned into an illuminating violet-- not too bright nor dim-- and the blonde Slytherin girl glided away to another partner to twirl around.

And in those five seconds…

She was able to twirl the girl that made her eyes drift towards her. Oh how Blake wanted those five seconds to last longer.. and she wondered if the brunette witch in her arms at the moment felt the same. Did she feel how time slowed for them? How the lights reacted to their presence? Or how their eyes drifted towards each other, lingering in each other’s gazes.

How otherworldly it felt; the pounding a heart.

‘ _I wonder if she can hear it_.’

A thought that will make you wonder whom it came from. Was it the Hufflepuff, or was it the Gryffindor?

Or perhaps… both of them.

But no one would ever know, because in that moment-- in those thoughts-- the five seconds ended. And both girls returned to their original partner.

Everything was back to normal, and the music played loudly and the lights went back its usual blue color.

“See? Only a bit.” Daphne said.

Blake snapped out of trance. “I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Who did you twirl with for the moment?” Daphne asked. “Mine was actually Draco, I’m pretty sure Pansy despises me even more now.”

Blake chuckled. “I never liked that girl anyways.”

“So? Who was the lucky person?”

For some reason, Blake hesitated in answering that question. She could’ve said _Granger_ and be done with it. But at that moment she just couldn’t say it, so instead…

“Wasn’t important,” Blake shrugged. “Let’s have fun!”

And so they did. The Hufflepuff and the Slytherin danced the night away, enjoying the music, eating and drinking with friends. Theo and Blaise got asked by a lot of girls to dance, Blaise always had the pleasure of accepting-- while Theo only danced with a few and retreated to the dorms right after. Draco on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen at the moment, which somewhat made Blake a tad upset-- but she couldn’t care less.

All in all, it was fun.

It _was_ fun.

“Have I~” Blake laughed merrily, trying to speak out words.

“Well have you?” Daphne continued on.

The two girls were heading towards the entrance of the great hall, ready to retreat to a good night as well since mostly everyone was gone by then.

“Have I told you how grateful I am to have you as my friend.” Blake smiled.

Daphne paused, the two were holding hands, the blonde Slytherin gripping her hand a little tighter.

“Daph’?” The Hufflepuff paused as well.

“Blake.. I actually need to tell you something.” Daphne said nervously.

“Alright.” Blake smiled, both girls holding each other’s hands.

“Well.. I--”

“WHAT! That’s what you think?!”

A sudden impulse came to Blake. The Hufflepuff so blatantly looked, the voice of a certain witch catching her.

Daphne frowned looking at the sudden interruption.

“Then you know the solution then, don’t you?!”

The Slytherin witch started tugging at Blake’s sleeve. Blake looked at her.

“Let’s go somewhere else Blake.” Daphne gave a small smile.

The two started walking away, but for every step Blake took, her heart ached, she was walking away from something that wasn’t her business, yet why did she feel so bothered?

‘ _No_ ’ Blake shook her head. ‘ _It’s fine_ ’

“Next time there’s a ball, pluck up the COURAGE to ask me before somebody else does!--”

And right there Blake stopped.

‘ _Oh.. I see now._ ’

Daphne was telling her something that she couldn’t hear, as if it was muted out. No, the only thing she heard was the distraught of a girl’s voice. A girl who somehow goes back to her mind every now and then.

‘ _I wanted to..--_ ’

She looked back. Ron and Hermione were arguing, again it was as if everything was in slow motion. Blake didn’t know what to think, what could she do?

But she already decided before even thinking.

Daphne gripped her hand. “Blake, it’s not worth it! Let’s go..”

Blake released her hand.

“I-I’m sorry Daphne, I don’t know what it is but I can’t leave this alone and--”

Something in Daphne just stopped, it was as if she fell from the sky, a never ending streak. She watched as Blake babble on and on, something she never thought she would see, her eyes darting off, her furrowed eyebrows in distress.

She knew this feeling all too well. She did not like it.

“Go.”

“--and I can make it up.. Wait what?”

“I said.. Go.” Daphne pushed Blake.

“Daph’..” Blake reached out.

Daphne slapped her hand, hiding her face. “I said go! I’m going back to the dorms anyways.”

And before Blake could do anything else, she ran.

The Hufflepuff stood for a minute, conflicted on where to go. A few seconds later she breathed in, she'd already decided, and so she walked off to the girl crying by the stairway.

Blake walked. The closer she got to the stairway, the louder her heart beat, the more her stomach flipped. She couldn’t grasp what she was feeling, but then after a while her own heart dropped, there she saw the happy beautiful girl she saw during the night, hiding her face and crying.

Not certain of what she should do-- or if she was even noticed-- she sat beside the crying girl. The moment she sat near, Hermione looked up ready to wipe her tears away.

And Blake decided to do something she’s never really done that often.

She hugged the girl.

Blake held her tightly, yet so gentle.

“You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to… but I want you to know that it’s okay to cry--”

She tucked some hair behind her ear.

“I’m here, Hermione.”

And so the Gryffindor witch cried, she continued crying in the arms of a once renowned Hufflepuff snake, she cried in the arms of her once known academic rival.

And Blake held her, staying silent as she comforted the girl in her arms.

Little did she know Daphne came back, maybe a spark of hope flickered in her. But that hope stopped as she saw the two girls _holding_ each other.

‘ _Idiot…_ ’ Daphne frowned, a small tear falling from her face. She walked off going back to the Slytherin common room. She shouldn't have gone back.

There are two girls who cried that night, both out of heartbreaks, and both out of emotion. One was comforted, and one was not.

‘ ** _Was it worth it?_** ’


	24. 022║The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**BLAKE GASPED AS SHE** pulled away from Hermione for a moment. She wasn’t shaking yet she felt shivers down her spine.

“Hey Blake?” Hermione’s voice was heard.

‘ ** _Was it worth it?_** ’

“Thank you…” The Gryffindor continued hugging her.

Blake blinked. She rested her palm at the girl’s back, rubbing small soothing circles.

“I’m sorry if this wasn’t such a merry Christmas.” Blake said sadly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Hermione released her. “Happy Christmas Blake.”

“Happy Christmas.. Hermione.”

The girls looked at each other, green eyes met brown, the two smiling. Blake stood up, outstretching her hand to the witch in the periwinkle dress. Hermione smiled and took her hand.

“Oh by the way..”

“Hm?” Blake raised her head.

“Here,” Hermione reached into the ribbon of her waist, getting a tiny box with neat wrapping paper with a yellow bow on top. “This is for you.”

“Oh,” Blake widened her eyes. “Thank you…”

She lightly felt the small box.

“Was this hidden in your dress?”

“I was _supposed_ to give it to you before the ball, but I couldn’t find you.”

“So you kept it in your dress the entire time?”

“Just open it.” Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

Blake smiled and removed the wrapping carefully and opened the box. There was a bracelet, it wasn’t fancy-- like those ravishing shiny jewelries-- but it was neat and braided. It was simple, something Blake _liked._ She wore it around her wrist and tightened it.

“I put a charm on it that won’t let you freeze to death in the cold weather.” Hermione chuckled.

Blake sighed contently. “Clever aren’t you.”

“I am very much.” she said confidently back.

“I’ll be sure to give your gift personally after the break.”

“Oh you don’t have to--”

“Please,” Blake held Hermione’s hands. “I’m sure it’s something you would like.”

“Alright,” the brunette witch smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Hermione held out her hand showing her pinky finger.

Blake raised an eyebrow. “What are we? 12?”

The Hufflepuff sighed and raised her pinky finger to match her gesture. Hermione smiled at her, showing her teeth. Blake gazed, but slowly smiled as well.

“I regret life…” Blake breathed as she stood at the entrance of her home, the Sable Manor.

She was supposed to be here with her dad waiting for her by the entrance, but there’s no one there. Blake even tried to ask Draco to go with her, but he was busy.. She noticed Blaise and Theo were busy with their own things too, when she looked to go for Daphne, she was nowhere to be found. She gave presents to all of them, and since Daphne couldn't be found, she asked her sister to give it. So all in all…

She’s alone this Christmas break.

But no bother, Blake shook her head and continued to walk towards her house. She opened the doors and the wind blew it open as well.

‘ _Wow that must have been harshly cold,’_ Blake thought.

She held her bracelet. A small smile appearing on her face.

She closed the door and looked around.

“Hello??” Blake walked forward. “Dad! Are you here??”

She mentally slapped herself, of course he wasn’t there-- still she held onto that hope right?

_POP!_

“Eek!” Blake jumped.

A small envelope fell into her hands.

“Argh, why does he have to scare me like that!” Blake glared.

She read her father’s neat writing stating that her present was under the tree in the grand family room. _How nice._ There was no other explanation why he wasn’t home. Probably off to a really important business with the ministry… again.

Blake scoffed going to the family room, her manor felt so empty. There were no house elves because her father said they worked too hard or something, she actually felt relieved now recalling his words.

Not because she joined S.P.E.W or anything…

Walking to the family room, there were indeed presents for Blake under the tree. Some were from the Malfoys, Notts, and the other pureblood families.

‘ _More lures into wedding arrangements I’m sure_ ’ she rolled her eyes.

Kneeling by the pine tree, she only grabbed the gift from her father and opened it. Inside was a beautiful minimalistic necklace, the emblem being of a snake wrapping a badger. She smiled, knowing that even if she was in Hufflepuff, her father as a Slytherin still loves her no matter what.

‘ _Hufflepuff huh…_ ’ Blake went to a mirror nearby and wore the necklace.

While looking at the mirror, she inspected the necklace closely and actually felt proud wearing it. Her eyes wandered and the reflection of a door was behind her. She looked back to see the door, it was the room of someone she wished she saw again. Someone who was fading from her memories...

Her mother.

She only remembered what she looked like-- and from what she heard (even just a little)-- her mother was like no other, a woman who would be confused as a Veela for her beauty was extraordinary… oh how they were wrong that the woman was no Veela whatsoever, in fact she was a woman with remarkable _attitude_.

Sadly that was all Blake could remember, words from Galloran Greengrass, maybe Titus Nott, and of course her father. Though she didn’t ask anymore as there seemed to be some sort of tension-- and everytime Blake asked, she was to distract herself with something else.

It didn’t help now since she started having dreams about her, though not lately.

Blake went near the door, holding the doorknob. She knows that she can’t open this door, no matter how much she wants to, her father said so. Things weren’t like before, where she was a child running free with her parents. Even going out to the back porch, the white doors to her mother’s room were covered with the dark curtains.

“Happy belated birthday Mom…” Blake whispered.

_Scrr scrr!_

She raised her head swiftly when she heard a noise.

There was scratching noise from the doors leading to the back porch. Instantly, she went to check it out.

“Shoo! Don’t do that,” Blake ushered away whatever made the noise.

When she looked down, she was surprised to not see some sort of owl, but instead a dirty nebelung cat. The animal looked injured and it was still small, not exactly a kitten but it looked young.

Blake crouched down to pet the cat, it backed away, wide eyes looking scared.

“You’re so small,” Blake narrowed her eyes. “So weak…”

She outstretched her hand, but this time the cat nudged her hand.

“You trust too easily” Blake sighed, releasing a warm breath in the still cold weather.

Carefully, Blake held the cat, bringing it in the manor. Making sure it doesn’t dirty the floors, Blake went to the baths and prepared a small tub for it.

It was actually just a basin.

At first, the cat did struggle against it but once it felt the warm water-- oh how Blake felt immense relief when it relaxed. Blake softly touched the fur and scrubbed off the dirt, she started patting the head and face with the small scrub (she doesn't know how to wash any animal whatsoever) and the cat meowed.

“It’s rare to see a _cat_ here of all places,” Blake said. “I usually see birds or random deers but still.. a cat?”

Wiping the cat afterwards was a real challenge for the blonde girl, _first_ the animal kept jittering around making the inexperienced girl hard to wipe it-- she did almost get scratched by it-- _second_ if the cat was wet whatsoever it would make a mess if she let it go, and her father would never let her hear the end of it.

As she let go of the cat, it purred happily and followed Blake back to the living room and sat down.

“It seems it’s just us for the break..” Blake sighed, she got the old book Mad-eye Moody gave her from before.

Blake was feeling quite sad but happy at the same time, flipping the pages going to her last book mark, she was about to see the last page. That was, until there was _no_ last page.

“ _What_?!” Blake gripped the book tightly. “It.. It’s been ripped off!”

It was true. The last page of the old book that Moody had given her-- it was stripped-- not even a clean removal as in the person who did this ripped out the last page in rage.

Now she was sad again.

Feeling the pages, she lightly brushed the last few words that were seen in the fake last page.. _The Resurrection Potion_ it said, with words in a bracket that neatly said _incomplete_. Blake huffed, there was no such thing in the wizarding world as a potion of such, it was impossible really.

‘ _What a strange author._ ’ Blake thought.

The blond lightly grazed the book, ready to close it.

_TINK TINK!_

Swiftly turning her head at the noise, she scoffed to only see an owl. But then she realized… it wasn’t her father’s owl, no-- it was the Greengrass’ family owl!

Quickly she ran to open the window to let the owl in, it dropped two letters, one addressed to her father, and one addressed to herself. She gave the owl a few treats and it left as soon as it finished.

Setting aside the letter addressed to her father, she read the letter sent to her.

“𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦… 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘐 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭--”

‘ _She wasn’t feeling well?_ ’ Blake furrowed her eyebrows. (Obviously, the Hufflepuff was truly oblivious to what happened nights ago.)

“-𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘰𝘨𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴.”

“She didn’t need to, but sure..”

“𝘗.𝘚 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘳𝘺, 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘋𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘯𝘦.”

Blake smiled and shook her head. Oh if only Daphne knew that necklace had more than one charm on it but apparently the Slytherin hadn’t noticed.

Quickly she decided to get some parchment, quill, and ink to write a reply.

She laid the parchment on the table, she wrote slowly, making sure her handwriting was neat. Then a sudden thought came to Blake as she remembered that Hermione’s gift was in her room. Blake looked back to the nebelung cat which was staring at her.

“Okay cat, I need to get something so _stay.”_ Blake pointed to the ground. “I’ll think of a name for you later.”

The Hufflepuff then exited the room and ran upstairs to her room, it was nothing spectacular really as Blake puts it-- just a bunch of bookcases all around, a small lounge area, and a small stairway still going up to her bedside-- _nothing_ spectacular.

“Let’s see… where is it?” Blake’s fingers glided across different books and landed on a thick silver book. “Found you!”

She pulled the book out, wiping it a bit and making sure there was no dust on it. She was sure Hermione would love this book, as someone not from the wizarding world it was only normal to find this particular book amazing, in fact it was one of Blake’s favorites--

Oh.

Blake blinked. ‘ _I’m thinking about her again._ ’

She furrowed her eyebrows and hugged the book. Blake’s been thinking about her a lot lately, perhaps it was the Yule Ball incident? She shook her head and went out of her room.

And then she heard it.

_CRASH!_

Blake, wide-eyed, ran back to the living room, ready with her wand by her side. However there was no real threat-- only a broken flower pot and a nebelung cat with her father’s letter in its mouth…

The cat.

Blake looked at it, her father’s letter… was in the cat’s mouth.

“Hey there.. _cat_ ,” Blake slowly walked. “Can you give that back?”

The nebelung cat had a different idea-- instead of walking to Blake-- it ran away from her. Blake of course was prepared for this, so she chased it.

As if you were watching some sort of comedical act of cat chasing mouse-- except in this case, it’s woman chasing cat.. with a wand, and a scowl on her face.

“That’s it!” Blake raised her wand. “ _Petrificus Totalus!”_

The spell shot at the cat and it froze, sadly the letter in its mouth didn’t. So when the cat jumped, it froze in the air.. but the letter it flew.

It flew and slid under a door, the door to her late mother’s room.

“Shit!” Blake ran and unpetrified the cat. “You arsehole! It went in my mother’s room!”

The nebelung cat looked back, unbothered.

“I hate you,” Blake glared. “I’m not allowed in there.”

The cat stared.

Blake paced around while staring at the door. It’s not like her father would know anyways, just in and out to get the letter.

She stopped and took a deep breath.

“ _Alohomora_ ”

The door unlocked, she went it swiftly and found the letter on the floor-- Blake’s bad news seemed to worsen when she picked it up, something dropped from the envelope-- the letter was open.

Now laying on the floor, was a key and the opened letter of her father-- she was so dead.

When she was _supposed_ to pick it up, the cat rushed in again and took the key--

“Hey!” Blake growled.

The cat leaped on top of her mother’s desk, and there it sat, staring at Blake once more.

“I don’t get you…”

Blake picked up the letter and when she stood up, she looked around. Most of her mother’s stuff was covered with white sheets-- all except for her desk which was odd.

Nothing changed in the room.

Blake walked to the desk to get the key from the cat, it meowed at her.

“ _What?_ ” Blake snapped.

The cat with the key signaled to a drawer of the desk, it did in fact have a keyhole, Blake was indeed shocked.

“Is it really for that?”

Then Blake looked down at her hands, the letter-- she knows she shouldn't-- but right now, she needs answers. And… it might let her know more about her mother.

She shouldn’t.

She should not.

She did.

Slowly opening the letter to read it, she peeked. And what she found shocked her more than anything in the world. With wide eyes and a quick breath, she grabbed the key from the cat and opened the drawers of her mother’s desk.

Inside were papers, a lot of papers.

And then she found it, beneath those papers was a small book. The diary of her mother. When she got the book out, there was a crest on the cover.

“Toujours Pur.” Blake narrowed her eyes. “Always pure?”

She opened the first page and with neat handwriting on the front, it was written:

“𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓔𝓻𝓲𝓭𝓪𝓷𝓲--

Blake held her breath.

\--𝓒𝓪𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓸𝓹𝓮𝓲𝓪 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴. _”_

The Hufflepuff released her breath, her eyes drifting to the drawer once more catching something. Paper with _ripped_ edges. It was information about a potion.

Blake knows this handwriting.

And it all connected, her heart pounded in her chest, sweat slowly dripping from her head. She looked at the cat, and the cat looked back at her.

Now the Hufflepuff realized a lot of things in that one moment.

One, her mother is so much more than she remembers.

Two, her father’s been hiding so many things from her.

Three, she needs to get as far away from here as possible, and leave no evidence.

Lastly, she’s related to a murderer.

And Blake needs to find him.

She glared at the letter and grabbed it, locking the drawer and leaving nothing behind, she went back out to her living room-- as if nothing happened-- she threw the crumpled paper and threw it to the fireplace.

“ _Incendio_ ”

No matter what it takes, she will find him.


	25. 023║The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**CHRISTMAS BREAK HAS ENDED** and everyone is finally back in Hogwarts-- of course except for the students who stayed in the first place. After the Yule ball, couples started forming amongst everyone-- some broke up, some reformed, and some… are complicated. Again, everything in Hogwarts was lively once more.

One of the students-- namely Blake Sable-- has been in a zombie-like manner ever since she came back to hogwarts. This time, not because of those dreams or nightmares she once had, but because of the imminent thought that she was actually related to a murderer, and not only that but he escaped azkaban.

Though Blake wondered numerous times, she wondered why the man didn’t go after _her_ last year, maybe he too doesn’t know.. _maybe_.

The Hufflepuff looked around at students chatting about what they did or what happened amidst the _wonderful_ time at the Yule Ball. She wondered how a certain brunette was feeling at the moment.

‘ _That reminds me…_ ’ Blake contemplated.

She had in fact three main things going on in her head at the moment, the first was Sirius Black… but her thoughts about everything on that is a huge mess, the second was Hermione Granger-- just because she had to give her Christmass gift, and lastly was her Slytherin friends-- mostly Daphne Greengrass.

Now focusing on Daphne, for a moment she thought about telling her about the accidental opening of her father’s letter and what she found out, but she just _couldn’t_.

No instead, when she found the Greengrass girl, she went up so confidently, then at least five feet apart from the girl her thoughts shambled all around in her head;

_‘What if she tells her father about it?’_

_‘What if her father tells my dad about it?’_

_‘What if…’_

Blake stopped walking.

_‘What if I get disowned?’_

The mere thought practically shook Blake to the core. And it seems it didn’t go by unnoticed.

Daphne already saw her from the start-- it’s just Blake didn’t spot her earlier-- the Slytherin saw how pale the girl was lately, how frantic she tended to look. At first she simply thought it was _Granger’s fault_ , and she ignored it.

But now, as she watched her best friend approach her, it looked like there was more to it than what meets the eye. Daphne simply had a gut feeling, she knew that it was not some simple thing Blake could oh so easily fix, no-- instead it was a look of _fear_.

And it didn’t look as if she feared for someone, she feared for herself.

It took at least three snaps to get the Hufflepuff’s attention.

“Blake? Hey, are you feeling ill?”

Blake’s mind was in disarray at that point. A lot of what-ifs _._

“I have a cat now!” she blurted out.

Daphne looked shocked. “Oh! Uhm-- I see.. Your father got you one?”

“Nope!”

Silence settled between them.

“Sorry,” Blake scratched her neck. “There are things preoccupying my mind at the moment.”

“Care to share?” Daphne notioned for the Hufflepuff to walk with her.

‘ _What if I tell her indirectly?_ ’

“Okay… let’s say there’s someone you’ve known for a long time and you found out something about them, and now you have a whole new perspective of them and it’s really bothering you because you don’t know what to do.”

‘ _Nailed it!_ ’ Blake thought.

‘ _So it was about Granger._ ’ Daphne seethed in her mind, though on the outside she stayed composed.

“Well if it were me, I think you need to confront them. Start by confronting yourself first though..”

“What do you mean?” Blake quirked her head.

“Like really assure what you’re feeling and-- well just think before you act.” Daphne furrowed her eyebrows.

“Oh, I see!” Blake nodded. “You’re very smart Daphne!”

“I just feel like you got dumber…” Daphne murmured. “You used to be the girl lecturing me about potions and arithmancy--”

Blake hugged Daphne. “Thanks!”

Then a quick and frantic movement caught Blake’s eyes as she saw Harry Potter rushing quickly. She narrowed her eyes, she just needed answers.

Meanwhile Daphne stood still and looked at eyes peering at them, whispers amongst students. Blake _never_ hugged her like this-- most especially in front of _everyone_ , and her voice was so enthusiastic as soon as she gave her advice.

Why though? _Why?_

Blake released her. “Uh sorry Daphne, I’ll catch up with you later alright? I just need to do something.”

“What? But the second task starts soon.”

“I know! I’ll see you--!” Blake jogged away.

Daphne stared right after her, a small frown evident on her face.

‘ _You’re changing_ _you know..._ ’

The blonde Slytherin huffed and walked away, flipping her hair away from her shoulders.

‘ _And it’s all Granger’s fault._ ’

To say that Harry was distressed was such an understatement, he is evidently overwhelmed and facing the fact that he could die in this tournament. Of course he was under near-death situations for like-- the past _three_ years in Hogwarts, plus this year.

“How fun it is to be me,” Harry said sarcastically to no one in particular.

“Really? To be honest, I think it sucks to be the infamous Golden Boy,” a voice called out.

Harry turned to see who it was but continued walking his fast pace.

“Sable,” he sighed. “ if you’re here to torment me then please not now.”

“Woah that’s harsh Scarhead, just because Draco--”

Blake shut her mouth. She walked faster to match the boy’s speed.

“I just noticed you weren’t with Gingerhead and Granger.”

“I know.” he said frustrated.

“Just chill Potter,” Blake narrowed her eyes. “Look, if it helps just organize your thoughts.”

Both of them sat on the boat in the black lake, with one additional person-- being Neville. This time, Harry skeptically noticed this, but it was too late, the three of them were on a boat going to the center of the lake.

What a weird sight for others to see, and Blake didn’t seem to mind-- or really she didn’t notice herself, her thoughts weren’t even organized as she told the boy. But never mind that, they were there, and that’s that.

“What’s your plan Potter?”

“I have to go in that lake for an hour long, and I don’t know any charms but I have this.” Harry brought out a small green jelly-like plant.

“H-hey! That’s gillyweed!” Neville suddenly exclaimed.

Blake and Harry looked at him for a moment before continuing the conversation.

“I guess that’s a good replacement aside from something like the bubble head charm.” Blake mused.

“You think?”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine scarhead.” Blake scoffed. “You’re a survivor.”

Harry released a breath. “Thanks, that actually made me feel a bit better.”

Blake chuckled. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, still terrified, but at least there’s some load off.”

The boat got closer to the stands for the students.

“Sorry about a while ago.”

“You were tired and frustrated, it was normal.” Blake shrugged.

“I’m glad you think I’m normal, have you _seen_ the Daily Prophet?”

Blake shook her head. “Oh I don’t read that very much, especially since _Ratita_ is there.”

“Ratita.. you mean Rita Skeeter?”

“Precisely, that _wench_ is one of my worst enemies. She exposes people, she invades privacy, _stealing_ information like food, she’s a rat.” Blake said with venom.

“You’re scary sometimes you know that?”

“ _Sometimes_?”

“Forget I said anything.” Harry raised his hands and backed away.

Blake chuckled. Then a sudden thought came to her, she still needed answers. The Hufflepuff looked at the boy, it’s now or never.

“Hey Potter.”

The boy turned his attention.

“Uh.. you know Sirius Black right?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“The one who escaped Azkaban last year.”

“Oh yeah, I know.. just caught me off guard.”

“Right…” Blake cleared her throat. “Was it true that he broke your common room and tried to kill you?”

“Oh..” Harry drew his voice out. “I guess? I might have hallucinated ya know?”

“I see…”

“But why did you want to know?”

“Well they never caught him-- the ministry I meant.” Blake said. “Maybe I want to meet him.”

“You want to meet Sirius Black? A known murderer? The escapee from Azkaban?”

“Yep.”

The boat bumped, they arrived at the stands. Blake stood up first.

“Actually, just forget I asked.” Blake sighed. “Good luck in the task.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> -it's a small chapter huhu :((


	26. 024║Ratita and Padfoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**THE SECOND TASK WAS A REALLY BORING EVENT** in Blake’s opinion, in the whole duration of task she found Daphne amongst a large crowd and continued their conversation prior to the chat with scarhead. Blake found it nice that she could actually seek great advice from one of her friends, although there were times Blake didn’t understand her advice at times, nor did she understand why the blonde Slytherin seemed a bit more aggravated than usual? She shook her head thinking it was just her imagination. Nevertheless, she was thankful.

Moments later, when the champions resurfaced with the “treasures”-- and for crying out loud, Blake was dumbfounded, she was beyond belief that the professors agreed to put their students unconscious in the bottom of the black lake. She caught sight of the victims, the ravenclaw girl that the Potter asked the yule ball to (but sadly got rejected followed by her), the younger sister of the hot Beauxbaton, ginger mophead Weasley, and then..

She had to peer closely this time for this one.

The last person was Hermione, at first she felt disturbed, wondering how she felt being almost drowned. But then she stopped her thoughts, knowing that she wasn’t really interested in student affairs… but why now? Blake looked once more, this time more bothered as she watched the Bulgarian star Viktor Krum help wrap a towel around the girl and whisper something to the girl, whilst removing something from her hair.

Blake knew that during the Yule Ball that she indeed wanted to take the Gryffindor witch to the yule ball herself, but quite after she let the thought go, marking it as something silly. Oh how aloof she has been lately, and in all honesty she’s very confused.

Not only has she been plagued by thoughts of her father, Sirius Black, past events, recurring dreams and memories, but she also has to deal with her emotions and feelings.

Great. _Lovely_.

As of the moment, Blake and Daphne were walking back to the castle since Daphne had Potions whereas Blake had a break before History of Magic. The Hufflepuff also started to wonder if she should try again and go for first place.

‘ _Silly thoughts again_ ,’ Blake chuckled.

“What is it?” Daphne asked with peaked interest.

“Oh it was nothing,” Blake waved her hand. “I’m just wondering if I should go for top student again.”

“Why the sudden thought and change?”

“Not sure,” Blake shrugged. “Doltish thought really.”

“I see…” Daphne looked away. “Why did you stop again?”

“Ah… I got tired.” Blake softly laughed.

Daphne looked back, this time with a chary expression. “You’ve been very bizarre lately-- actually no since the start of this year.”

“Have I?” Blake said in a challenging tone.

“Yes,” Daphne sighed. “It’s quite bothersome.”

“Hmm.. look what’s that!”

Daphne looked away quickly to where she was pointing, nothing was there. She looked back ready to argue but before she could say anything, a finger was on her cheek.

“Boop.” Blake spoke.

The Slytherin girl turned into a light pink, she flicked the Hufflepuff’s finger away.

“I’m serious Blake,” Daphne huffed. “I’m worried, you’re not like how you used to be.”

Blake stopped what she was doing and continued walking, the Potions room almost near their sight.

“Yeah.. I’ve noticed that too.” Blake sighed.

Daphne looked at her questioningly. In her mind thinking; if she knew, then why did she keep acting that way? It started out after the Triwizard tournament was announced, she put up her usual front.. then poof! It disappeared magically after she passed out and she had to bring her to the hospital wing. At first, after seeing her and _Granger_ in a weird position in the wing, she thought it was just Blake being herself, but no-- that was when things started changing. She shook her head at _those kind_ of thoughts, but.. after everything that’s happened this year, the only thing she can connect to Blake’s change in attitude is _Hermione Granger_.

Daphne glared at nothing. Maybe she was jealous, but she was also suspicious.

“You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!”

And speak of the devil, her name was suddenly called out.

The two girls looked at the commotion. There stood Slytherins and Gryffindors seemingly arguing with each other. But not really, it was just the pug-faced Pansy laughing loudly-- as if to mock someone.

“Ugh, it’s just Pansy and her friends spreading Witch Weekly again.” Daphne scoffed.

“ _Witch Weekly_? That gossip magazine?” Blake furrowed her eyebrows. “Why is she spouting useless stuff from there?”

The Slytherin bit her lip as if refusing to say something.

“Daphne..” Blake warned.

“Okay here,” she sighed and got a copy from her book. “You can go burn it afterwards, I need to go.”

“Daph’?” Blake called out but she already left to go to the classroom.

The Hufflepuff sighed and left.

‘ _It’s not like you’ve been acting bizarre too._ ’ she rolled her eyes.

Heading towards her next class, she went ahead and opened the magazine and started reading. And then she saw it, the article written by Rita Skeeter.

She gripped the sides of the magazine.

Oh my.. if you were a student passing by, I suggest moving away because if you looked any closer you might just get scorched by the anger in Blake’s eyes.

She _really_ despises filthy Ratita.

Blake woke up gasping, she was sweating and her heart was pounding loudly. Another nightmare, it wasn’t about her mother nor her father nor anyone in particular… it was peculiar because it was just _nothing,_ just a dark void and she did not know anything, she didn't even know herself in the dream.

Looking around, she realized no one was awake yet, she hopped out of bed, dressed for the day, and grabbed her bag. It was a refreshing Saturday morning, as she went to the kitchens, she greeted some elves and asked for a couple of sandwiches-- Hogsmeade didn’t really have a nice eating place aside from the inn, unless you want sweets from Honeydukes-- and she started heading off. She even got small tuna bits for Arti.

She finally figured out a name for her new cat.

Blake pouted that winter passed and the season was now getting drier. For some reason, she often found herself alone a lot especially when she goes to Hogsmeade. Yes she has friends, but it was honestly just easier to go with someone from the same house than have the effort of asking from other houses. Like this scenario, she woke up earlier than others and she can’t be bothered-- nor will she bother-- to go to someone else’s common rooms to ask. Like what if they’re still asleep?

Honestly if you woke Blake up from a good sleep, she would be absolutely pissed for ten minutes.

Exploring Hogsmeade got a tad boring as well after a while, she actually thought about heading back to the castle. However something interesting caught her attention.

It was the black dog she saw before, in the same spot near the Shrieking Shack. It was chasing something, when Blake walked closer she realized it wasn’t alone! Her cat was trying to catch the same thing.

“Arti!”

The cat stopped and perked towards its name, Blake ran closer. Though when she did, the dog seemingly stopped as well and turned towards her.

“If you’re hungry, I got you tuna bits,” Blake put out the food. “Stop wandering off and hunting!”

She crouched near her cat as it ate, her attention was caught when she saw the black dog. What was its name again? Padfoot?

“Nice to see you again Padfoot,” Blake smiled.

She reached out her hand to reach out to the dog. It went closer, even lowering its ears while looking Arti’s food.

“Oh!” Blake realizes. “You also must be hungry.. why else would you hunt mice.”

She opened her bag and removed some stuff to get the food, including her mother’s books. The black dog perked its head towards the books and sniffed it.

Blake noticed and sadly got them. “I’m too afraid to open it, I just found out that the author of this book--”

She referred to the potions book.

“--was actually my mother. And I found out that my mother..” Blake sighed. “..she’s related to a murderer on the loose.”

The Hufflepuff got the books and put them back in her bag. She gave one of her sandwiches to the dog. It gleamed happily but stopped when it heard chatter.

Blake looked at it and chuckled. “The others are finally awake, I’m sure if you go and plead at them with your puppy eyes, they’ll give you food as well.”

The black dog shook its head and left-- with the sandwich in its mouth.

Blake stood there confused. “Arti, I think I’m going insane. Talking to that stray.. maybe I’m imagining it but I think it understood me? What do you think Arti--?”

But she was alone. Her cat left her again, probably to go hunt off some other mice.

“Seriously?” Blake sighed.

She ensured all her stuff was with her, and while doing so she noticed she still had the book she was supposed to give to a certain witch.

Blake sighed wondering why it was so.. _difficult_ to give it to her.

If only she knew that wouldn’t be a problem ten seconds later as she accidentally bumped into someone going back to the castle.

With the eyes of Potter and Weasley looming over her…

It just _had_ to be her.

Hermione was baffled to say the least, first she wasn’t quite expecting to see Blake Sable at hogsmeade, she thought the Hufflepuff was supposedly hanging around her Slytherin friends like Malfoy and Greengrass. Although she knew she wasn’t there when Greengrass _glared_ at her, again she wondered what was that about. Second, she didn’t expect to bump into her… literally... again. Lastly, when she was about to apologize, the girl in front of her scrambled to her feet and practically shoved a book in her hands. Before Hermione could do or say anything, she pitter-pattered away all the while saying _Christmas_.

She concluded that this was Blake’s Christmas present to her, judging by what happened, by what she said, and by the neatly wrapped red bow around the book.

‘ _Honestly,_ ’ a small smile crept onto Hermione’s face. ‘ _What a sudden way of giving it_.’

“Getting a little cheery there Mione’” Harry noticed.

Hermione shook her head. “I’m not.”

“Right.. It’s not like you’ve been staring at that book since Sable gave it to you.”

“It just shocked me that’s all.” Hermione huffed.

Harry smiled. “Don’t lie to me, you and her haven’t been annoyed at each other in class lately.”

“Oh and would you know since you and her have been sneaking around before.” Hermione glared.

Harry’s smile dropped. “Uh we weren’t---”

“Now don’t _you_ lie to me Harry James Potter, I’ve seen you.” she narrowed her eyes.

“Actually now that you mention it, I saw you heading to the seventh floor.” Ron added.

Hermione huffed. ‘ _What’s on the seventh floor?’_

‘ _Sable will have my head if I tell them,_ ’ Harry thought, he looked at his two best friends who gave skeptical looks towards him. ‘ _But they’ll have my heads if I don’t tell them!’_

Ron sighed. “It’s probably nothing, can’t jump to conclusions.”

“Ron!”

“What? She has been friendly to _everyone_ lately. If you two are so chummy, why don’t you ask her?” he said.

The three trudged silently to Sirius’s cave. They brought him some chicken legs and bread.

“ _She was teaching me_.” Harry whispered.

“ _Teaching you?_ ” Hermione skeptically asked.

“ _She helped me practice the protection spell.”_

Hermione stopped walking. _“How? What for?”_

“ _For the--_ ”

“Oi! Can you two stop whispering over there!” Ron called. “If you haven’t noticed we’re already here.”

The three stepped in, it wasn’t the nicest of places at all, though it seemed Sirius had some company especially since Buckbeak was there. Still, it must be hard living like this.

Though they were surprised Sirius wasn’t in dog form, and he was already eating.

“Where did you get that?” Harry spoke up.

Sirius perked his head at the sound. “Harry!”

The man’s voice was hoarse, his looks untidy and matted. “Chicken!”

Harry pulled open his bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and bread.

“Thanks,” Sirius finished his small sandwich. “I’ve been living off rats mostly. Can’t steal too much food from Hogsmeade, I’d draw attention to myself.”

He grinned at Harry, his godson grinned back reluctantly.

“So you stole that sandwich?”

Sirius’s look turned more solemn, he stopped eating for a moment.

“Harry, the blonde girl I saw back then, is she your housemate?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you talking about Sable?”

Sirius' eyes narrowed. “First name.”

“Blake.”

“Middle name.”

“Phoenix? I think.”

Hermione stopped petting the feathers of Buckbeak, suddenly listening intently, whereas Ron was confused to the whole exchange.

“Got it from her father then?” Sirius scoffed.

“The first time I heard about her, I thought she was a guy,” Ron chuckled. Hermione smacked his shoulder.

“Why are you asking about her, Sirius?”

The three looked at him peculiarly.

“Saw her today as Padfoot, she was the one who gave me the food.” Sirius shrugged.

The Golden Trio exchanged worried but confused glances.

“Don’t worry, I’m a lovable stray,” Sirius cleared his throat. “But enough about that, we have more important matters to discuss.”

His head pointed at the Daily Prophet he got.

Hermione looked at the book that Blake gave her once more, she knew it wasn’t her business but she mentally made a note to herself that she should get to know the girl more. She hadn’t minded it before due to worrying for Harry, Ron, and their supposed friendship falling apart but that’s fixed now. Ron is still being a bit unpleasant when she mentions Viktor, but she just let it be.

Hermione wonders… who is Blake Sable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew intermission chapters


	27. 025║A Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**THE DAY WAS BRIGHTER** than usual, students in the great hall eating a wonderful load of breakfast, chatting happily while some were immensely focused on the tournament and studies. However amongst the contented students, there was one student who didn’t catch the lively mood ongoing in the morning.

Though her mood was different from the rest, one would notice either way as she walked with poise going to the Slytherin table. Her shoulder-length blonde hair followed her, those green eyes fixated on certain people in the table, and immediately she sat beside the silver-blonde boy.

“Good Morning Blake,” Daphne perked up right away.

“Morning Daphne,” Blake gave a small smile.

The Hufflepuff’s presence was already normal, it always was-- but this time the girl herself didn’t feel that feeling, and for a moment her eyes found another table. A table whose banner proudly shows black and yellow colors, a badger on the center.

“Well it’s a good day today isn’t it?” Blaise said.

“Draco~ have you seen the Daily Prophet today?” Pansy spoke up.

“If it’s about Potter, you’d best put that away.” Theo quietly snickered.

Blake closed her eyes. She inhaled.

“Hey Blake, are you--” Daphne got cut.

“Oh I just realized something!” Blaise said enthusiastically. “Blake, did you ever snog someone? Especially during the Yule Ball? Hmm?”

He winked at Daphne whose mouth is now snapped shut.

Blake exhaled. She opened her eyes.

“No,” Blake said. Daphne turned-- her gaze glowing relief.

“Well, that ends things.” Blaise said as he handed two galleons to Theo.

Suddenly, the sound of chirping was heard. Looking up, the swarm of owls came in, each holding some sort of letter or package.

“Thank you Cerberus,” Blake spoke quietly. Everyone else around the table got letters from their parents as well-- but Blake had a _special_ case.

She opened the letter, her father’s neat handwriting written on neat cream white paper. No doubt, this was probably sent from the Ministry since he is the head of the Obliviator Headquarters. Blake wasn’t really sure what else he did there, he was well known but that only seemed due to the fact that they were… rich in a way.

Blake sighed. How they got all that fortune in the first place, Blake never knew. In fact for years, she’s never known anything except to focus on herself and her studies. But now-- now she wants to know. She wants to know the truth; what really happened to her mom , why all these things are coming back and why some are very unfamiliar yet strangely familiar-- she wants _answers_.

“Happy Birthday by the way,” the voice of Draco Malfoy whispered.

Blake looked at him. “Thank you, as expected my dad sent me the occasional letter.”

“What about this time?”

“The usual,” a sigh escaped her lips. “The fact that even though I’m still his ‘little girl’, I’m growing much older-- _bla bla--_ marriages-- _bla bla--_ other things I would rather not read.”

“And?”

“ _And_ I’m not exactly keen on these things, we all know that all us purebloods are interrelated in some way.”

“It’s tradition Blake,” Draco said.

“But Draco, what if we’re actually _cousins_?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Like what if there was a reason Aunt Narcissa asked me to call her _Aunt_.”

“My mother is rather fond of you Blake,” Draco rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure you already know that because you boasted about it before all the time.”

Blake went silent.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “Feeling alright?”

“Yeah..” Blake huffed. “A lot is going on through my head, though I would rather not talk about it.”

“I see,” Draco glanced towards the table with a small frown. He cleared this throat trying to change the topic. “I think it’s time you told them? I mean it’s not really a big deal--”

“It _will_ be a big deal if I told them, you know I don’t like to celebrate my birthday.”

“It seems like it will be a good day today…”

“I doubt it,” Blake said. “Thanks for your concern, but I’ll be fine…”

“If you say so,” Draco huffed.

Blake stood up, getting ready to leave.

“Blake,” Draco hesitated. “You can talk to me, you know..”

The Hufflepuff grinned. “I know, you twat.”

‘ _I just can’t tell you about this_.’

“You’re leaving already?” Daphne asked as she noticed the girl stood up.

The others looked at her.

“Yeah.. I have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws.”

“Want me to walk with you--?”

“No need Daphne,” Blake gave a small smile. “Have a good day.”

When the Hufflepuff left, the other Slytherins who were still at the table gave a suspicious glance, and her friends included.

“I’ve honestly noticed Blake isn’t being like her usual self.”

“You saw her _helping_ that first year right? No tricks up the sleeve.”

“I’ve seen her with Potter you know--”

“--no it was Longbottom, I swear it.”

“I know right? Maybe she doesn’t belong here after all.”

Snickers and whispers all around were heard. Pansy and her group of girls laughed, Draco scoffed while Crabbe and Goyle followed. Blaise and Theo did not listen.

Where as Daphne bit her lip, pushing her emotions away, she stayed silent.

History of Magic was very boring, but not really as much with the Ravenclaws. For Blake , it was more of a challenge, since the students of that house value intelligence. It was fun to prove that you can be definitely be more quick-witted even if you’re from another house.

So in the academic route-- much to Flitwick’s and Pomona’s joy-- Blake was back to her usual self.

As of the moment she was walking along the covered bridge with her cat Arti, heading towards the sundial garden for the break to maybe clear her head. However when she went there, she wasn’t alone.

“Oh.” that’s all she said to gain the attention of the boy in her line of vision.

“Hi Sable.”

“Cedric,” she nodded as a greeting. “If you’re busy, I’ll just head back--”

“No! It’s fine, I don’t own the place right?” he gave his signature smile.

Blake cleared her throat as she went to sit on a bench. “Excuse me then.”

Arti hopped on her lap and purred, Blake took a deep breath.

“Preparing for the third task?” she asked.

“Yeah, you never know what will happen right?”

Blake hummed as she stroked her cat.

“Have you always had a cat?” Cedric asked.

“Mm no, I actually never had a pet until this year.”

“Lucky you have one then,” he went closer to pet the cat. Though instead of a welcoming gesture he got a hiss instead.

“Apologies, she doesn’t like strangers.” Blake chuckled.

A calm ambience settled between them.

“You seem different,” Cedric smiled. “Kind of.. calmer.”

“It seems that everyone has noticed,” Blake watched Arti hop off her lap.

“Why though?”

Blake closed her mouth. As if trying to find the right _answer_ to the question.

“I don’t know.”

A thundering sound was heard from the sky, the two Hufflepuffs looked up and saw the gray sky. Small droplets of rain fell on them making a light drizzle.

‘ _A good day huh? Draco you liar._ ’

“C’mon we have to go!”

Blake held Arti and together with Cedric, they ran to the covered bridge, the rain getting stronger. A gust of wind blew and the rain went to their direction. They sprinted back to the covered sides of the Clock Tower courtyard. There they rested for a while, catching their breaths.

Blake exhaled. She let go of Arti, who went to wander off.

“I’ll take my leave then,” she said to the other boy. But before she walked at least six feet away, he asked a question.

“If there was a chance that you would become quidditch captain, would you take it?”

She stopped and turned. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Zacharias is a good sport. But I think you can do better.”

“You’ll quit quidditch?” Blake furrowed her eyebrows.

“No, but I’m moving up to seventh year after. It would be nice If I pass down the title of captain to someone who deserves it.” Cedric smiled.

Blake was in awe. “Wow.. I-I don't know what to say.”

“Say you’ll take it? I told some of our members about it anyways and you’ll be surprised since they agreed as well.”

She stared and pondered. “I.. I’ll think about it.”

“Take your time, you may even decide next year yeah?” Cedric said.

“Yeah…” Blake turned back heading towards the entrance of the castle.

And before Cedric could leave he swore he heard the words of a “thank you”, and with a shake of his head and a smile, he too left the area.

Blake and Cedric were always on neutral ground, but this-- this could be a step to get to know each other better and become great friends even. The boy hummed as he went to look for a certain pretty ravenclaw.

Hermione felt the silver cover of the book she was holding in her hands, delicately turning the pages as she read every part of it. Deep brown eyes soaking in the knowledge and stories of it. It was like one of her favorite books _Hogwarts: A History_ , which she’s read probably three or four times but she might have a new favorite now.

Because the book in her hands was practically an extension of it. It told stories and much more wonders, interesting rooms and secrets that the castle holds. Although not _all_ secrets are stored in the book, but still.

And while she sat and read, she felt a presence sit beside her. Thinking it was Viktor again, she was prepared to explain what she was reading.

“A friend of mine gave this to me, it’s an extension of the history of this castle. Though if you want to I’m sure you can ask her--”

“I’m your friend huh?”

Hermione stopped and quickly turned her head to see who was actually sitting beside her.

“Oh Blake!” she exclaimed. “I mean I think we are or maybe--”

Blake leaned her head on Hermione’s shoulder. The gesture stopped the Gryffindor from talking and quietly the blonde girl breathed.

“Yeah.. you win the stupid bet.”

“Really?” Hermione whispered, silently cheering.

Blake nodded.

“Can I ask something?”

She hummed.

“Why did you ever choose 15 reasons to prove me wrong?”

Blake lifted her head. “You chose the weirdest question.”

“It’s not weird! I just want to know.”

The Hufflepuff took a moment of silence before speaking. “What date is it today?”

“May 15?”

“It’s my birthday.”

Hermione widened her eyes. “I-I didn’t know! Oh I should get you something--”

Blake buried her face in Hermione’s neck.

The Gryffindor witch turned a light pink. “Uh.. Blake.”

She moved back to her shoulder. “Just let me stay like this for a moment. That’s all I ask for this day.”

Hermione looked at the girl on her shoulder, she had her eyes closed and she was softly breathing. The Gryffindor smiled a bit but as she looked closer, sure enough the girl next to her seemed _really_ tired. She thought about asking about it, but right now she can’t.

Right now she will just enjoy that she has a new friend; someone who’s leaning on her at the moment, someone who she bantered with for a long time, and someone who’s..

Hermione heard a light snore.

“So cute,” she giggled quietly.

The two girls stayed there for a long time, to the point where the sun was about to set and when Madam Pince went to check up on everyone in the library-- checking for naughty and suspicious students-- she only found the two girls leaning on each other lightly napping. Though she would have woken them up, she hesitated.

So when the blonde Hufflepuff was the first to wake, she was surprised to not see someone scolding them and instead a written note by the librarian herself.

It was a warning. _Oops_.


	28. 026║Confrontations and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊. 𝒈𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆  
> teenage hormones, tournaments,  
> friendships, and bets don't really  
> mix well. Not for Blake at least.

**THE BAND PLAYED TRIUMPHANTLY** as it was now the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament, the task that would end it all-- and out of it the winner shall appear. Blake watched as the crowd took their seats, some were still talking to the champions as the host and staff prepared.

“Cedric,” Blake called when some people were going back to the bleachers. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “Have you thought about what I said?”

“I’ll tell you when you win,” Blake smirked. _Her neck started hurting_.

Cedric laughed and ruffled Blake’s hair-- to which she got mad at him-- and gleefully, he went to the start of the maze.

The blonde Hufflepuff shook her head amusingly and huffed. As she walked to the bleachers, she stopped and wondered if she should sit with her housemates.

‘ _After what I did back then?_ ’ she thought as she looked at her housemates, laughing and cheering. ‘ _Maybe another time_.’

She held the nape of her neck. _It was irritably hurting_.

As she went to the Slytherin bleachers, she felt something burning through her, looking back she saw the gaze of Harry. Blake mouthed ‘good luck scarhead’ to which he responded with a thumbs up. The sound of the cannon ringing her ears.

**_‘You are horrid!’_ **

Blake blinked, her head now being irritated. Why did she feel so--?

“What was that?”

The Hufflepuff swiveled her head, Daphne staring at her suspiciously.

Blake calmed her breath. “Hi Daphne.”

“Don’t _hi_ me, I saw you being friendly with Diggory, and now Potter?”

“You know that Cedric is like the captain of my quidditch team.. plus he’s an acquaintance.” Blake sighed.

The cannon fired, _damn Filch_ thought Blake, she just wanted to go to her seat and relax. Maybe she shouldn’t have attended and skipped.

_She heard a loud ring._

Blake rubbed one of her ears.

“And Potter? If Draco knows surely--”

_It was getting louder._

“Daphne, there’s nothing going on--” The Hufflepuff raised her voice, catching the attention of others. Blake tilted her head to her shoulder. Her ears really starting to bother her as she tried to find a vacant spot.

The Slytherin held her arm.

“Don’t lie to me! I’ve had enough of this, I’ve been watching Blake, you act so strange and then you start ̸̠͖̼̏ȟ̴̨͎̩͝a̶̧͔͉͐̈́n̴̥̰̈́̒̒ğ̷͇i̵̧͖͍̽͝n̵̟͆̕͝g̵̙͗͋͌ ̴͖̆̄̈́ọ̸̧͛̄̄ǘ̵̯́̈́t̶̪̎ ̶̮̦͛w̶̳͍̎͝i̵͈̳̽̾̅ͅt̸̯͍̚h̵̻̓̕͝ ̸̥̱̓p̶̧̬̱̈͋e̷̫̮͊̚͜o̸̝̲͖̓̓͋p̷̪͈͋̎̒ḷ̶̗̥̑ë̶͔́ ̶̬̐͛͊y̴̤̜̎̅͝o̸̜̯̓́ṵ̶̩͒ ̷̞̺͓͒̿̓b̴̫̲̜̅̇̊ā̴͔ṟ̶͓̉ẽ̷͎͎̚l̵̼̙̫̃y̵̝͍̹̐͒ ̷͖̿k̸̜̄ń̸͎̽̃ͅǫ̷̫͕͗͑͠w̵͖̣̎?̴͍͓͑ ̷̥̯͒̕p̶̥̿̆̑ę̵̯̗̈́̓ọ̷́p̵͖̂͘l̶̥͐ḛ̸̥̑̄̇ ̵͓͚̌y̵̧̅̄͜o̸̭̠̰̾͑̄u̷̢̿͒͆'̵̠̘̬͋v̸͔̈́e̶̮̍ ̶͔̅͂̐h̴͇͚̩͑̏á̵͓͍̓͠ṭ̴̖̿̍e̸̜͕͛d̶̮̗̭̿̾?̸̰̼̠̾̔͝ ̷̥͈̫̌̾h̸͙̠͕̽̈́o̵̧̰̯͂̀ẇ̵̩̑̃ͅ ̵̳̪͈͛́č̷͓͕̥̌ả̷̼͓ņ̴̮̮̽ ̶͈̋̅̅y̶̤͑o̵̘̓͛͂ǘ̶̼͌-̴̧̰̭̋-̵̨̀̌ͅ”

The sounds of ringing are echoing in her head, creating an aggravating stimulation. The voice of Daphne muted yet so loud at the same time, the cheers and chitter-chatter of students annoying her, the forceful sound of her breathing is all that she can hear. Blake shut her eyes as if it would help with something.

“Ḯ̶̘̲̇'̸̡͙̰͗v̶̱̗̌͜ȇ̵̲̗̭͐ ̴͍̘͍̈͆a̸̭̳̿̉̀s̴̻̹͙̍k̸̪̆ê̵͎̆ͅd̴͖̞̏̈́ ̸̡̟͇͗̎y̸̼͂ͅȍ̷̥ủ̵̫ ̵̣̾i̷̭̼̔̃͜f̸̧̦̂͠ ̸̙̎̎y̸̥̟͒͂o̵̰̤͎̔̈̃ư̸͔͊ ̶̢̧͈͂̄͆ā̴̬̜̮r̴̙̬̳̾̅̄e̴͈̰̲̊ ̸͖̮̽͘o̴̬̍͂k̸̛͕͕͗̚a̷̫͋̋͘y̵̧̗̯̌̽ ̵̰͍̟̿b̵̘̖̽ȕ̴̗̊̆t̸̮͗͂͜ ̴̹̍y̴͖̚͝ǫ̷͆͆u̴̗̭̳̓̾͌ ̸͓̫͆̀͒a̵̦̔l̸̜͌̏͝w̴̩̬͖̃͂͗a̴̤̗͝ỹ̷̙̉ś̸̯̙͌̎ ̷̻̓̃͗l̶̛̲͔͌̉i̵̧̧̝̽͘͠é̵̡̜͖̈ ̶̲̀̔̍ṭ̷͑̏̀o̵̫̲̘͂̚ ̸̘͊m̶̈́͛͜e̶͎͈̖,̷̲̈́̾--”

**_‘We’re going away first okay?’_ **

‘ _Stop.’_

**_‘Has she done any wrong?!’_ **

‘ _Shut up! I was sure I brewed the calming draught normally!’_

**_‘No! You get away from her!’_ **

“Ā̵̡̺̘̏m̵̮̋ ̵̖̓I̶͉̋ ̷̨̛͇̎n̸̟̭̒o̴̗̹̚t̷̡͖͐̇͝ ̴̛̲͉̆̅ë̸̜͈̯͠n̶̳̠̬̅ō̵ͅu̵̹̫͓̎̋͝ǧ̴̻̺̿̊h̶̲̖̓̂́ͅ ̶̼͍͠f̶͖̍͐͒o̵̡̡̍̅́r̶̨͛ ̸̰͝y̷̺̥͂͑̇ǒ̸̖͚͇̈́̊ǘ̸͖͙̏͘ ̵̳͈̌̅ã̵̰̓n̶̠̅̒̕ÿ̸̬̘͎̂m̶̨͇̜͋̏͂o̵͎̕r̷̖̊͛e̵͍͚̍͋̆͜?̸͉͒ ̵̯͊̈́͝”

**_‘SERIOUSLY?’_ **

“--I’m just trying to help you--”

“SHUT UP! I JUST WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!”

_Silence._

Blake released a breath of relief. The ringing disappeared quickly.

_Silence._

‘ _No,_ ’ Blake thought. ‘ _It’s too silent_ ’

She opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her, in confusion, in _fear_ \-- but worst of all was when she looked at the person directly in front of her. Daphne stood, her eyes wide and the sound of her breath exhaling was shaken… she was _scared_.

Blake looked around, the staff even looked at her, some students avoiding her gaze-- blurry faces, loud whispers-- _she heard a step_. Her direction was focused back on Daphne.

“Wait.. Daph’ I-I’m so sorry..--”

She stepped closer and Daphne backed up.

“Please--!”

And then she felt it, a lightning jolt that seemed to make her catch her own words, her vision blurry, all focus lost, and when she tried to reach for her friend-- Blake fell into the abyss.

“Wake up sweetie,” a voice called out from the darkness. Blake grumbled and moved her body, she tried to open her eyes but to no avail it didn’t open. “It’s time to wake up.”

It was as if her body had a mind of its own, she rolled away from the source of the voice.

“You don’t want to celebrate your birthday?”

And this time, Blake opened her eyes. The first thing she saw-- the first thing she noticed, was the light. It wasn’t darkness, it was the warm sunlight that enraptured her, and ever so slightly-- she moved her head and noticed she was on a bed, some bookcases all around, and a desk nearby with a small little calendar exhibiting in bold _1986_. She was in her room, although it seemed _smaller_ than she remembered.

“Finally awake?”

She turned her head so fast towards the melodic voice, and there before her-- sitting along the side of her bed, was her mother.

“ _Mom_.” That was the word that Blake wanted to say-- that she wanted to call out, she’s right in front of her, not morphing, not changing… it was her.

But she didn’t say it, Blake wanted to, but she _couldn’t_.

“Come, your father is.. well he isn’t here right now, but I’m sure he’ll join us later.” Eridani exasperated. “Always working isn’t he?”

 _‘How are you here? Where have you been? Why?’_ Those were some questions Blake wanted to ask, what she wanted to say. Again Blake can’t respond, she couldn’t say anything. Though even though that happened, it seemed that her mother continued on.

And this time, Blake can move to her own accord. She watched as her mom went out the door of her room, Blake went to follow after her-- but stopped right before. She looked around, _swearing_ that this was her room but it felt different, it felt _weird._

Her own room was usually cold, it was cold and she kept it that way. This room… her feet were cold, but the warmth of the sun shining through her window kept her warm.

She looked back to the door, noticing her mother was waiting for her-- an outstretched hand and the calling of her name.

And so she followed. Together the two spent the day out in the large garden of their home, lying on the field grass, all the while basking in the warmth of the sun. When they had enough of the outdoors, they went back in, her mother made lunch and again _together_ they ate. Eridani read stories, Blake listened contently like any child would do-- and took a nap towards the end. When she did, Eridani carried her to one of the couches, laying her down while she let her head rest on her lap.

It was Blake’s birthday. It was _her_ day.

_Her day._

_Her day._

_Hers…_

Blake opened her eyes. She was being carried by her mom on her shoulders, they were heading towards the doors, looking out the remaining windows they passed, it was dusk.

_Whose day?_

“Are you awake again sweetie? We’ll be going away first okay?” Eridani smiled.

Blake looked down at the big bag she was holding. “Are we going on a trip?”

“Yes… yes we are,” Eridani put little Blake down, holding her hand.

“Where’s dad?” she asked.

“He isn’t going with us, let’s hurry.” her mom pulled along, already near the doors.

“But I haven’t seen him all day…” Blake whined. “Where’s dad? Where’s dad?!”

“Blake we don’t have time right now!” Eridani scolded. Blake shut her mouth, scared that her mother would get mad-- again like any child would do.

She held the doorknob, about to twist it and get out of the mansion-- they were so close.

“Going somewhere?” A deep voice called out. Eridani whipped her head quickly, her eyes wide. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“Dad!” Blake happily cheered.

“Hi Blake,” he smiled.

Then, Eridani pulled Blake behind her, covering her from him. The blonde looked up at her mother, wondering what was happening.

“You were supposed to be with the ministry.” Eridani glared.

“Yes, but then I realized it was my daughter’s birthday.” he said enthusiastically. “I was about to greet her, but then I heard you were going on a.. _trip_ without me?”

Phoenix walked forward.

“Let me _greet_ my child, Eridani.”

The woman glared at him, putting out her hand in front of Blake in a protective stance while pointing her wand at her own husband.

“Mom--?” Blake asked but stopped as she took one look at her mother’s facial expression, stoic but _terrified_.

Suddenly an explosive spell shot from the witch’s wand, the woman ran making sure to grip Blake to the point where she is back in her arms again. Eridani ran along the corridor carrying the distressed and confused child, their home was _huge_ but Blake wondered why they couldn’t go outside.

“ERIDANI COME BACK HERE!” a loud voice bellowed far behind them.

The mother took a turn going to a stairway and ran, she took a turn at a portrait and opened it with a non-verbal spell and they went through. The portrait locked behind them as they went down again. By this point, Blake was a tad dizzy due to not knowing the direction they were headed to.

When they reached the end, the door opened and Eridani carried Blake down. Taking a look around, desk, loveseats, shelves… doors to a wall?

Then Blake realized it was her mom’s workroom.

“Mom where is the outside?” she asked oh so innocently.

Eridani looked around her room, taking all her papers and other important things with her, Blake followed her mother. She was in a panic.

“Blake came here,” she said. Blake listened.

The dark haired woman got her wand out, pointing it on her child’s head.

“This might hurt a bit okay?”

Blake stood still, a shivering feeling escaped her. Eridani withdrew her wand, a silvery substance came away, stretching from the temple of Blake’s head to her wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as she pulled the wand away from it. The mother did the same thing to herself. The small blonde watched as the substances fell gracefully into her mother’s ring. She was awed.

Eridani at her child’s expression. “Between you and me, this ring is secretly a vial.”

“That’s amazing…”

“It is, isn't it?” Eridani opened the drawer, placing all the papers in it, along with a _certain_ book. She locked it with a key.

Blake felt her mother softly touch her face. “You’ll always remember won’t you Blake?”

“What do you mean mo--”

_BANG!_

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” Phoenix’s voice bellowed from out the door.

Blake went behind her mom’s back. “Why is dad so angry with us?”

Eridani did not answer as she prepared her wand and other vials. “Blake as soon as that door opens, I want you to run.”

“Why?” Blake looked fearfully at her mother.

_BANG!_

“It will be alright sweetie, just run ok?” she smiled.

**_BANG_ ** _!_

The door opened with a blast, Phoenix’s wand is pointed. Eridani threw the vials on the ground which blinded the man.

“Now! Blake RUN!”

Blake did, she ran and she was about to go through but what wasn’t expected was Phoenix grabbing her shirt collar. Eridani saw this and shot a spell at him, but he blocked it.

“There you are my daughter,” Phoenix grinned. “Happy Birthday.”

Blake started thrashing in his arms and screamed. “Dad, you’re scaring me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry..” he said in monotone. “I didn’t notice.”

The blonde man gripped tighter to which Blake cried more.

“Phoenix let her go,” Eridani’s voice caught his attention. “Please, she’s only a child!”

Two hazel eyes stared at each other in an intense gaze, one wand pointed at the man, and one wand pointed at the child.

“She’s your daughter.”

“I know,” Phoenix glared. “And you’re trying to take her away from me.”

“What you were about to do to her, and what happened,” Eridani said frantically. “You’ve gone mad Phoenix! YOU’RE INSANE!”

“SHUT IT!”

Phoenix non-verbally shot a spell at Eridani, she got knocked back.

“Dad stop! You’re hurting mom!”

The blonde man walked forward, the other arm still gripping the frightened Blake, he raised his wand once more.

“ _Crucio_.”

Eridani screamed in agony, piercing Blake’s ears.

“Now I know that _you_ were the problem.” Phoenix spat. “ _Crucio!_ ”

“STOP!” Blake screamed. “DAD PLEASE!”

Eridani’s voice grew raspy, as the curse was sent to her over and over again. The mother tried to say-- to whisper-- something to her daughter.

Crucio, the spell shot.

 _Crucio_ , it shot again.

**_Crucio_ **

“I SAID STOP!” Blake shouted from the top of her lungs, louder than her mother’s screams.

It stopped. The red jet of light stopped in mid-air, Eridani breathed slowly whilst on the floor, Phoenix wide-eyed.

“LET GO OFF ME! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!” the small child continued screaming. The room began to shake, Eridani held the floor as she felt the vibration of the ground. As if there was an earthquake. The jet of light that once stopped in mid-air started shaking.

It shook and fired back on the blonde man.

Phoenix yelled in pain as he let Blake go. She ran to her mother who wasn on the floor.

“Blake, run now!”

“I’m not leaving you mom!” tears were dripping on the floor, flowing from Blake’s eyes. “P-please let me stay with you, please don’t go!”

“Bla--” Eridani tried to call out as Blake’s breathing quickened and her voice becoming desperate.

“Don’t leave me! Please! PLEASE!”

A tear left from Eridani’s face.

“ _Imperio!_ ”

Blake’s screaming stopped. The shaking stopped. It was silent, only the soft breathing of Eridani was heard as she tried to pick herself back up.

Phoenix cackled. “You see Eridani? Did you see what our daughter could do?”

“I saw,” Eridani grunted. “But that is why you cannot _offer_ her to a madman who is _dead_.”

“He _will_ rise again.” Phoenix’s wand stopped pointing at Blake and faced towards the mother again.

Blake snapped out of her trance, then she watched. She watched as a green jet of light fly so fast that she could not do anything, she stood still-- wide-eyed-- shocked.

 _Avada Kedavra_. That was the spell called out.

Blake ran once more to her mother’s side, all sound was lost and even her own voice was inaudible. She reached out hoping her mom would respond. Instead, those once hazel eyes stared back at her-- empty and cold.

“Mom..?” she couldn’t believe it. She can’t.

On May 15, 1986, she watched her own mother die. It will be scarred into her mind forever.

‘ _Not for long_ ,’ a voice whispered at the back of her mind. Then Blake collapsed.

“ _Oblivio_.”

Blake opened her eyes, jolting up. It was dark and cold, it was night time and the only light she saw was the hallway. She grumbled as she got out of bed and looked around-- a bunch of bookcases, a small lounge area, and the small stairway. She was in her room.

Blake went down and out of her room, she was still in her school uniform. The manor felt oddly freezing, and this time Blake minded it. She did not like it.

She went to the living room and no one was there, there was food left on the dining table to her right-- however what caught her attention the most was that her late mother’s work room.

The door was _open_.

Blake got her wand out as a precaution, and calmed her breathing. She heard a sound, Blake didn’t hesitate and shot a spell.

“ _Stupefy!_ ”

“ _Protego!_ ”

Blake put her wand down immediately, knowing that stern voice. The powerful magical barrier that was casted in front of him-- 2 times stronger than hers.

“Almost did not block that one,” Phoenix chuckled. “Stop scaring your old man Blake.”

She blinked. “D-Dad?”

Blake looked around her mother’s room, the portrait was still there-- the seats and bookshelf. The only difference was that there were papers scattered everywhere and _her_ stuff from Hogwarts-- including her personal bag was there.

“Hope you didn’t mind but I went through your things,” Phoenix said. “After all, you went through mine too didn’t you.”

Blake stayed silent. _He knew_.

“Funny actually, there’s a certain thing-- or _book--_ I’m looking for, have you seen in Blake?”

Hazel eyes found green as one stared into the other.

“You’re hiding something-- no _a lot_ of things-- aren’t you sweetie.”

**_‘Wake up sweetie.’_ **

“I think it’s the opposite really, you’ve been hiding things from _me_.”

Silence found them.

Blake watched as her father’s fingers rolled on the desk, making a galloping sound. Her eye catches a ring on his middle finger.

“New ring?”

Phoenix stopped and looked at it. “Yes, I bought it in--”

“You’re lying.”

The blonde man’s gaze directly pointed at Blake. “And how do you know that?”

“I just know.” Blake glared.

Phoenix then started laughing. “Good catch Blake, you’re right, I actually received this as a gift-- a _trophy_ if I do say so myself.”

“Can I have it?”

“Pardon sweetie?”

“The ring.” Blake said. “I’ll tell you where the book is if I have that ring.”

Phoenix smirked. “Bargaining? You really are my daughter.”

The blonde man removed the ring and walked towards Blake, putting it in her hands.

“Now it’s yours,” he grinned. “Where is the book Blake?”

“There’s a hidden compartment in the desk.”

“Already checked it.” he said.

“Did you check the other one?”

Phoenix looked at Blake, who was looking at the ring, he scoffed.

‘ _So there was another one_ ,’ Phoenix thought.

While he searched through, he didn’t notice Blake heading towards the doors going outside. Nor did he even know that _Blake lied_.

She was bluffing the whole time.

“Sorry dad.”

Phoenix looked up.

“ _Bombarda!_ ”

The explosive spell shot towards the desk, and Blake made a run for it. All those sleepless nights in Hogwarts was prepared for this-- everything was prepared. Because the truth is, she was always one step ahead.

Despite the nightmares she’s gotten, despite everything-- she’s choosing to trust in her gut. And her gut is telling her to get the fuck away from her own home-- her own dad.

**_‘Blake run!’_ **

The voices in her head still call out to her, she doesn’t remember _things_. Things she so desperately needs to know, she really does--

A light green light shot by her arm, it _stung._ Blake knew she couldn’t look back, she knew her father is now after her. She just _knows_.

‘ _Focus Blake_ ’

Another jet of light passed by her.

‘ _FOCUS!’_

“Blake come here this instant!” her father’s voice grew near.

_‘ANYWHERE!’_

Phoenix found her slowing down, his wand was still pointed but he fired no longer as he sprinted. His other hand ready to grab Blake, but as he was about to--

She disappeared.

The blonde man stood still, staring at the spot she just left. Then he laughed uproariously.

‘ _You can’t run from me forever_.’ he thought grimly.

The harsh cold night stirred once more, causing a freezing breeze. A man walked along the pavements looking at the row houses lined up. There was no one outside, all the residents were in their respective houses and the man knew that. The man whose hair was lengthy, his facial hair clumpy, and his clothes ragged.

“I guess I’m home,” the man whispered.

_SWISH!_

He whipped his head and saw movement a couple of feet away from him. He turned into a black dog, hiding away near the plants.

“Shit.. where am I?” he heard the voice say.

He went closer and saw a girl. She looked _familiar_.

A wretched gag came out from the girl as she started vomiting. “This was stupid.” she sniffed. Tears fell from her face.

“What am I doing?!” the girl yelled, covering her face.

Then finally the man recognized _her_ , he knows her. He transformed back into his human form, while trudging over to the girl. His steps being evidently heard.

The girl whipped his head towards him in fear, she reached into her pockets. _A wand_.

“Blake, it’s me…” the man quietly said. “Do you recognize me?”

Blake observed the man, his looks and his demeanor. She _knows_ this man.

“Sirius..” Her eyes wide. “You’re Sirius Black.”

The man softly smiled.

“It’s good to see you again, little Tauri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: finally!! this chapter was so long and it took a lot of time but I'm glad I finished it! This finally concludes act 1 of this book. Thank you for reading and I hope you will wait patiently for act 2 :))


	29. 027║Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊𝒊. 𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒙  
> with memories buried deep within her, Blake needs to find a way to remember. friendships divide and some unite, relationships break and one did a re-take. beneath everything, darkness awaits the blonde Hufflepuff. perhaps Blake needs to find her light. 

**IT WAS SOMEWHERE AROUND JULY 1995** , the sky was gloomy and the clouds started to pour down little droplets of rain. The sudden chime of the big ben rang, indicating it was noon; the best time for lunch. Though miles away, along the area of Islington, to the normal eye passing by a certain street you would wonder as to why there were corresponding brick houses all lined up, each starting and moving up to a numerical order. Though all but one number was missing, the number 12.

To the normal eye, it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was unbothered. Though if you were part of the chosen few-- a simple wizard perhaps-- then a spell would let you wash all that confusion away for there is another residence.

Number 12th Grimmauld Place.

And inside the seemingly old residence, just above located on the highest floor, a girl stood there looking at herself through a mirror. The dark circles around her eyes indicated her exhaustion, and her stature now thinner than a month ago.

She grabbed the brush that her cat was nibbling. Sighing, she brushed her hair upwards in a neat ponytail. The cat beside her rubbed its head against her open palm.

‘ _Ready_.’ she thought.

Opening the door, the blonde girl went out of the room for the first time since she came here. Going down the stairs she heard voices, slowly she reached the first floor quietly. She walked to the kitchen to hear the voices much more clearly.

“ _Have you tried to talk to her?”_

“ _I tried Moony, she’s scared of me._ ”

The girl hid behind the door frame, hearing a man sigh.

“ _We don’t know what she’s been through.._ ”

“ _I know that, but I need to talk to her!”_

“ _Dumbledore told you--_ ”

“I KNOW!”

A bang of the table was heard, startling the girl who let out a squeak. She revealed her presence.

“Tau--” the man who just yelled reached out.

The girl suddenly bowed a bit, stopping the man at once. “Sirius Black, we haven’t properly introduced ourselves. My name is Blake Phoenix Sable.”

Sirius clenched his hand. He was no longer accustomed to the proper pureblood formal greetings, it felt like talking to his parents all over again.

She looked up wide-eyed noticing that the other voice was from a familiar person. “Professor Lupin.”

The light brown haired man shook his head, ignoring the shock, instead he smiled in a soft manner. “I’m no longer a Professor so you don’t need to add that Ms. Sable.”

Blake nodded and looked back at Sirius-- who was now more tidy than before-- she held eye contact. A small awkward silence between them.

“I believe we need to talk, Sir..” she said slowly, as if taking caution.

He stood up, but she backed away. Sirius sighed, sinking back to his chair. He knew things she didn’t and she knew things he was not able to witness. As a supposed known murderer, he knew it would take a while before things could pace properly, he knew it would take a while between them to build trust.

“Let’s talk then…” he paused, pouring whatever was in the bottle next to him on his glass. “Blake.”

Remus sighed as his best friend raised the glass slowly and took a sip, he started to walk away to the entrance, though before he could, a tug on his sleeve put him to a halt.

He whispered, “ _It’s alright Ms. Sable, I’ll be right at the end of the hallway if you need_ _anything_.”

Blake nodded. Remus smiled, he walked and passed by the portrait of Walburga Black, who was eerily quiet. He shook his head and brushed it off, as he knew the supposed reason.

He looked back, it was still such a quiet atmosphere.

‘ _They’ll be fine, progress is good_ ,’ he thought.

Though he said that in the back of his mind, he should’ve stayed in that room, he should’ve at least known what the definition of _fine_ was in his friend’s standards.

He just didn’t know… this would bite him back in the arse later.

Hermione had this unusual gut feeling, it wasn’t bothering whatsoever, it was more.. uncanny. She thought maybe it was just homesickness, to think that she has to spend summer with the Weasley’s for safety, but then she realized that feeling could actually bother her, she couldn’t grasp what it was.

“Mione’ we need to go in a while.” she turned around to see Ron smiling.

He went to reach out for her luggage trunk, carrying it with two hands all the while showing a nervous effort. She smiled politely back in return, her and Ron became closer as always. He grew a bit taller than last month, but his usual ginger red hair was the same as usual-- though he did recently get a haircut.

“I still can’t believe we’re moving to a new place,” Ron grumbled.

“Well they did say it was safer,” Hermione sighed. “I’m glad though because we will learn a lot I’m sure, imagine Ron the Order--”

“Yes Mione’ you’ve said that a thousand times,” he strained a smile. “They did explain the moment they saw us.”

“Well excuse you Ronald for not having any fun.” she huffed.

“I’m not sure what you think fun is…”

Together the two went out, with everyone waiting out there for them. Hermione tried to get her luggage trunk from Ron but he stubbornly refused as he went to Fred and George. She shook her head and went beside Ginny, making small talk.

“Is everyone here?” Arthur asked. Everyone just looked at each other, waiting eagerly. “On the count of three…”

They gathered around an old hat this time, serving them as a usual portkey, though most of them-- the kids-- obviously do not know where they are particularly headed.

Arthur initiated the countdown, they held the hat, then they disappeared.

Hermione did not expect to land in a park, she also did not expect that they would just pop in with a small thud, she expected a higher altitude for landing due to her experience when she went to the World Cup.

“Mione’ you alright?” she heard Ron.

“Fine,” she patted off the fallen leaves from the trees.

Hermione looked around, noticing that they weren’t the only ones here. To her right, another pop was heard, a woman who had unnatural violet hair walked through as well as two distinctive authority figures behind her.

“Kingsley! I see you just arrived as well.” Arthur called out.

“Yes, it appears--”

“We don’t have time for this dilly-dallying!” Alastor Moody grunted as he limped through. “Albus is expecting us and standing out here will attract more attention.”

The atmosphere became serious as everyone quietened and followed Moody. He tapped his staff, allowing the hidden Grimmauld house to be shown, all the while not bothering any muggle nearby.

“Bloody hell,” Ron whispered.

Hermione stared in awe, noticing such a proper use of the Fidelius Charm. She still felt that weird feeling from earlier, nonetheless she was very excited.

“Off you go,” Molly said as she ushered the children to move in first.

This was it they thought, the secret headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a serious place where they shall talk about vague and important matters, a place of discussion--

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“MY FAULT?! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?”

“FREAKS HAVE ENTERED MY HOME!”

So this was the weird feeling Hermione felt, together with the twins, Ron, and Ginny, they stared at what was happening before them. A portrait screaming at the top of its lungs, a man who is glaring, and a girl who is hugging an empty bottle while glaring too at the man.

They were about to go in and try to see clearly who they were, but were stopped by a man closing the door to the room in front of them. Then it was quiet.

“I see everyone is here,” Remus smiled.

“Professor Lupin,” Hermione blinked. “By any chance the girl in there--”

“What’s the hold up?” the woman with now pink hair called.

“ _She_ went out of her room today.”

With that being said, almost everyone understood. Molly ushered everyone to go upstairs to their rooms, to which the twins complained, which led to a more strict tone. The kids all reluctantly went upstairs, as their rooms were on the third floor. Hermione and Ginny did not complain, as they went up fast to choose their rooms.

“Well that was.. interesting,” Ginny said.

“Tell me about it,” Hermione sighed. “Though if I heard correctly, my bet is that it was Sirius in that room.”

Ginny hummed as she unpacked.

“I could've sworn I saw her though…” Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

“Could’ve sworn what?” Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she stood up realizing something. “Oh, I need to get my trunk.”

She exited the room, heading towards Ron’s room to get her stuff. Though suddenly she stopped, hearing a voice.

“We were just talking! I’m very _Sirius_.”

Hermione then knew, she raced down the stairs, if her gut feeling was correct then that voice belonged none other than--

“Oh shit, Hermione Granger is here~!”

‘ _Blake Sable_.’

She got pulled in, a warmth to her side by a semi-hug, a distinctive smell coming from the girl-- alcohol. She stared at the girl beside her, longer blonde hair, the silly attitude, and a cheerful smile. Is this.. really her?

“Hermione~” she slurred her name. “I am in the upside downy.”

Hermione blinked. “That doesn’t make sense Blake.”

“Well I-I am in no obligation to make sense to y-you!” she stuttered and huffed.

The brunette smiled and quietly laughed.

“You got taller.”

Hermione noticed how before she was a few millimetres shorter than her, and now… well now she grew a few inches which she was surprised by.

“Merlin.. My apologies Ms. Granger, it seems that I’ve been too reckless..--”

“Reckless!” Molly Weasley shouted. “It’s enough if Sirius is like this but a child?!”

“Well they are teenagers--”

“Even so!” Molly huffed. She turned her attention to Hermione who awkwardly smiled at the situation. “Hermione dear, would you bring her to her room please?”

“Oh.. uh,” she cleared her throat. “Where is her room, Mrs. Weasley?”

“It’s at the top.” Sirius pointed as he leaned on Remus’ shoulder. “Just.. just let her rest.”

“And you!” Molly tugged him with a strict tone. “You’re supposed to be more responsible with her!”

As Remus tried to get Sirius and as Arthur tried to calm his wife, Hermione took this time to bring the girl beside her-- who’s barely conscious-- all the way upstairs. Surprisingly, the blonde was really calm on the way up, not hesitating to hold tighter onto Hermione’s hand on the way up. They reached the third floor..

‘ _Just a few more steps Blake_.’ she smiled.

“This is the girl’s room Ron!” a voice yelled.

“I know that too! I'm just dropping Hermione’s stuff here!”

Ginny and Ron were glaring at each other by the door to one of the rooms, Hermione paused briefly thinking-- she could move quietly or leave Blake here for a while to usher the two inside-- but then again it’s not like Blake’s existence here is supposed to be kept secret…

“Hermione there you are..” Ginny paused. “Wait isn’t that--”

“What’s _she_ doing here?!” Ron yelled.

Blake opened her eyes from the loud noise, grumbling something that Hermione can’t make out.

“I’m sure we will get an explanation later,” Hermione sighed. “I just need to get her to her room.”

“She’s staying here?! Since when--”

Ginny slapped his shoulder and on the receiving end, she now has a grumpy Ron arguing back again with her like always. Again, Hermione shook her head and took this as a time for her to move quickly.

Once she made it to the room, to her surprise it was so _neat_. There was not much inside other than a small bed, a desk with a mirror, and a dresser. Hermione brought Blake to her bed, laying her down gently as she lightly breathed, she observed how _calm_ she looked now from the last time she saw her.

In fact Hermione thought she had a heart attack during the third task, she was nowhere near the incident but she definitely saw Blake faint once more. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, all she saw was Daphne in tears as she reached Blake, of course she couldn’t do anything else as the Slytherin spotted her and directly _glared_ at her. Hermione honestly thought that they were on good terms, but unsurprisingly they were not.

Hermione looked to her right to the desk nearby, she saw a mess of paper rolls and books, again letting curiosity get the best of her and she moved closer to see the content--

Only to be stopped by a hand pulling her down.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, really!” the Gryffindor turned a light pink as she panicked.

“no..Perc..he go” Blake mumbled.

“Pardon?” Hermione asked. “No Perc--?”

“Albus _Percifuck_ Dumbledoor is a _liar_!” Blake yelled, opening her eyes again. “He should go.”

Green eyes met brown in an intense gaze.

“Blake, I’m sure whatever Professor Dumbledore did--”

“No!” Blake grabbed the girl by her shoulders, pulling her down. “He should go, you should stay!”

By the time Hermione realized what was going, she was wrapped in Blake’s arms, on her bed, close together… the only sound that filled the room were the soft breathings of the two girls-- one unconscious and one not-- and a cat nearby purring.

“I-I..” Hermione blushed, carefully removing herself from the blonde’s arms.

Quickly but quietly she stood up, reaching for the door, and simply left going back to her room.

Not before taking a small glance back though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: WELCOME TO ACT 2!!


	30. 028║Just Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊𝒊. 𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒙  
> with memories buried deep within her, Blake needs to find a way to remember. friendships divide and some unite, relationships break and one did a re-take. beneath everything, darkness awaits the blonde Hufflepuff. perhaps Blake needs to find her light.

**ABOUT THREE DAYS** have passed after the incident of Sirius and Blake, three days since both of them were irresponsibly drunk, three days of whole silence between one of the two as Blake stays locked in her room, while Sirius takes refuge in the kitchens. Of course Molly Weasley had a strict say in this, as she knew the blonde girl barely eats enough while the man looks torn as to what to do but too stubborn enough to admit it, but sadly her sayings were overruled by that of Albus Dumbledore himself as he arrived in Grimmauld Place for the first meeting of the order.

It was a strange atmosphere when he left the place, as more silence washed over, except for the usual screaming from the portrait of Walburga Black from time to time. In those three days, Hermione took the liberty of bringing food for the closed off Hufflepuff, all she did was knock at least three times before placing the meal near her door so she would get it. After a while, going back to simply check if she did eat, she would always find a clean plate by her door.

Hermione smiled, her actions spoke louder than her words, because she already knew, Blake really is a kind person, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. The brunette recalled her memories of her, unlike her other Slytherin friends such as Draco, Blake did not once call her a _mudblood_. Even if she got into only quite a few detentions because of her, which she did not like by the way, Hermione noticed she tried to make the effort to not put them both in that situation again.

Yes, Hermione started to remember every single memory she could of Blake. Her most recent being the most fond to remember. Then the Gryffindor herself lightened up, _just maybe_ her and Blake could be friends after all.

The next morning was a new sight to see, for one Hermione woke up late this time, but it seems she wasn’t the only one still sleeping in. Though it was still early in the morning, usually the day would start out earlier. It seems the twins, nor Ron, nor Ginny were seemingly awake. Hermione thought that maybe it was due to cleaning the Grimmauld Place as their chore, she didn’t mind organizing things, Ginny didn’t like the dustiness, Ron was cleaning but he was complaining, and Fred and George were just rather keen on exploring the place.

However the real sight to see was when Hermione went down, she heard voices talking and wondered if there was another order meeting, at this hour she did wonder why so early, though she’d rather not question it.

Going down the flight of stairs, the voices grew louder and louder, then she clearly heard it.. laughter. Entering the dining area, by the end of a table, she saw Blake and Sirius _laughing_. Lupin stood a few feet away, shaking his head at whatever they were talking about, whereas Molly stood in the kitchens making food. Hermione stood there shocked.

And who other than Blake Sable was the first to notice her presence.

“Good Morning Granger.”

That was the first _real_ thing she has said to her ever since she came here, aside from her drunken state last time, though that did not count.

Sirius, Remus, and Molly turned to see her and greeted her as well, Hermione awkwardly smiled and went to sit down at a random spot on the table as Molly ushered her to do so as breakfast was coming shortly.

“You really do take after your mother,” Sirius chuckled. “She was one of the most stubborn witches I have ever met.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Blake laughed. “Please do tell me more about her.”

Hermione watched the interaction closely, baffled by how close they are. Luckily, Remus took notice of this and went to explain it to her by the side.

“You were not the only one who was quite confused this morning Ms. Granger.” he said as he took a sip of whatever was in his mug.

“But how do they know each other?” Hermione inquired.

Before Remus could speak, Blake spoke for him.

“He’s my uncle,” she said. The brunette’s eyes widened. “I suspected it before though I just found out recently.”

“I.. wow, it must have been shocking.” Hermione mentally slapped herself for her response.

Blake didn’t mind though as she continued on.

“Oh it was, trust me. Imagine following your father your entire childhood without question, then you suddenly start to wonder about your late mother, only to realize that you just barely remember her and the only time I did remember her was through dealing with endless nightmares in Hogwarts. Then bla bla bla.. I questioned my own memories.. bla bla bla.. I start to lose my sanity---”

“Alright, that’s enough Blake.” Remus said. Blake shut her mouth and started to sip her tea quietly.

Hermione sat there, somewhat confused, but somewhat understanding. It was just a lot to process…

“Wait.. so what happened? How did you end up here?” she asked.

As Blake opened her mouth to speak again, Sirius held the top of her head.

“Let’s just say that little miss here ran away from home.” he smirked.

The blonde huffed, smacking his hands away, continuing to drink her tea.

“How are you feeling then, Blake?”

“That question has been practically harassing me ever since last year,” she sighed. “Well let’s see Granger, I feel--”

“Hermione.”

“What?”

“Just call me Hermione.”

Brown eyes deeply gazed into green orbs. Blake coughed looking away, having a flushed exterior.

‘ _She must not be feeling well after all_.’ Hermione thought.

‘ _Since when did I feel intimidated by her?_ ’ Blake thought.

Sirius and Remus stared at the two girls’ interaction with one another another, narrowing their eyes.

“Well then.. _Hermione_ ,” Blake cleared her throat. “I.. am gladly getting by thanks to this tea.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “Gladly getting by… you brewed a calming draught didn’t you?”

“See? Brightest witch of our age!” Blake exclaimed making the girl mentioned turn a light pink. “Second to me in potions though!”

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Hermione questioned.

“Nope,” she said popping the p. “I’m going to take back my academic rival status aren’t I? I’m more confident in my Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.”

“We’ll see.” Hermione laughed, then stopped, suddenly looking wary.

“Do you.. do you know what happened while you were gone for the last few days when you--”

“Yes.” the blonde said simply, looking at the cup in her hands. “I’m glad snakey Snape went by here to give me the ingredients of the draught.”

Blake smirked. “Or should I say.. snakey Snivellus?”

Remus' eyes widened and looked at Sirius, who was barely containing his laughter. “You did not--”

“I did!” Sirius exploded with laughter.

Molly shook her head, now placing breakfast on the table. Remus went to lecture Sirius, though not sure if it was in a serious manner or not. While that happened, Blake silently stood up while Hermione was getting food from the table.

And unexpectedly to Hermione, Blake stood only to walk and sit down next to her, also getting food to eat.

“Something tells me that this will be one hell of a year,” Blake said. “Yes.. we always have to be one step ahead.”

Hermione was about to ask what she meant, though she closed her mouth and shook her head, it was something that seemed too personal and Hermione isn’t one to really pry in such private matters. Therefore, she sat there eating, enjoying the presence of maybe a once infamously known ill mannered Hufflepuff, but now she is just Blake.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention now that my name was wrong the whole time.”

The brunette turned to look at her. “So you’re not.. Blake?”

“No no I am,” she chuckled. “Let’s just do this instead.”

Blake put her hand out. “Hermione Jean Granger, my name is Blake _Tauri_ Sable, it’s a pleasure to finally introduce myself to you.”

Hermione smiled. “The pleasure is all mine, I love your _real_ name.”

The two shook hands, laughing at such silliness then went back to eating breakfast.

_Just maybe indeed._


	31. 029║Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊𝒊. 𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒙  
> with memories buried deep within her, Blake needs to find a way to remember. friendships divide and some unite, relationships break and one did a re-take. beneath everything, darkness awaits the blonde Hufflepuff. perhaps Blake needs to find her light.

**CONSIDERING THE PAST FEW** weeks or days, you would think that the events that took place would make Grimmauld Place quite peaceful, however that is not the case between two certain people-- or rather certain heirs, who seem to be in on and off mood swings.

“So you’ll just go back there?!” Sirius yelled. “To that madman!”

“That _madman_ happens to be my father _Sirius_.” Blake seethed. “You may be my uncle but he is my _father_.”

“After what he did to you!--”

“And what did he do to me?! I was the one who blasted him for no reason!” the girl glared. “For all we know-- which is _nothing_ by the way-- I’ve only had _dreams_ \--

“Memories!” Sirius fired back.

“ _Nightmares_!”

The two Blacks stared down at each other, neither one backing down from this argument.

“I will not allow it.”

“I was never asking you for permission anyway.”

“Tauri--” he saw the blonde’s glare. “Blake.. your father isn’t a man who you can easily trust.”

“Oh sure it’s not like he’s been there for most of my life unlike a certain _someone_.” Blake snapped.

Sirius looked at her wide-eyed, and backed down a bit. Remus sighed and took this as a time to intervene.

“Ms. Sable you have to understand the situation here, if you went back what do you think your father will do to you?”

“He will forgive me--”

Sirius snorted. Blake scowled.

“He will forgive me, I know it. This was a mistake, and I could get him to _listen_ \--”

“It’s not that simple, we don’t know what kind of man he is.” Remus continued. “Even Albus said--”

“To hell what _Dumbledore_ said!” Blake stood up, enraged. “Even both of you--”

She looked at Sirius and Remus with malice.

“ _Liars_.”

Just as Molly and Arthur were about to enter the room, they watched as Blake passed by them angrily. The two looked at the tired-looking men by the table.

“What have you _two_ done now?” Molly scolded.

Blake growled as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. Her room that was once neat, is now scattered with papers and ingredients, books lying around the floor and a crinkled sheet from her bed.

The truth was that Blake had doubts, she never thought she could actually run away from home and the realization starts to set in. She may be one step ahead in those moments with her father, but she is several steps behind figuring everything out. The whole thing was indeed-- a mess. Like her room.

A knock on the door was heard.

“What? Remus, I’d rather you not make excuses for him.” Blake said loudly.

The door opened slowly, to reveal someone else.

“Hi it’s just me,” Hermione said shyly.

The brunette witch stood in the doorway leaning a bit, in a plain jumper, tied up hair, softly smiling. The blonde in return looking at her, gazing…

“I could go--”

“No!” Blake said all too quickly. Clearing her throat she tried again, “No you can stay.. Hermione.”

The Gryffindor beamed and entered the room, a bit wide-eyed at the state it is in.

“Those were papers I stole..”

Hermione eyed her.

“From my own home!” Blake added quickly. “It’s complicated.”

The blonde sighed tiredly, putting her back against the bed as she sat on the floor. Her cat, Artemis, pounced on her lap and snuggled in.

Hermione quietly joined the girl sitting next to her, Crookshanks huddling in last.

“I believe your cat and Crookshanks have grown to be great friends.” she spoke out of the silence.

“Yes it seems they are very fond of each other,” Blake snorted.

The two girls laughed quietly as they watched their cats go to play with each other suddenly.

“Harry is going here later.” Hermione said.

“Yes, I think the scarhead boy is a _great_ conversation starter.” Blake smirked.

“His name is _Harry_ , and I’ve seen you two get along just fine.”

Blake eyed her, raising an eyebrow. “What’s with your tone?”

“Nothing,” Hermione huffed, looking away dramatically.

“Right, _nothing,_ ” Blake smiled. “Clearly nothing, one hundred percent nothing, it is definitely no--”

“Ok fine!” Hermione turned back. “I’m upset that you were _teaching_ Harry secretly.”

“Of course Potter told you,” the blonde grumbled.

“Yes he did, and it seems you guys have been sneaking off to who knows where last year.”

Blake grinned and looked at Hermione playfully. “Why do you make it sound as if he and I were snogging?”

Silence.

“Merlin Hermione!” she bursted out in laughter. The girl mentioned turning light pink. “I do not like him! Trust me, I thought he _fancied me_ but he has this thing for a ravenclaw.”

“Ravenclaw..” Hermione stopped, realizing her mistake. She buried her hands in front of her face. “It was Cho Chang wasn’t it?”

“Ace!” Blake laughed. “An unrequited love he has, Cedric was able to snag her before he did.”

Hermione opened her mouth, but paused before she spoke cautiously. “Were you close to Cedric?”

The blonde sighed before speaking. “Well.. he was the one I knew most out of everyone in my house. I wasn’t exactly the _kindest_ to them..”

The brunette smiled, showing her teeth a little. She waited for her to continue.

“Cedric was a good leader, we weren't on good terms from time to time but he was a great quidditch captain,” Blake said. “I just don’t know how to fill his shoes.”

“You don’t,” Hermione said. “Just trust yourself, you don’t have to decide so quickly.”

“Trust myself you say?” she sighed again.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been sighing at least three times by now.”

“Keeping count?” Blake smirked again, a habit of hers whenever she makes a remark.

“I’m just worried about you Blake,” Hermione reached for Blake’s hands, letting her thumb draw tiny circles around the dorsal.

The blonde suddenly felt as if a squirrel jumped in her stomach, a jolt of fluttery feelings swarmed her as she looked at the girl in front of her. She smiled.

“Hermione, I’d like to ask for your help.”

“So scarhead boy has arrived!~” Blake sang. “Mr. Boy-Who-Lived! The one who survived! The Golden Boy of the trio! The amazing--”

“Oh come off it.” Harry snapped. “Why are you here anyway?”

Hermione let go of her hug as Ron told her to let the boy breathe.

Blake dramatically did a taken aback expression. “I’m offended.”

Ron turned to look at the blonde. “Well you didn’t exactly answer the question the first time _I_ asked you.”

“Ron!” Hermione scolded, not wanting to let the atmosphere get any more tense.

“What? You know she didn’t!”

Moments before Harry arrived, the two girls went out and headed towards the room where he will stay, though when they went there, Ron spotted Hermione and went as well-- of course looking baffled afterwards when Blake was accompanying her for the blonde Hufflepuff rarely goes out of her room. Only for meals as far as _he_ noticed unlike others.

Blake ignored Ron’s remark. The ginger scoffed at the girl’s attitude. Harry simply furrowed his eyebrows, trying to piece things together.

“Harry the hearing at the ministry, I looked it up, they simply cannot expel you.” Hermione intercepted the situation. “It’s completely unfair.”

“Yeah,” Harry lowered his voice, walking across the room. “There’s a lot of that going around at the moment.”

“So what is this place?”

“It’s headquarters.” Ron answered.

“I’d like to say it’s the house of Black.” Blake added.

“It’s for the Order of the Phoenix.” Hermione said excitedly. “It’s a secret society, Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who.”

“Couldn’t have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?” Harry retorted once more. “I’ve gone all summer without a scrap of news!”

Blake raised an eyebrow at the boy’s attitude.

“We wanted to write mate, we really did..” Ron said. “Only--”

“Only what?” he snapped.

“Only because Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything.” Hermione filled in.

Blake eyed the three of them, of course she didn’t know this happened so she was curiously being a bystander to all of this.

“Dumbledore said that?” Harry stared.

Small silence.

“But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help.” he continued. “After all I’m the one who saw _Voldemort_ return, I’m the one who fought him, I’m the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed!--”

Hermione noticed Blake flinched a little at the last part. What she didn’t expect though was that the blonde grabbed a pillow, aiming it at Harry or somewhat close to him.

“What are you doing?” Hermione and Harry asked at the same time.

“ _Move_.”

And once Harry did move, Blake immediately threw the pillow-- the twins, Fred and George, popping in at the last second, one of them getting hit.

“Oi!” George said since he was the one who got hit.

The Golden Trio looked at Blake’s bored and somewhat annoyed expression, she noticed and answered. “There were _two_ times when these gits apparated in my room.”

“We just wanted to see how you’re doing!” Fred said.

“Of course no one knows why you stay in your room.”

“Except Hermione that is!”

Hermione coughed, looking away.

“So you _eavesdrop_ too.” Blake narrowed her eyes.

“But of course!” George exclaimed.

“That’s why we’re here,” Fred continued looking at Harry. “If you’re all done shouting..”

“Want to hear something a little more interesting?”

All four of them looked at the twins curiously.

“I hate both of your cats.” Ron said as everyone headed down the stairs.

“Well I hate yo--” Blake’s mouth was covered by Hermione’s hand. The brunette eyeing the blonde to not engage.

Fred and George apparated down. Mrs. Weasley immediately getting mad at them for their buffoonery.

“You two have been close lately.” a voice said behind the two girls.

“She-Weasley!” Blake turned at her smiling.

“Of course it’s still _Ginny,_ Sable.” the red headed girl glared. “Anyway since when have you become close to Hermione?”

“Since now that we're friends.” Hermione smiled, looking at the blonde beside her.

Ginny eyed Blake, awaiting an answer from her too.

“Well you heard her, we are friends.” Blake smirked.

‘ _Right, we’re friends_.’

They reached the kitchen, Blake looking at Hermione without her noticing.

_Ba-dum._

Hermione laughed with whoever was talking to her.

 _Ba-dum_!

‘ _We’re friends… right?’_


	32. 030║Back To Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒊𝒊. 𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒙  
> with memories buried deep within her, Blake needs to find a way to remember. friendships divide and some unite, relationships break and one did a re-take. beneath everything, darkness awaits the blonde Hufflepuff. perhaps Blake needs to find her light.

**BLAKE HAS BEEN ANXIOUS** as she counted down the days she was going back to Hogwarts. She always loved the school secretly due to its welcoming but mysterious aura, but lately she would rather stay away.

She doesn’t want to let anyone misunderstand, after the moments she was specating the debacle of Harry Potter arguing with the other adults, and the fact that everyone else _but_ her wants to join the so called Order of the Phoenix (agreements and protests everywhere), she would still rather stay here and laze around than face the pressures of life the moment she steps out. It was so uncharactly of her to think so but she didn’t care.

Now it was September 1st, 1995. The first day of going back.

She sighed, packing her things in her bag, and going down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. She stopped by a room with an open door, peeking inside no one was there but she noticed something. The Black Family tree, the familiar motto that rung in her head, ‘ _Toujours Pur_ ’.

Blake placed her luggage down entering the room, filled with the faces of unfamiliar members, eyes wandering each name. She stopped at a familiar name.

‘ _Aunt Narcissa?_ ’ she read her name, connected to two others; one burnt out. ‘ _She probably knew the whole time.’_

“This is the second time someone has come in here today,” Blake whisked her head to the familiar voice. “I should probably let Kreacher seal this room for good measure.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake said quickly. “ I was on my way to the kitchens--”

“Oh it’s no bother,” Sirius chuckled, waving his hand.

Blake’s eyes wandered once more against the tapestry. This time, she paused at her mother’s name, still stitched onto the tapestry unlike Sirius.

“Regulus?--”

“Our younger brother…” Sirius said sadly. “He stayed with the family, joined the death eaters.. and died.”

Blake’s eyes went wide. “Was my mother--?”

“No! Heavens no,” Sirius reassured. “Eridani.. she was an intelligent person, brighter than me--”

A sudden thought came to Blake’s head: ‘ _The Brightest Star_ ’.

“--she wanted to live peacefully. Unfortunately in this household, things were never quite like that.”

Blake stayed silent, observing her uncle’s demeanor.

“I’m sorry Blake,” Sirius finally said, his frown deep. “I don’t want to upset you any further, and I lost that right years ago but.. I- I should’ve protected her and _you_.”

The man looked away out of guilt, a weight building up in his chest.

Blake saw this, and carefully she approached him. She tugged the sleeve of his coat gently.

“Right now we don’t exactly know what happened to her, I can’t even remember most of my moments with her properly.”

She spoke quietly, not in a way where you can barely hear it, but in an understanding tone.

“I know you’re against me trying to fix things with my father--”

Sirius winced.

“--but I have to _try_. And while I’m going to try and fix it.. please try to trust me.”

Sirius finally looked at her, his niece, standing right before him. Determined she was, standing tall. The last time he ever spent this much time with her personally was when she was but a mere baby, he felt terrified to lose her again.

“ _Uncle,_ ” the word threw Sirius off. “please trust me.. because I want to trust you too.”

Sirius looks at her, and not three seconds pass by, Blake is already wrapped in a warm embrace. It felt so comforting, Blake closed her eyes and cherished this moment, as it was the first time she had felt an embrace like this.. it was warmer than that of her father’s hugs.

“I just want you to be careful.” he sighed.

Blake gave a small smile and released herself from the hug. The noise from the stairs caught her attention, a particular voice she was now so used to hearing; always gaining her attention.

“ _Ron you haven’t even packed yet!”_

Another voice responded, in mumbles that Blake couldn’t understand.

“ _You know we can’t do magic outside yet! Just hurry up!”_

Footsteps were getting louder and louder, Hermione paused as she got down, Crookshanks and Artemis following, the two cats trudging along.

Blake unconsciously smiled but hid it right away, unfortunately for her Sirius caught her actions, raising an eyebrow.

“You and her have an interesting friendship.”

The blonde turned her head. “Pardon?”

“I heard from Ms. Granger about your antics, _rivals_ are you?” Sirius smirked. “Now you’re _friends_.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Blake said in a higher pitch than usual.

“ _You should see how you look at her_ ,” Sirius said quietly to himself, he shook his head. “Definitely Eridani’s daughter you are.”

“ _What?_ ”

Sirius chuckled. “Story for another day, it seems like your-- I mean Ms. Granger is waiting for you.”

He signaled his head towards the doorway, Hermione stood a few feet away from it, holding Crookshanks as Blake’s cat stretched towards her.

“We’re not done with this,” Blake scoffed and left.

Sirius smiled, suddenly getting déjà vu, recalling a sudden memory.

_“It seems like your girlfriend is waiting for you~”_

_“She’s not my girlfriend!” Eridani huffed and pushed Sirius away._

_“Girl-friend! Just saying she’s a girl!” he put his hands up in defence. “She’s in the great hall, won’t leave until she sees you.”_

_“Git!” she slapped her book on his head multiple times. As Sirius whines as he was getting hurt, Remus came by, confused by the whole ordeal._

_“She fancies guys you know,” she rolled her eyes. “She likes someone at the moment.”_

_“Who?” Sirius asked wide-eyed. “I thought she hated men, have you seen the way she almost killed James?”_

_Eridani sighed. “Nevermind, I’m leaving.”_

_“Oh! Both of you should come to our quidditch practice later!” he called out as she was walking away. “James and I have a bet on most points, do send Lily our love!”_

_She stopped and whisked her head to scoff. “We’re not done with this.”_

_And with a glare, she left to go to the Gryffindor table of the great hall._

“So _Ms. Prefect_ , do I get at least one pass if I break the rules?”

Hermione glanced at the girl beside her, hunched down as she pushed her trolley, the blonde taunting her with a gaze.

“No exceptions.” Hermione pointed her nose up, biting back to hide a smile.

“Oh? And what of the _many_ times you and certain boys broke the school rules?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Hermione huffed. “We were doing it for the sake of our _safety_.”

Blake hummed, stopping the small argument there.

“This feels nice by the way…”

“Which?” Blake asked.

“You coming along with us, it’s nice to have another girl to talk to aside from Ginny.” Hermione smiled. “N-Not that it’s a bad thing! Ginny is great and all but she talks a lot about quidditch, and Harry.. and quidditch.”

“You said quidditch twice.”

“Well like I said!” Hermione added quickly. “There’s really not much to talk about with her.”

“Hmm this feels like I’m being praised.” the blonde replied with pride.

“In your dreams,” Hermione snorted while laughing, she nudged Blake playfully. “You’re being cocky this time.”

Blake, baffled by the sudden action, shook her head at how childish the brunette witch could be sometimes (though she doesn’t want to admit she’s like that as well).

Hermione went ahead, as well as Ron who followed. Blake watched as they went through the barrier that concealed the entrance to Platform 9¾ , she followed at a normal pace.

The sight of the Hogwarts express never gets old, growing up with her father, all wizards and witches usually apparate or rather use the floo network. From such a young age, Blake trained to apparate like Phoenix but never quite got it, then gave up after finding out about the restrictions within Hogwarts ground.

“Hey you want to sit with us?”

Blake jumped. “Helga.. Potter, you startled me!”

“Sorry,” Harry awkwardly said.

Blake eyed him for a moment, inspecting his actions.

“Sirius told you something didn’t he,” she turned a side-eye glance towards a black dog nearby. “Still can’t believe he came here.. It’s dangerous.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s been a while since he got some sunlight.”

“Maybe so,” Blake sighed. “To answer your question, I can’t--”

She glanced around, searching amongst the crowd of people.

“--there’s something I need to do first.”

“Alright then,” Harry scratched his head. “I’ll tell Hermione then.”

Blake raised an eyebrow and scoffed. ‘ _First my uncle, now Potter.’_

The blonde looked back, Sirius raised a paw, she smiled and entered the train. The whistle of the train blowing, indicating that it’s about to leave.

Blake walked along inside the train, eyes going from compartment to the next. Finally, she stopped at the one she was looking for. Opening it, she already expected eyes to be on her.

“Draco. Crabbe. Goyle.” Blake nodded as a greeting. “How are you?”

Draco glared. “How am I? Where have _you_ been?! You replied to none of my letters, you didn’t visit our manor this summer, and _now_ you ask how I am?”

“Yes well.. there’s _a lot_ of things going on,” Blake cleared her throat, looking away. “I’m having trouble right now.”

“With what?” Draco narrowed his eyes. “Blake, your father was worried about you-- he told us you _ran away_.”

Blake widened her eyes. “Wait.. what about my dad?”

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. “He was looking for you, heard he was worried-- we _all_ were.”

The blonde Hufflepuff suddenly felt guilt swirling around inside her.

“Have you seen the others?” Blake quietly asked.

“They’re probably a couple of compartments down.”

Blake nodded, pausing by the sliding door. “Thanks Draco.”

A huff was all she heard in return before closing the door. She continued walking, checking each compartment-- until she bumped into someone.

“Woah sorry!” the girl said before she immediately went away, walking at a fast pace in the opposite direction.

Blake looked back to only see flowy fawn hair, she wondered why she did so but did not question it as she still needed to look for other people.

She did find them eventually, though _one_ person wasn’t there, the person she was most expecting to see.

“Have any of you guys seen Daphne?”

“Wow,” Blaise said loudly. “No _Hi Blaise?_ Or _Hi Theo?_ I’m actually hurt.”

Blake winced again at her mistake.

“Sorry we haven’t seen her yet,” Theodore said. “But how are you?”

“Quite alright,” she replied. “I assumed you know too?”

“I think everyone knows, Mr. Sable’s been worried about you really.”

“Gave us a big fright,” Blaise added. “Especially Daphne, ever since we didn’t get a reply back..”

Blake frowned. “I know, I-I’m sorry really, things have been complicated…”

“We’re right here if you need us you know,” Theodore looked at her. “If you need to talk about anything…”

“I know.” she looked away. “I’ll probably not eat with you guys for the opening feast.”

“See you later at least?”

“See you later.”

Blake closed the door behind her once more, going back in the direction she came from earlier. Just walking a couple steps back already made her stop, she honestly didn’t know where to sit, should she go to Draco? It didn’t seem like he was in a good mood, she gave her greetings to Theodore and Blaise, and she literally told Harry earlier that she won’t sit with them--

“Hello Blake Sable.”

The blonde squeaked in surprise. She looked to her right and a pair of pale silvery eyes stared at her.

“Luna,” Blake breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s been a while.”

Luna smiled in a dazelike manner in return. “It has, you want to sit with me? Daddy published a new Quibbler and I brought my spectacles so you can view the wrackspurts.”

Blake noticed her compartment was empty, she smiled at her and replied. “I would love that.”

Luna and Blake sat on the supposed carriages that “ _pulled themselves_ ”, when really it was pulled by thestrals. Of course, not a lot of people knew that, as to only see the creatures, one must see death. Something that Blake didn’t understand… yet. The blonde played with the ring on her finger, the one she practically stole from her father the night she ran away.

“I honestly hate puzzles…” Blake groaned, putting the quibbler on her face.

Luna continued reading quietly. A couple of minutes while moving slowly, the carriage stopped. Blake’s version of an existential crisis was evident, whereas the blonde Ravenclaw lifted her head a bit.

“What is it?”

‘ _Potter’_ Blake thought. ‘ _Wait--’_

“What’s what?” Ron’s voice was evident.

“ _That_. It’s pulling the carriage.”

At that point Blake removed the quibbler on her face to glance at the Golden Trio, though surprisingly someone else was with them.

“Nothing’s pulling the carriage, Harry.” Hermione said. “It’s pulling itself, like always.”

Blake snickered quietly.

Harry peered at the thestral, inspecting it before cautiously moving around the side of the carriage.

“You’re not going mad,” Luna suddenly spoke. Blake looked at her. “I can see them too.”

Everyone peered at her weirdly.

“You’re just as sane as I am.” Luna added.

Blake smirked. “Don’t worry Potter, Luna is right, I can see them too.”

Unnoticed by the blonde, Hermione narrowed her eyes at her sentence.

The trio plus Neville boarded the carriage, and luckily they were a perfect six, though they had to squeeze in a bit. The arrangement being one side is Blake, Luna, then Neville, and on the other is Harry, Ron, and Hermione, facing each other respectively.

A small awkward silence ensured, though Blake could’ve sworn she heard Harry mutter that her cousin was a prat. She would have agreed if he said so louder.

“Everyone this is _Loony Love_ \--”

Everyone whisked their heads to look at Hermione who broke the silence. She bit her lip and caught her mistake, averting her eyes.

“Luna Lovegood.” Blake corrected for her, amused at her slip up.

Hermione nervously laughed. “What an interesting necklace.”

“It’s a charm, actually” Luna leaned closer. “It keeps away the Nargles.”

Everyone except Blake, furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

“And you wear one too Blake?” Hermione asked, eyeing the so-called charm.

Blake smiled and tapped her head. “Don’t want my shoes taken away.”

The brunette shook her head in dismay, Blake only shrugged in return and waited on.

Once Blake got off the carriage, surprisingly yet not so _surprising_ , students seemed to notice her and looked at her as if she was an object. Whispers spread around like a disease, about her incident of practically _fainting_ in the middle of the last game of the tournament, and of course how Harry Potter allegedly saw _You-Know-Who_.

It was weird because everytime someone discussed the Dark Lord’s return, Blake was neither in denial nor was she scared like the others, no in fact she always wondered how the most wicked wizard of the century got his title in the first place. Though she shook her head to thoughts like those, there was always a tiny bit of it in the back of her mind.

Blake’s eyes wandered around in search for a blonde Slytherin, but alas her search failed again.

“Who are you looking for?”

The Hufflepuff now faced Hermione as the Gryffindor witch stared at her.

“I’m looking for Daphne,” Blake frowned a bit. “Have you happened to see her? On the train at least?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Hermione said. “Are you and her close?”

Blake chuckled. “Not a lot of people knew-- except last year-- but when I wasn’t with Draco, or if he was being annoying, I was always with her.”

“I see…” Hermione trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Jealous much?” a smirk biting its way into the other girl’s face.

The brunette didn’t really react though, and continued walking with everyone else. “I just don’t think she likes me much.”

Blake made an _oh_ shape with her mouth and faced a way, her ears getting a tad red.

‘ _Why would she be jealous anyway?’_ she mentally slapped herself.

When they made it to the great hall, the two separated and bid each other goodbye to go to their respective houses for the welcoming feast.

“I’ll meet you later in the library!” Hermione called before she left.

Blake waddled her way to the Hufflepuff table, this time however, instead of scrutinous or wary looks, it was more calm? The atmosphere was a bit sad but other than that, something changed. Her housemates still didn’t approach her but it was acceptable.

She was about to sit down in an open spot… that was until someone else had the same idea and hit someone’s side.

“Sorry!” one said with more exclamation than the other.

Blake offered a warm smile to let the person sit first.

_Fawn hair._

“Wait I saw you on the train.” Blake squinted her eyes at the girl.

“Megan Jones,” she introduced herself with an open hand. “I’m the same year as you, we haven’t really met officially.”

“Oh,” Blake scratched her neck, her nervousness taking over. “Can we have a fresh start? For all my years being in this house, I barely know anyone.”

“Like I said, never met you officially,” Megan cheekily smiled, still offering her hand.

Blake brightened and shook her hand, sitting down beside her.

And once she did, as her eyes explored the environment around her, among the lively atmosphere of chattering students, her heart dropped, setting her sight on the staff table.

“ _Shit._ ” Blake cussed silently.

‘ _Why is my father here?’_


End file.
